


Dos colmillos y una pezuña

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #04[Calin-Dustin-Shea]by Joyee Flynn(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Es llamado La Reunión. El hechizo es lanzado. No hay escapatoria del apareamiento de medianoche.

Harry Mayer de repente encuentra el premio en un juego de tira y afloja. Él no quiere ser el juguete masticable de un vampiro, mucho menos de dos. Pese a las protestas de Harry, cada uno de ellos marca su reclamo.

Louis y William han estado viviendo por su cuenta desde que su clan intentó matarlos por ser gay. Ahora se encuentran una vez más siendo rechazados por alguien que se supone debe amarlos.

¿Harry,Louis y William encontrarán una forma de navegar por el retorcido camino que les imponen sus líderes, o se quedarán perdidos y dejaran atrás todo lo que podría ser?

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Calin-Louis|Shea-Harry|Dustin-William]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenidos. Yo soy el Anciano Burke. —Anunció el obstinado hombre al que había aprendido a evitar en estas malditas cosas—. Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, llevándose con ella una gran parte de nuestra población.   
¿En serio? Dejé que Stacey me convenciera de venir, ¿por qué?   
—Quisiera que todos hagan un brindis conmigo, en memoria de aquellos que perdimos. — El anciano levantó su copa de champán y esperó hasta que toda la multitud sostuvieran la suya—. Jamás los olvidaremos.   
El anciano tragó todo de su copa y luego miró a la multitud. Incliné atrás mi bebida, pensando en los amigos que había perdido durante estos muchos, muchos años. No fue sólo la guerra lo que tuvo a paranormales muriendo, sino todos los años en la clandestinidad, también.   
—Como he dicho, esta es una ocasión trascendental para todos nosotros. En los veinticinco años, desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation ha estado observando y esperando. No esperaremos más.   
—La pelea entre especies deben parar —dijo otro anciano con un largo traje blanco mientras avanzaba—. Los humanos saben de nosotros, y ellos han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha sido objeto de escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.   
Wow. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos. ¡Eso era lo primero! Levanté una ceja, dejé mi vaso y pellizqué mi brazo. No, no está dormido.  
—El Anciano Lucas está en lo correcto —dijo el Anciano Burke mientras hacía un gesto hacia el otro anciano—. Ya no tenemos la indulgencia de esperar a que terminen sus mezquinas disputas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que tomen su lugar entre nuestra sociedad.   
Y ahí se acabaron mis veinte segundos de acuerdo con ellos. Siempre un reto.   
—Todos han hecho el brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están sujetos a los convenios que pusimos ante ustedes.   
—Cada uno tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su pareja —dijo el anciano Lucas—. Si fallan a la hora de reclamar una, dentro de veinticuatro horas, y traerla a ella o él frente a este Concilio para ser reconocido, no tendrán una. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.   
Idiotas, pensé, rodando los ojos. No todos los cambiaformas pueden llegar a ser salvajes. ¿Qué tipo de cachorros tenían como Ancianos hoy en día?   
—A causa de que continúan peleando entre especies, no pueden reclamar a una pareja de su misma raza —dijo el Anciano Burke—. Deberán reclamar una pareja fuera de su propia especie.   
—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este Concilio al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como parias.   
—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán una pareja, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que han bebido, cada uno de ustedes. Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere su necesidad de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.   
—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo —dijo el Anciano Burke—. Hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de su hechizo, será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los 7 usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.   
Bueno, eso afectaría a todos los cambiaformas. Mierda.   
Los dos ancianos fueron a pararse con sus compañeros ancianos y se voltearon para enfrentar a la multitud. —Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.   
—Hijo de... —Comencé a decir, pero un tirón en mi brazo me detuvo cuando la sala estalló en caos.   
—Lo pido. —Gritó un chupasangre rubio mientras me agarraba.   
—De ninguna manera, yo lo vi primero. —Un chupasangre con pelo negro gritó de vuelta y me tiró hacia él.   
—No soy una escopeta, no puedes simplemente pedirme. —Gruñí y retrocedí. Los dos se congelaron y me miraron un momento, y suspiré, pensando que había llegado a través de ellos.   
—¡Suéltalo, Louis! Voy a reclamarlo —dijo el rubio y tiró de mi más fuerte. Por otra parte, tal vez no... —Nu-uh, lo estoy reclamando —gritó Louis. Bueno, supongo que era su nombre, al menos si lo que el rubio había dicho era cierto.   
—Ninguno de ustedes me está reclamando. —Grité y tiré de mis brazos. Entonces hice lo único que hace un cambiaforma herbívoro inteligente cuando se enfrenta a dos chupasangre... Huí. Era como un campo minado de problemas en el salón de baile. La gente agarraba a la persona más cercana a ellos, mientras que otros luchaban y gritaban. Yo acababa de salir de allí cuando escuché a mis potenciales pretendientes gritar detrás de mí otra vez.   
—Hijo de puta. —Gruñí y seguí adelante. Necesitaba más de veinte segundos para pensar en lo que dijeron los ancianos. Entonces supe que tendría que encontrar un compañero, pero de ninguna manera me 8 convertiría en el juguete masticable de algún vampiro. ¡Mucho menos de dos de ellos!   
—Hey, él se está alejando. —Uno de ellos gritó.   
¡Mierda! Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran tan ocupados luchando que se perderían el hecho de que salí corriendo. No hubo tal suerte, lo que era jodidamente típico, especialmente por la manera en que los ancianos nos habían engañado a todos. Acababa de llegar al ala de los herbívoros del castillo cuando fui abordado por detrás y volteado sobre mi espalda.   
—¡Déjenme ir! —Grité, pero aun así no parecieron notarlo.   
—Llegue a él primero. Es mío. —Gritó el rubio y agarró mi muñeca mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.   
—De ninguna manera, yo llegué primero —respondió el otro más fuerte. Tiró de mi otra muñeca e imitó a su rival.   
—¡Paren con esto! —En vez de escuchar, sentí dos juegos de colmillos hundirse en mi cuello—. ¡Hijo de puta!   
Me dolió por unos segundos, en realidad dolió ya que no hubo preparación ni preliminar. Entonces, de repente, estaba insta-duro, mientras mis caderas se empujaban en el aire. ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía por qué la gente podía convertirse en adictos a las mordeduras de vampiros. Antes de que pudiera concentrar otro pensamiento en mi cabeza, explote carga tras carga en mis pantalones. Fue un orgasmo interminable que seguía en oleadas cuanto más bebían de mí.   
Entonces se detuvieron, y traté de ver a través de la neblina mientras me quedaba sin aliento. Quería berrear y gritar, pero ese era el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y mi cuerpo estaba aturdido. En un destello vi que desgarraban sus propias muñecas con sus colmillos como si estuvieran compitiendo entre ellos. Entonces me golpeó lo que iban a hacer.   
—No. —Gimoteé, no teniendo suficiente aire en mis pulmones—. Por favor, no hagan esto.   
—Eres mío ahora. —Gruñó Louis mientras frotaba su muñeca ensangrentada contra su mordisco en mi cuello. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, con sus colmillos todavía fuera.   
—Mío, también. —Gruñó el otro, y me di cuenta de que su muñeca estaba en el otro lado de mi cuello.   
En el momento en que sus sangres entraron en mi sistema a través de sus mordidas, sentí una oleada de poder para las que no había palabras. Y entonces otra ronda de insta-duro y mi polla explotó sin que ninguno de ellos incluso me tocara. Grité todo el tiempo, y no sólo por el placer, sino por el dolor en mi corazón, de ser así como fui apareado.   
Quitaron las muñecas mientras jadeaba y traté de recuperar mi respiración y mi cerebro. Entonces sentí lenguas dobles lamiendo las mordidas cerradas. No pude evitarlo. Empecé a llorar sin hacer ruido. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo mientras la energía fluía a través de mí. Mi cerebro era papilla, y yo había sido reclamado por dos chupadores de sangre que ni siquiera sabían mi nombre.   
—¿Por qué estás llorando, mi compañero? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja mientras suavemente secaba mis lágrimas.   
Abrí los ojos y lo miré con tanto odio que si hubiera tenido algún tipo de magia lo habría incinerado.   
—Nunca vuelvas a jodidamente llamarme así. —Lo desprecié y empujé a los dos. Corrí hacia la pared lejos de ellos, deteniéndome cuando mi espalda la golpeó. Ambos me miraron con shock y curiosidad—. ¡Los odio a los dos y nunca los perdonaré por hacer esto!   
—¿Cómo puedes odiarnos? —Louis jadeó y miró a su amigo—. Somos tus compañeros.   
—¡Ni siquiera sabes mi maldito nombre! —Grité, sonando un poco histérico hasta para mis propios oídos—. Hiciste esto contra mi voluntad, mientras te rogué que no lo hicieras. ¡No eres mejor que los violadores y yo debería mataros a los dos!   
—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el otro, mucho más calmado que Louis. 10   
—Váyanse al infierno. —Le respondí mientras me levantaba con piernas temblorosas—. Voy con los ancianos. Tiene que haber una forma de salir de esto. Esto no está bien.   
—Pero te pedí —dijo Louis en voz baja mientras me seguían. ¿Eran lentos de cabeza o simplemente no me escuchaban? Bien, terminé de hablar con ellos. Volví corriendo al salón de baile, empujando a la gente fuera de mi camino mientras veía rojo de rabia por lo que habían hecho conmigo. Con un salto grácil, salté en el escenario frente a la mesa donde estaban preparando el libro de apareamientos.   
—¿Su nombre? —preguntó el anciano sin siquiera levantar la mirada.   
—Harry Mayer, anciano. —Le dije, dándole el debido respeto—. Necesito a alguien…   
—¿El nombre de su compañero? —Interrumpió él cuando iba a anotarlo. Golpeé mi mano sobre la suya para evitarlo—. Quítame la mano de encima, muchacho.   
—Escúchame. —Gruñí, ignorando el comentario del chico. Apuesto a que era más viejo, pero necesitaba su ayuda—. Me reclamaron contra mi voluntad.   
—Muy triste, herbívoro —dijo burlonamente y puso los ojos en blanco.   
—Me mordieron cuando dije que no —contesté, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su reacción—. ¡Deshacerlo!   
—No podría si quisiera. Ahora dame los nombres de tus compañeros y da un paso al costado, o te arrestaré por abordar a un anciano de la UPAC.   
Di un paso lejos de él, completamente anonado de que me amenazara con eso. ¡Hablando de extremos! Todos escucharon los rumores y susurros sobre prisiones paranormales. ¡Yo sólo palmeé la mano del hombre, por amor de Dios!   
—Louis Davidson —dijo Louis, y dio un paso adelante, luego se volvió hacia mí— ¿Qué es un herbívoro? —Oh, ¿no podía ser en serio? ¡Me emparejaron sin saber mi nombre o lo que era!   
—William Pearson —dijo el otro.   
—Aquí están sus instrucciones —respondió el anciano y le entregó un sobre con el sello oficial de la UPAC—. Ya que ambos lo emparejaron, también estarán apareados mutuamente, incluso si ambos son vampiros. No funcionará si se mantienen separados. Cuando se reclamen entre si depende de usted.   
—No, espere... —Grité antes de que un dolor al rojo vivo explotara en mi estómago. Grité y me hundí de rodillas mientras ambos vampiros hacían lo mismo. Se acabó en segundos, y tiré de mi camisa. Efectivamente era el sello de apareamiento alrededor de mi ombligo, que era donde se colocaba mágicamente en mi especie.   
—Bien, vamos a llevar a nuestro compañero a casa. —William jadeó cuando se puso de pie.   
—Suena bien —respondió Louis.   
Sin un pensamiento en mi cabeza, me paré, tiré mi brazo hacia atrás y golpeé a William en la cara. Retrocedió mientras Louis permanecía allí con la boca abierta. Eso estuvo bien para mí porque momentos después hice lo mismo con él.   
Salté del escenario y los dejé allí, sosteniendo sus mandíbulas con doble aspecto de incredulidad. A la mierda esto, estaba fuera de aquí. Podrían haberme reclamado, pero yo estaría condenado si dejaba que me llevaran a casa como algún tipo de premio. Estaba emparejado, pero si pensaban que iba a actuar como un compañero, podrían simplemente besar mis astas.   
Ni siquiera me molesté con mirar hacia atrás, empujé mi camino de vuelta por el salón de baile. Una vez llegué al ala de herbívoros, saqué mi teléfono y ladré a mi piloto que preparara el avión. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación, empaqué, y fui a buscar a uno de los guardias para que me llevara al aeropuerto.   
—Espera, tenemos que hablar —dijo Louis mientras me alejaba del ala del castillo en el que me alojaba. Los dos permanecieron allí esperándome.   
—Demasiado tarde, pedazo de mierda. —Desprecié y pasé de ellos—. Quería hablar antes de que hundieran los colmillos en mí. Pero no escuchasteis, ¿verdad? Pues bien, ahora los estoy ignorando idiotas.   
—¡No puedes sin embargo! Leímos las reglas. —Gritó mientras corría junto a mí y agitaba un pedazo de papel.   
—Bien. —Gruñí, le arrebaté el papel, y dejé caer mi bolsa. Lo leí y sentí que mi corazón se hundía en mi estómago—. Hijo de puta. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!   
—Preguntamos. Lo es —dijo William suavemente—. Mira, lo lamentamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No puedes perdonarnos y empezar de nuevo?   
—¡No, no podemos! Nunca quise a ninguno de los dos. —Volví a leer la carta, esperando que lo hubiera malinterpretado. No hubo tal suerte. Se indicaba claramente que teníamos que consumar el apareamiento cada veinticuatro horas o las mismas reglas se aplicarían como si no nos hubiéramos apareado. Con un fuerte suspiro, miré a los dos vampiros—. Bueno, al menos no eres feo.   
—Sí, gracias —susurró Louis, mirándose como si estuviera a punto de llorar. ¡Puta mierda! No me metí en este lío y no me iba a sentir culpable por no manejarlo bien.   
—Consigan sus mierdas y encuéntrenme en el frente en diez minutos, o me voy sin ustedes. —Solté, la comprensión de que tenían que mudarse conmigo golpeándome fuerte.   
—Pero vivimos en Nueva York —dijo William, con la boca abierta.   
—Sí, bueno, te mudarás a Georgia a menos que te apetezca ser salvaje —respondí con una sonrisa burlona, ondeando el papel en su rostro. De acuerdo, estaba siendo infantil, pero esto no era mi culpa, ¡maldita sea!   
—¿Eso significa que nos perdonas? —preguntó Louis, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.   
—No, no estaba bromeando cuando dije que nunca te perdonaría. Dice que tenemos que tener sexo y eso es todo lo que recibiréis de mí. ¿Querías un compañero amoroso, chico? Intenta preguntar antes de reclamar uno.   
—Vamos a ir a empacar —respondió William mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo. Ellos se marcharon, Louis me dirigió una triste mirada por encima del hombro, que intenté ignorar.   
Hice mi camino a la puerta principal, haciendo arreglos para nuestro viaje. Los guardias me hicieron mostrar mi marca de apareamiento, y ellos llamaron por radio para sacar uno de los coches.   
Mientras me apoyaba contra la pared y esperaba, pensé en los nuevos hombres de mi vida. No había estado mintiendo cuando dije que no eran feos, pero eso era un eufemismo. La verdad es que eran hermosos.   
William tenía cabello rubio con reflejos fresa y ojos verdes claros que me recordaban a los primeros signos de la primavera. Tenía unos cinco y nueve2* , era delgado, tonificado, y supongo que de unos treinta y cinco años más o menos. Y esos labios gruesos me hicieron pensar en muchas maneras malvadas en las que podía usarlos. Gemí mientras recordaba que todavía llevaba pantalones empapados. No me había cambiado en mi prisa por salir de aquí. Asqueroso.   
Louis por el contrario era el total opuesto de su amigo. Cabello negro hasta las orejas con profundos ojos azules y largas pestañas por las que algunas mujeres matarían. Parecía mucho más inocente que William, y más pequeño de alguna manera. Tal vez era la forma en que sonaba *2 1,80 genuinamente arrepentido, pero no estaba seguro. Louis estaba a la misma altura que William y su construcción, tal vez una pulgada más pequeño. De cualquier manera, estaría dominando a ambos con mi figura de seis y seis3* .   
Esa fue la única razón por la que lograron caer sobre mí. Había dos de ellos abordándome. De lo contrario, habría sido capaz de luchar contra ellos fácilmente. Creo que la otra parte fue sólo shock. Quiero decir, ¿quién iba a una conferencia pensando que sería asaltado y se acoplaría en contra de su voluntad?   
—Estamos listos —dijo William mientras caminaban. Ni siquiera los miré, sólo recogí mi bolsa y nos abrí camino a nuestro viaje.   
Cuando nos sentamos en el SUV de camino al aeropuerto oí a uno de ellos sorbiendo unas cuantas veces. Me rehusé a consolarlos, no importa si estaba sintiendo el tirón del emparejamiento y el deseo. Habían hecho su cama y ahora tenían que acostarse en ella.   
—¿Por qué no vamos a la entrada principal? —preguntó Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba más allá de mí. Estábamos conduciendo más allá de las salidas normales y dirigiéndonos a la entrada del avión chárter.   
—Tengo uno de mis aviones aquí esperando para irnos —respondí. Era una pregunta justa, y aunque yo no quería charlar con ellos, tampoco quería asustarlos. O tal vez lo hacía, pero tendría que decidir eso más tarde.   
—¿Uno de tus aviones? —William jadeó mientras miraba de mí a Louis.   
—Sí, uno de ellos. —Suspiré mientras pasaba la mano por mi corto cabello castaño claro en molestia—. Deberían haber hecho algunas investigaciones antes de emparejarme, ¿no crees? *3 1,98   
—Nuestros colmillos salieron cuando tomamos esa bebida y... —Louis comenzó a decir, pero yo no estaba listo para escuchar sus excusas de mierda.   
—Guárdalo para alguien que se preocupe, niño. —Gruñí cuando el SUV se detuvo.   
—No soy un niño —respondió con una mueca cuando salimos—. Tenemos cuarenta y dos.   
—Bueno, tengo más de cuatro mil —dije, mientras caminaba por el asfalto hacia el avión.   
—Mierda, eso es viejo —murmuró William entre dientes.   
—Sí, así que son niños para mí, no importa tu edad. Demostraron eso con la manera en que actuaban, como niños con un juguete nuevo por el cual luchar. ¿Están ustedes relacionados o algo así? Sabes qué, no importa. Me importa un carajo. Sólo suban al avión y cállense.   
—Dijimos que lo sentimos —susurró Louis mientras subía las escaleras detrás de mí.   
Correcto, lo que sea. Necesitaba una botella de escocés y una máquina del tiempo para hacer frente a todo esto. Guardamos nuestras maletas y rápidamente tomaron sus asientos frente al mío. El piloto llegó por el intercomunicador, anunció que éramos los siguientes en la línea y cuánto tiempo tomaría el vuelo con la corriente de viento actual.   
Diez minutos más tarde estábamos en el aire y estaba bien usar la electrónica. La auxiliar de vuelo que siempre había para vuelos más largos llegó y trajo mi bebida mientras preguntaba lo qué mis huéspedes querían. Vi las rápidas miradas que ella me dio en confusión. No la culpaba porque no había dicho nada antes sobre traer a alguien conmigo, pero no estaba de humor para hablar.   
Mi teléfono sonó después de que tragué mi whisky y pedí otro. Gruñí cuando vi quién era y me di cuenta de que eran a quienes más quería gritar.   
—Guárdatelo. —Ladré después de abrir el teléfono.   
—Mira, sé que estás enojado, Harry. —El anciano Rice suspiró sobre la línea.   
—Ve a la conferencia de UPAC este año para que no tengas que hacerlo en cuatro años. — Imité groseramente, repitiendo la conversación que me había metido en este lío—. Relájate un rato. Tal vez conozcas a alguien agradable.   
—Necesitamos comenzar a repoblar las diferentes especies —dijo, su tono tomando un borde filoso.   
—Sí, bueno, yo soy gay, así que ¿cómo funcionó para ti? Que te jodan, anciano. Tengo dos chupasangre que me reclamaron sin mi permiso. Y cuando le dije a uno de los ancianos, rodó los ojos al pequeño tonto herbívoro antes de amenazar con arrojarme a la cárcel por atacarlo cuando lo único que hice fue detenerlo de escribir mi nombre en el libro de apareamiento. ¿Sabes qué? ¡La UPAC puede besar mi culo la próxima vez que vengan a mí para obtener ayuda!   
—Mierda. —Siseó, y yo casi podía verlo frotándose las manos sobre la cara con frustración— ¿Tienes dos compañeros?   
—Yup. —Bufé y sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad—. No sabían mi nombre o lo que soy, sobre todo porque estaban demasiado ocupados luchando por mí como si fuera un juguete masticable.   
—Oye, eso no es justo. —Exclamó William, molesto.   
—Sí, realmente lo es, niño. —Repliqué, rodando los ojos antes de enfocarme de nuevo en mi llamada—. Sabías que esto iba a suceder, ¿no es así, Rice?   
—Lo planeamos el año pasado para la conferencia de este año. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es llegar a una magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para embrujar a la mitad de los paranormales en el mundo?   
—No, no lo hago —dije sarcásticamente—. Ustedes pobres ancianos. ¿Tuvieron que trabajar demasiado duro para engañarnos a todos?   
—Vete a la mierda, Harry. —Gruñó en el teléfono—. Puede que quieras recordar con quién estás hablando.   
—Sé exactamente con quién estoy hablando, cervatillo —contesté firmemente, poniendo todo mi poder detrás de mi voz. Me refería específicamente a él como cervatillo, que era como los ciervos jóvenes eran llamados, por lo que puede que el recordara cuánto más joven era él que yo—. Puedes ser el anciano de los herbívoros, pero recordemos quién es el mayor aquí.   
—No sabía que esto te pasaría a ti, idiota.   
—Tú sabes que soy gay. ¿Por qué asegurarse de que estuviera allí?   
—¡No es como si pudiéramos decir que todos los paranormales gays no necesitan asistir! —Exclamó como si pensara que yo era el loco aquí cuando ellos nos engañaron—. Y no me importaba que fueras gay. Quería verte feliz. Has estado solo milenios tras milenios, Harry. Mereces establecerte y ser feliz.   
—¿Te estás oyendo? —Gruñí, sosteniendo el teléfono tan fuertemente que pensé que podría romperlo—. ¿Cómo obligarme a aparearme me dará esperanzas de que termine feliz?   
—Cosas más raras se han visto. —Gruñó—. Llámame cuando te calmes.   
—Sí, tal vez los próximos milenios. —Terminé la llamada y le colgué. No estábamos yendo a ninguna parte, y mientras estaba enfadado con él, Rice había sido un buen amigo para mí en el pasado. Y la forma en que UPAC estaba con sus secretos, no es como si me pudiese haber dado un mano. Él simplemente no debería haber presionado para que yo fuese tampoco.   
—En serio, ¿quién eres tú, tío? —preguntó William mientras ambos me miraban boquiabiertos—. Acabas de masticar a un anciano. ¿Tienes algún deseo de morir?   
—Por favoooor. —Me burlé y luego reí. Estos dos no tenían ni idea de a quién se acoplaron realmente, idiotas—. Tengo cuatro mil trescientos noventa y siete años. Soy bastante indestructible en este punto y voy a vivir para siempre. Cuanto más viejo es el paranormal, más fuerte se convierte. Podría tomar una bomba de fuego de un ave fénix y reírme del cosquilleo. Soy inmune a la mayoría de la magia. Ustedes dos probablemente están sintiendo el calor del apareamiento, pero puedo prometerles que yo no.   
—Wow, nos apareamos a Superman —dijo Louis con asombro en su voz. Me habría reído del comentario, salvo que me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Geeenial. Yo no era un fan de lindo y estúpido. Y hasta ahora no estaba dispuesto a apostar que sus coeficientes intelectuales fuera mucho más de dos dígitos.   
—Lo que sea. —Gemí y rodé mis ojos. A la velocidad que iba, terminaría con ellos dentro de mi cabeza. Tiré mi teléfono a William, ya que parecía tomar la iniciativa principalmente por los dos—. Llama a mi ayudante Drea y explica la situación. Ella puede arreglar que todas tus cosas sean empacadas en Nueva York y enviadas a mi propiedad.   
—Realmente no tenemos mucho, o um, un aquelarre —dijo William en voz baja.   
—¿Qué hicisteis mal? —pregunté, estrechando los ojos en la pareja. La única razón por la que un vampiro no tendría un aquelarre es porque les dieron una patada y ningún otro aquelarre los tomaría. ¿A quién diablos me habían atado por toda la eternidad?   
—No hicimos nada —respondió Louis mientras su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y juntó las cejas. En realidad, habría sido adorable si no estuviera tan enojado con ellos—. Nuestro aquelarre de nacimiento trató de matarnos por ser gay. Huimos a Nueva York y estábamos viendo si que el aquelarre de allí si estaba de acuerdo con eso. Decidimos ir a la conferencia este año para ver si podíamos encontrar un aquelarre que nos tomara.   
—¿Qué tipo de jodido aquelarre fue en el que nacieron? —pregunté, con los ojos desorbitados. La mayoría de las comunidades paranormales no tenían ningún problema con ser gay o cualquier otra cosa.   
—Unos puritanos —dijo William con un resoplido—. No realmente, pero era uno pequeño y remoto en Nueva Inglaterra, eso hizo que algunos fanáticos de la Biblia cristiana nos hicieran parecer el engendro de Satanás.   
—Esta biiien entonces. —Arrastre las palabras. ¿Qué decía a eso?—. Bueno, llámala y organízalo. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer. Ella dejara que el personal de la casa sepa que vienen y prepararan sus habitaciones.   
—¿No vamos a dormir contigo? —preguntó Louis, como si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara.   
—No —respondí sin siquiera levantar la mirada de mi ordenador portátil que había sacado—Y no saldré en citas contigo ni te besaré ni te abrazaré. Dice que tengo que follarte una vez al día, y lo haré. Y sólo eso. ¿No te gusta? Jodidamente mal. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de reclamarme.   
—No tienes por qué ser tan malo. —Gruñó William mientras volteó mi teléfono. Yo no iba a pelear con ellos tampoco. Estaba demasiado cansado y tenía demasiado que hacer.   
Los ignoré mientras trabajaba, incluso cuando la azafata nos sirvió el desayuno. Había sido tarde cuando nos fuimos de Escocia, y con la diferencia de horario, el desayuno había sido la mejor opción. Aunque no dejé de beber whisky. Si alguna vez hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tenía un pase libre, era ahora.   
Después de comer, ambos se acomodaron para una siesta. Cuando sus respiraciones se estabilizaron, finalmente dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente tuve un tiempo para hacer frente a todo esto en lugar de sólo estar enojado.   
Mientras miraba fijamente sus pacíficas formas de dormir, mi mente giraba con los pros y los contras de todo esto. Quiero decir, eran calientes y físicamente el tipo de hombres que me irían. Y no eran lo suficientemente dominantes como para intentar tomar el control o ponerse en mi camino. Sé que realmente no me había preocupado en escuchar, pero parecían arrepentirse de lo que hicieron, así que eso significaba que al menos tenían que tener corazón, ¿verdad?   
Y no habían rechazado ni se habían opuesto a tener que mudarse. Pero, de nuevo, ni siquiera tenían un aquelarre o parecían no tener a nadie más que al otro. Supuse que si tuviera que estar acoplado podría haberlo hecho peor. La cuestión principal parecía ser si alguna vez él podría pasar el cómo lo reclamaron. De donde lo mirara, simplemente no creía que pudiera. Y la eternidad sería un tiempo muy largo para estar enojado con sus compañeros.   
Pero podría cambiar lo que sentía... ¿no?


	3. Capítulo 2

La primera semana los evité y básicamente los ignoré, incluso en las comidas. Hablaban tranquilamente mientras yo nunca les decía una palabra. Cuando llegamos a casa, tuve sexo con cada uno de ellos en sus nuevas habitaciones. Y sí, había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida incluso si se sentía frío. Odiaba sentir que los hombres que se suponía que eran mis compañeros no fueran más que una noche.   
Había ordenado a William que estuviera listo para mí todas las mañanas para su sexo diario y a Louis por la noche. Y no se quejaron ni dicho algo al respecto. Estaban estirados, resbalosos, a cuatro patas, y esperándome cuando llegué a ellos. Louis había intentado que lo dejara acostado sobre su espalda mientras lo cogía, pero no podía soportar ver sus caras mientras jodíamos. Simplemente no podía.   
Había una gran parte de mí que quería simplemente perdonarlos y tratar de conocer a mis compañeros. Pero la otra parte de mí seguía diciéndome que no podía confiar en ellos por nada del mundo, así que ¿por qué perder el tiempo y esfuerzo? Solamente lastimaba mi corazón que el único contacto que tuviera con ellos fuera una jodida rápida donde ambos nos liberábamos, apenas decíamos dos palabras, y seguíamos caminos separados.   
Me estaba desgastando y apenas dormía. Podría lanzarme al trabajo y lo hice, pero en algún momento del día terminaba pensando en ellos. Mis pensamientos seguían derivando a lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Eran felices aquí? ¿Habían llegado sus cosas y se acomodaron bien? Pero nunca pregunté. Y no sabía si eso era porque yo era un idiota obstinado o simplemente estaba herido por la forma en que me habían tratado.   
Suspiré al llegar al cuarto de Louis. No podíamos seguir así, pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo tratar de arreglar esto. ¿Podríamos realmente pasar los próximos cuatro años de esta manera? ¿Y después de eso? ¿Volverían a Nueva York y actuarían como si esto nunca pasó? Esa idea tenía a mi corazón doliendo en mí pecho.   
Respirando hondo, abrí la puerta y entré, asegurándome de cerrarla detrás de mí. La luz en la mesita de noche no estaba como normalmente y mi compañero no estaba listo para mí. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba en la cama.   
—¿Louis? —pregunté mientras buscaba en la habitación. Les había dado las habitaciones más grandes al lado de la mía, así que estarían cómodos al menos.   
—Por favor, déjame solo —susurró y yo miré en la dirección de su voz. Estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal, mirando hacia la noche. Sus rodillas estaban atraídas hacia su pecho, los brazos envueltos alrededor de él y estaba llorando. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y lo hacía parecer aún más hermoso mientras se derramaba sobre él.   
Louis no llevaba camisa, sólo un par de pantalones de pijama y mis manos dolían por tocar su piel de marfil de la manera que un verdadero compañero debía. La forma en que cualquier hombre con pulso desearía.   
—Ya no puedo hacer esto, Harry. —Louis sollozo cuando no le respondí—. No puedo decir que lo siento ya cuando no quieres escuchar. No puedo cambiar lo que hicimos o cómo lo hicimos.   
—Tienes que hacerlo o te volverás loco y perderás tu capacidad de beber sangre —dije mientras daba un paso vacilante hacia él.   
—¿Y vivir así no me está volviendo loco? —preguntó con una risa enfermiza—. Ambos estamos tan jodidamente sedientos que ha estado doliendo durante días, pero hemos estado demasiado asustados para decírtelo.   
—Yo... yo no sabía que tenías que beber tan a menudo —dije mientras me sentía como un idiota. Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que ellos necesitaran sangre.   
—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? No has dicho más de dos frases desde que llegamos aquí. —Se las arregló para graznar antes de enterrar su rostro en sus rodillas y romperse.   
—No llores, Louis. —Corrí hacia él y lo levanté sobre mi regazo cuando me senté—. Por favor, no llores.   
—Perdónanos. —Sollozó mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello—. ¡Por favor! Lo sentimos, Harry. Estamos tan jodidamente arrepentidos. Nuestros colmillos salieron después de la bebida que nos dieron y todo en lo que pudimos pensar fue en encontrar a alguien para beber. Tenía mucha sed. Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. ¡Si hubiera sido así, habría querido aparearme con la misma persona que William para que pudiéramos estar juntos! Simplemente no podía pensar más allá de la necesidad y tú estabas allí y tan hermoso.   
Tomó cada onza de fuerza en mí perdonarlo, pero después de ver el lío que él era, lo hice. —De acuerdo —susurré.   
—¿De acuerdo qué? —preguntó entre hipidos.   
—Te perdono. —Le dije mientras lo movía a horcajadas sobre mi regazo—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me dolió saber que me reclamaron de esa manera. ¿Crees que así es como quería mi apareamiento?   
—No. —Gimió y bajó los ojos avergonzado—. Haré lo que sea que quieras para compensarte. Tampoco quería que mi apareamiento fuera así. Quería enamorarme como lo estoy de...   
Y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Louis amaba a William.   
—¿Lo sabe? —pregunté después de aclararme la garganta. El pánico en los ojos de Louis me dijo que no, pero necesitaba saberlo con seguridad. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de mí—. ¿Él te ama?   
—No lo creo —susurró Louis—. Nos estábamos besábamos por primera vez y alguien nos encontró. Así es como el aquelarre supo que éramos gay. Nunca más me tocó después de eso, excepto cuando debimos trabajar juntos.   
—¿Trabajar? —Jadeé, con los ojos muy abiertos. Queridos dioses, ¿qué habían hecho para sobrevivir sin un aquelarre?   
—Hicimos trabajos de modelaje pero sobre todo pornografía en Internet cuando necesitábamos el dinero. —Él todavía no me miraba y mi corazón se rompió por ellos. Sé que en edad humana eran de mediana edad, pero para los paranormales, básicamente estaban saliendo de los pañales. Bueno, no realmente, pero eran muy jóvenes.   
—Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero. —Le dije y le besé el pelo.   
—Pero quiero más que un hombre rico viniendo a mi habitación cada noche, Harry. Quiero un compañero. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero ser amado algún día.   
—Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes me lastimaron, pero estoy empezando a entender que no tenías control sobre tus acciones. Dame un poco de tiempo para procesarlo y tal vez podamos empezar de nuevo. Eso es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo. Siento que hayas estado sufriendo. Debería haber pensado en que ustedes necesitarían sangre.   
—Hueles muy bien. —Siseó mientras sus colmillos se alargaban—. Estoy pidiéndolo esta vez. Por favor, Harry, ¿puedo beber de ti?   
—Sí, puedes, mi compañero. —Susurré mientras descubría mi garganta. Él gimió de deleite mientras se inclinaba y me lamía el cuello. Grité cuando hundió sus colmillos. Se sentía fantástico y no por la insta-duro y el orgasmo. Al animal en mí le encantaba que yo estuviera cuidando de mi pareja.   
Louis gimió mientras bebía profundamente, empujando sus caderas contra mí. Alcancé sus pantalones y le acaricié segundos antes de que mi propio orgasmo se estrellara contra mí. Las luces destellaron detrás de mis ojos mientras rugía mi liberación. Maldita sea, necesitaba esta conexión con ellos. Era mucho más íntima que el sexo.   
—Gracias. —Susurró mientras lamía la mordida—. Lo haremos bien si nos dejas, Harry.   
Lo miré con confusión hasta que me di cuenta de que en algún momento durante el paseo me había caído en el asiento de la ventana y él me había seguido. Mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de los sedosos mechones, busqué en sus ojos.   
—Te creo —respondí y me incliné para rozar mis labios sobre los de él. Louis jadeó y devolvió el beso. Sus labios eran aún más suaves de lo que parecían. Gemí, empujando mi lengua en su boca mientras nos sacaba del asiento. Se envolvió alrededor de mí mientras lo llevaba a la cama y lo acostaba. No me separé, amando la sensación de mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.   
—Quiero más. —Jadeó al separarnos cuando el aire se hizo necesario— . No quiero romper el hechizo bajo el que estás que te ha hecho tocarme de esta manera finalmente, pero William necesita sangre. No tomé mucho, así que no te haremos daño. Puede que sólo estés un poco cansada mañana.   
—Todavía tenemos que tener sexo esta noche —dije mientras me alejaba de él lentamente.   
—Siempre podré montarte si te desgastamos. —Louis rio. ¡Oh, ese sonido! Nunca había oído a ninguno de ellos reír o una risilla y me hizo sentir años más joven. Quería patearme por dejar que mi rabia durara tanto tiempo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.   
—Entonces vamos a buscar a nuestro compañero —respondí con una sonrisa y lo empujé a mis brazos. Esto era incluso mejor que la risita. Louis cabía tan perfectamente en mis brazos y me gustaba tanto que podía verme llevándole mucho en nuestro futuro.   
—No vas a cambiar de opinión mañana y volver a estar enojado, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras nos llevaba fuera de su habitación y hacia la de William.   
—No, estuve pensando en qué hacer para superar todo esto todo el día antes de verte llorar. Tampoco podía seguir así, Louis. Simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. Pero saber que beber les afectó de esa manera ayuda. Y ahora que he saboreado lo dulces que son tus labios, no creo que haya vuelta atrás.   
—Gracias —susurró y acarició mi cuello mientras entramos en la habitación de William.   
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está Louis herido? —preguntó William en pánico mientras saltaba de la cama. Corrió hacia nosotros y pasó las manos sobre nuestro compañero.   
—Bésalo —susurré en el oído de Louis para que sólo él pudiera oír. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando una sonrisa estalló en su rostro. En un instante, agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de William y aplastó sus bocas juntas. ¡Joder era caliente! Gimieron y se adentraron más, usando lengua y dientes.   
—Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho —susurró Louis mientras apoyaba su frente en la de William—Siento que fuéramos capturados y que el aquelarre tratara de matarnos, pero quiero que vuelvas a ser de esa manera.   
—¿En serio? —William jadeó, sus cejas se dispararon hasta su frente—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Traté de besarte cuando, umm, ya sabes.   
—Louis me habló de la pornografía. Está bien, William —dije suavemente, adivinando que por eso de repente parecía avergonzado.   
—¿Lo es? —preguntaron los dos juntos.   
—Bueno, no está bien que sigan haciéndolo mientras están acoplados a mí —respondí, escogiendo mis palabras con sabiduría para que no les ofendiera—. Pero entiendo por qué lo hicisteis y no me importan sus pasados. Sólo me preocupo por nuestro futuro.   
—¿Así que nos perdonas?   
—Sí, Louis me explicó lo que pasó con lo de beber de mí y le dije que lo intentaría. —Nos movimos todos a la cama y nos sentamos, William y Louis moviéndose así ambos estaban en mi regazo—. Yo estaba realmente herido por lo que hicisteis y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme y confiar en ti. Así que necesito que me jures que nunca harás algo contra mi voluntad otra vez.   
—No lo haré. Lo prometemos —dijo rápidamente William y me besó en la mejilla—. ¿Por qué cargaste a Louis aquí?   
—No puedo creer que te dije que te amo y que no hayas dicho nada — dijo Louis, mirando a William cuando estaba a punto de responder.   
—Yo también te amo —respondió William suavemente mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Louis—. Lamento que no lo supieras. Intenté que durmieras en la cama en esa porquería de apartamento en el que vivíamos, pero siempre te ibas a dormir al sofá. Pensé que me rechazabas.   
—No, pensé que estabas diciendo que podríamos rotar quién dormía en la cama.   
—Bueno, ¿no somos todos idiotas? —Me reí mientras miraba de ida y vuelta, casi como un partido de tenis—. Antes de ir más lejos, necesitas sangre, William. Louis ya tiene algo de mí. Lo siento, no he pensado en eso. No sabía que ustedes estaban sufriendo.   
—No queríamos molestarte y ser exigentes —susurró y miró hacia abajo. Vi el brillo de sus colmillos apareciendo ante la mención de sangre.   
—Bueno, ya pasó y vamos a empezar desde cero. Es hora de probar esto de verdad en vez de la manera en la que íbamos. Ninguno de nosotros estaba feliz con ese acuerdo.   
—¿Puedo beber de ti? —preguntó William mientras levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme a la garganta. Tragué fuerte por el hambre que veía en sus ojos, especialmente cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre las puntas de sus colmillos.  
—Sí, mi compañero —dije con voz ronca—. Toma lo que necesites de mí.   
—Gracias joder. —Gimió y se inclinó hacia delante. Me empujaron hacia la cama mientras William me besaba en la garganta. Estaba asumiendo que era Louis quién estaba sacando mis pantalones cortos mientras nuestro compañero me mordía. Bebió de mí y yo me agaché y envolví su polla, siseando de placer cuando Louis me tragó.   
Grite y me corrí cuando mi cuerpo estuvo abrumado de sensaciones. William dejó de beber y lamió la mordedura cerrándola mientras yo seguía viniéndome. Mis compañeros cuidaron muy bien de mí, Louis tragando cada gota de mi semen mientras William me besaba el cuello y jugaba con mis pezones.   
—Dulce misericordia. —Jadeé mientras mi orgasmo disminuía y traté de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones—. Los dos me van a matar.   
—Y todavía no hemos terminado contigo. —Ronroneó William—. ¿Estás bien conmigo tomándote mientras Louis te monta?   
—Podría estar de acuerdo4* . —Gemí, sobre todo a mi propio juego de palabras. Ambos se rieron después de que Louis sacó mi polla, la maldita cosa todavía dura como una roca. William se arrastró hacia la mesita de noche y recuperó el lubricante mientras Louis empujaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Entonces conseguí un asiento en primera fila para que ambos me prepararan.   
—Gracias por perdonarnos, Harry —susurró Louis mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Un dedo resbaladizo se introdujo en mi agujero y me obligué a relajarme—. No te arrepentirás. Nosotros cuidaremos tan bien de ti, que estarás contento de que te hayamos saltado en la conferencia.   
—Uh-huh —murmuré mientras otro dedo se deslizaba dentro con el primero. Me di cuenta que uno era de Louis y el otro era de William. ¡Mierda eso era caliente! Me retorcí de placer mientras me estiraban rápidamente, los dos. Cuando estuve listo, Louis se movió a mi lado y me besó mientras William empujaba su polla de tamaño impresionante en mi culo—. Olvidé lo bien que se siente.   
*4 I could get behind that. Podría estar detrás de eso.   
—Como una dura polla en ti, ¿verdad? —William ronroneó mientras me frotaba el estómago y empujaba el resto del camino dentro de mí. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité por la ligera quemadura.   
—Mi turno —dijo Louis mientras William envolvía mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.   
—Espera, tenemos que estirarte. —Jadeé cuando me acostumbré a ser llenado.   
—Lo hicimos mientras te preparaba. —Él rio y se montó a horcajadas en mi regazo. William balanceó sus caderas y ayudó a bajar a nuestro hombre en mi polla. Gemí en voz alta ante las sensaciones duales de uno en mí y otro rodeándome—. Me encanta sentir estar lleno.   
—Deberías sentir su trasero —dijo William con fuerza, mostrando lo difícil que era para él mantenerse quieto.   
—Esto se siente correcto —susurré para mí mismo mientras miraba a mis dos compañeros que me querían.   
—¿Qué? —preguntó Louis suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y pasaba sus manos sobre mi pecho.   
—Se siente tan bien —respondí en lugar de la verdad. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni puta idea. Sólo salió antes de que pudiera pensar con la falta de sangre fluyendo en mi cerebro. Mentalmente me encogí de hombros y adiviné que simplemente no estaba listo para una admisión semejante.   
—Esto es mucho mejor que tener que hacerlo en cámara. —William gimió y aumentó el ritmo. Ese fue un comentario del que teníamos que hablar más adelante, pero no por el momento. No quería estropear el ambiente de nuestro primer tiempo real juntos. Él cambió el ángulo y comenzó a clavarse en mi punto dulce.   
—Joder, me voy a venir. —Grité.   
Louis parecía estar cerca, así que me acerqué y empecé a acariciar su polla a tiempo con sus caderas. Fui recompensado con una amplia sonrisa y luego un beso. Mi compañero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los tendones de su cuello se abultaron mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Me cabalgó con completo abandono y fue una belleza.   
Miré más allá de Louis para ver a William mirándome. Su mirada era tan intensa, tan enfocada que sabía que no había un pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuera el de traerme placer. Fue en ese momento, con mis dos compañeros impresionantes enfocados en nada más que en mí, que verdaderamente los perdoné completamente. No eran hombres egoístas y mentirosos. No tenían intención de lastimarme y finalmente conseguí eso.   
—¡Harry! —Gritó Louis mientras montones de su semilla se disparaban desde su polla y por todo mi pecho. Yo estaba distraído con la magnífica vista de su placer cuando mi orgasmo se estrelló contra mí como un camión Mack. Rugí cuando el placer se apoderó de mí y llenaba el dulce culo de Louis. En algún lugar en la distancia oí a William gritar mi nombre cuando él se vino en mi agujero.   
Nosotros cabalgamos nuestra felicidad juntos por lo que parecían horas en lugar de varios minutos. Cuando se nos pasó, Louis se derrumbó sobre mí con William en su espalda. Miré a la magnífica imagen de mis dos saciados, sudorosos, calientes compañeros y juré que haría lo correcto por ellos a partir de ahora.   
—Yo taaaambién necesitaba esto. —Louis jadeó cuando William cayó a un lado de mí mientras él caía hacía el otro. Tiré de los dos en mis brazos y se acurrucaron contra mí. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí querido, cuidado. Me gustó… mucho.   
—Yo también. —Admití y besé ambas cabezas.   
—¿Es una mala forma de pedir más cuando nos has dado tanto? — preguntó Louis, inclinando su cuello para mirarme a los ojos.   
—Acabo de llegar tres veces en el lapso de una hora. —Me reí y le besé la frente—. No estoy seguro de estar listo para dar mucho más esta noche.   
—No, no eso. —Él rio y alcanzó la mano de William. Entrelazaron sus dedos sobre mi estómago y me lleno una sensación de paz entre nosotros por la tensión que se había ido. —Queremos carne.   
—Tú acabas de tener mi carne, cariño —dije. Eso los envió a una cascada de risitas, a las que me uní.   
—A la hora de la cena, tontito —dijo William y lamió mi pezón—. Le expliqué a Louis lo que es un herbívoro y lo entendemos. Pero somos carnívoros y si como mucha más ensalada, podría volverme loco. Quiero una hamburguesa con queso tan mal que me atrevería a prometerte todo lo que quisieras.   
—Voy a hablar con Stacey. —Me reí entre dientes—. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de cocinar algo distinto de mis comidas vegetarianas.   
—¿Qué clase de herbívoro eres tú? —preguntó Louis con suavidad mientras sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza—. Hemos intentado averiguarlo, pero ninguno de los empleados nos hablaba. Creo que están preocupados de molestarte ya que no hablabas con nosotros.   
—Mierda. —Siseé y cerré los ojos. Ni siquiera había pensado en el hecho de que mi personal los evitase si mantenía mi distancia—. Hablaré con el personal. No sabía que eso estaba sucediendo y no dejaré que continúe.   
—Está bien. En su mayoría, solemos vegetar en tu biblioteca —dijo William rápidamente, como preocupado de que estuviera molesto—. Y nuestras cosas llegaron el otro día, así que pasamos una hora desembalando.   
—¿Una hora? —pregunté con sorpresa. ¿Cuántas cosas tenían si sólo les tomaba una hora desempacar a los dos?   
—Hemos salido corriendo del aquelarre con la ropa que llevábamos — respondió Louis con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si queríamos comprar más cosas, teníamos que trabajar más por el dinero y...   
—Odio interrumpir, pero me estoy poniendo pegajoso —dije, cortándolo—. Vayamos a bañarnos en la bañera de hidromasaje y hablaremos como deberíamos haberlo hecho cuando llegaron aquí.   
—Pero ya no nos estamos preocupando por eso, porque estamos empezando de nuevo, ¿verdad? —William parecía vacilante cuando todos nos sentamos y nos levantamos de la cama—. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad?   
—Si eso está bien para ustedes, sí. —Dirigí el camino hacia mi cuarto de baño adjunto y encendí la gran bañera—. De la forma en que lo veo, todos metimos la pata de una manera u otra, pero no fuimos intencionalmente crueles. Les perdono a los dos y me gustaría simplemente seguir adelante.   
Me puse de pie de nuevo después de conectar la bañera y añadir las burbujas, sólo para ser abordado por dos cuerpos más pequeños envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. Mirándolos, vi en sus ojos tal alivio que mi corazón se derritió.   
—¿Lo tomo como un sí?   
—Sí, dios sí. —Louis prácticamente gritó. Me abrace a ambos de vuelta y luego nos metimos en la bañera. Mi culo estaba amando la idea, ya que habían pasado décadas desde que lo había utilizado de tal manera.  
—Primero, soy un ciervo —dije cuando todos nos acomodamos y nos estiramos.   
—¿Cómo Bambi? —preguntó William, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando me miró como si tratara de encontrar signos de pelaje.   
—Al final de la película. —Me reí entre dientes. La vida nunca iba a ser aburrida con ellos alrededor—. Soy un macho de dieciséis puntos. Significa que tengo cuernos enormes y soy un ciervo completamente desarrollado. Así que no es poco, comparado con Bambi.   
—Eso es genial —dijo Louis suavemente, su voz llena de asombro—. ¿Podemos, ya sabes, montarte?   
—Supongo —respondí después de un momento con un encogimiento de hombros—. Nunca he tenido a nadie que lo haga antes y no es como si me pudieras ensillar. Pero podríamos intentarlo si quieres.   
—¡Increíble! —Exclamó Louis mientras alcanzaba y apagaba el agua. Cuando retrocedí, casi me eché a reír. Mis dos compañeros estaban jugando con burbujas como si nunca antes las hubieran visto. Cuando atrapé la mirada de Louis y levanté una ceja, se sonrojó—. Nuestro aquelarre no permitía lujos como burbujas en el baño.   
—O la mayoría de las cosas que eran divertidas —dijo William con un resoplido—. No vimos nuestra primera película hasta después de que nos fuimos.   
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que fue eso? —pregunté suavemente.   
—Hace unos dos años —contestó Louis suavemente y comenzó a inquietarse con algunas burbujas—. Teníamos un poco de dinero en una cuenta bancaria que escondimos del aquelarre de los trabajos que teníamos allí.   
—Hicimos ropa para el aquelarre —dijo William cuando vio la pregunta en mis ojos—. Por supuesto que era aburrida, ropa mundana. Nada como lo que queríamos hacer, pero en nuestro clan cuando tenías edad suficiente, elegías un trabajo y te entrenaban para que contribuyeras.   
—¿Por qué no se marcharon antes de que tuvieran que escapar?   
—Los vampiros no pueden simplemente levantarse y mudarse de la forma en que los humanos o la mayoría de los paranormales pueden. —Louis frunció el ceño y habló sobre cómo se sentía por las prácticas de su gente— . Tienes que tener lo que consideran una razón legítima para cambiarte de aquelarre. Y no encajar con el tuyo o querer ver más del mundo no se considera una razón suficiente.   
—Eso es horrible. —Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Nunca podría haber sobrevivido a una atmósfera así. Esa no es la manera en la que la mayoría de los herbívoros trabajan, especialmente porque somos más raros que otros grupos. La mayoría de nosotros nos separamos de nuestras familias cuando somos mayores y vivimos solos. No tengo una manada o grupo, sólo nuestro anciano realmente. ¿Van a tener problemas por no estar en un aquelarre?   
—Las reglas son diferentes cuando estás apareado —dijo William, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los vampiros solitarios son los que les preocupan. Una vez que encuentras a tu pareja, puedes ir a cualquier parte con ellos, pero la mayoría de los vampiros se aparean dentro de su propio aquelarre, así que todavía no hay mucho movimiento alrededor.   
—¿Su aquelarre sabe que están vivos o dónde terminaron?   
—Sí, nos encontraron una vez —respondió Louis mientras su rostro palidecía—. Alguien les dijo lo que estábamos haciendo para ganar dinero, y decir que estaban enojados es decirlo suavemente. Enviaron a un grupo detrás de nosotros, pero los vimos esperándonos cuando volvíamos a casa del trabajo una noche. Corrimos y encontramos otro lugar en Nueva York. Nunca volvimos a ese apartamento de nuevo.   
—Jesús. —Siseé, mi pecho doliendo por la cantidad de mierda que habían tenido que soportar—. Bueno, ahora están a salvo aquí. Te puedo prometer eso. Nadie, ni siquiera su aquelarre entero, pensaría en joder conmigo o con mis compañeros.   
—¿Por qué? —William levantó una ceja antes de mirar a Louis.   
—Porque me necesitan —dije con una sonrisa maligna. Estaba a punto de dejar caer una gran bomba sobre mis compañeros, pero al menos comprendían que estaban a salvo. Y eso era lo más importante.


	4. Capítulo 3

—De acuerdo, eso no es extrañamente críptico o un poco de espeluznante —dijo Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Te importaría explicar ese punto?   
Pensé por un minuto en qué invento mío podría haber utilizado su aquelarre que básicamente vivía en el siglo pasado. —¿Ustedes llevaron esas tapas para sus colmillos cuando salían entre los humanos antes de que ellos se enteraran de nosotros?   
Mientras los colmillos de un vampiro eran retráctiles, seguían siendo mucho más puntiagudos y mortales que los colmillos humanos. Era difícil ocultarlos a menos que caminaran con la boca cerrada.   
—Por supuesto, ¿quién no lo ha hecho? —William respondió, con una expresión adorablemente confundida. Entonces fue como si una bombilla se encendiera por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Tú inventaste eso?   
—Yup. —Le respondí mientras sus mandíbulas caían—. He tomado diferentes nombres a través de los siglos e incluso han sido puestos en los libros de historia humana como ese inventor. Trabajo para humanos y paranormales. Muchas comunidades paranormales han venido a mí en los últimos años con un problema, y yo busco una solución. En realidad, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una sangre sintética que su anciano me pidió que hiciera para ayudar a vampiros.   
—Nuestro aquelarre sería suicida de meterse contigo si nuestro anciano está trabajando contigo en un proyecto. —El alivio en la cara de Louis cuando lo dijo era tan fuerte que era casi algo que podía alcanzar y tocar—. Así que no te hemos arruinado por aparearnos contigo.   
—Nop. —Me reí, contento al menos por haber aliviado ese miedo de ellos—. Y nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que ellos se metan contigo de nuevo.  
—Gracias joder. —William suspiró y se deslizó un poco más hacia el agua—. Elegimos sabiamente en nuestro calor de apareamiento. Y aquí nosotros que sólo te queríamos porque eras caliente.   
—Me alegro de poder sorprenderte gratamente —dije lentamente y luego guiñé un ojo para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto—. Háblame sobre la ropa que estabas haciendo para el clan. Dijiste que no era el tipo de ropa que querías hacer. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría?   
—Oh sí. —Louis asintió, sus ojos brillando ante la idea—. Pudimos coger uno de nuestros libros de diseño con cosas que soñábamos hacer un día, pero los otros tuvimos que dejarlos atrás. Solíamos esbozar todo tipo de ropa que haríamos si nos hubieran dejado.   
—No todas las ropas eran para, um, bueno, la vista pública —dijo William, aclarándose la garganta y mirando a otro lado.   
—¿De verdaaaad? —pregunté, de repente interesado en mis compañeros con imaginaciones sucias—. Y díganme, ¿cuáles eran estas nopúblicamente-apropiadas ropas?   
—Bragas y tangas. —Anunció Louis con orgullo, sin tener la misma vergüenza que su amigo—. Algunos eran sólo bonitos que se podían usar debajo de la ropa, pero otros eran para rasgar, del tipo para diversión en la cama.   
—¿Entonces es lo que ustedes quieren hacer con sus vidas? ¿Hacer ropa?   
—Realmente no hemos pensado en eso. —William se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con las burbujas—. Han sido un par de años desde que cualquiera de nosotros ha tocado una máquina de coser, ya que estábamos haciendo otras cosas por dinero.   
—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo se metieron en eso? —pregunté, cuidando dejar mi juicio fuera de mi voz.   
—Cuando nos fuimos, no teníamos ninguna ID ni nada aparte de nuestra libreta de ahorros —dijo Louis en voz baja—. El aquelarre tenía todo eso para mantener a sus miembros en la línea. Además, no se nos permitió salir del aquelarre por ninguna razón sin permiso, así que realmente no los necesitamos hasta que lo hicimos y no los teníamos.   
—Así que no pudisteis conseguir trabajos legítimos. —Rellené para que no tuvieran que hacerlo.   
—Louis vio un anuncio en un artículo sobre modelos deseados y era dinero rápido por un lado. Fuimos a verlo y estaban emocionados de que fuéramos vampiros ya que no muchos paranormales les permitían tomar imágenes de cualquier otra cosa que su forma humana. Así que estamos en algunas novelas de romance como los modelos con nuestros colmillos descubiertos. Y al principio fue realmente genial. No era la gran cosa, dejar que los colmillos aparezcan, quitarnos las camisas y posábamos de la forma en que ellos querían.   
—Pero eso no es un trabajo con mucha demanda —dijo Louis en voz baja y tembló. No era por el agua, pero pensé que era hora de salir de la bañera pronto. Enjaboné una toallita para cada uno de ellos antes de limpiame a mí mismo. Tomaron la indirecta y Louis especialmente parecía agradecido por la distracción mientras hablaba—. Entonces nos ofrecieron hacer algunas sesiones de fotos desnudos.   
—Y de nuevo, no era gran cosa realmente —susurró William mientras sus mejillas se calentaban—. No podíamos admitir que a nuestra edad éramos vírgenes, ya que nuestro aquelarre era tan correcto y no tenías relaciones sexuales hasta que te aparearas. Supongo que les gustó lo que vieron porque luego nos llamaron para hacer algo de porno. Nada grande, sólo de pie al fondo de las escenas y masturbándote. Era embarazoso, pero el dinero estaba bien. Quiero decir, un par de cientos por hacerlo una vez.   
—Eso todavía no podría haber sido suficiente para que ustedes dos sobrevivieran en Nueva York —contesté cuando se callaron.   
—No, no, no lo fue —dijo Louis mientras terminábamos de lavarnos el pelo—. Incluso para pagar por el infestado de ratas estudio que teníamos. Así que alguien descubrió que éramos vírgenes y nos ofrecieron cinco de los grandes por tener sexo anal. Conseguimos más porque era nuestra primera vez.   
—Pero dijimos que no a otra persona. —Exclamó William—. Lo haríamos si era uno con el otro. Nunca dejamos que nadie más nos toque.   
—¿Perdiste tu virginidad en cámara? —Le pregunté, no para que se sintieran mal, sino para mostrar que comprendía lo difícil que debió ser.   
—Sí. —Admitió Louis y luego salió de la bañera—. Dejé que William me tomara y supongo que fuimos un éxito, pero éramos estúpidos.   
—¿Cómo es eso? —Salí también y les di una toalla a cada uno antes de secarme.   
—No sabíamos que otros chicos recibían derechos de autor de sus películas —respondió William—. Ellos sólo nos pagaban cada vez que lo hacíamos sin ningún beneficio de si vendíamos bien. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que había otras opciones hasta justo antes de la conferencia. Pero para entonces ya estábamos tratando de entrar en el aquelarre de Nueva York. Y tomamos todo el dinero que teníamos para los billetes de avión a Escocia, pensando que si ese aquelarre no funcionaba, podríamos encontrar otro allí.   
—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Arrojamos nuestras toallas al cesto y volvimos al dormitorio. Ambos asintieron mientras me seguían. Me volví cuando llegué a la cama y mantuve las mantas abiertas para ellos. Mis compañeros parecían tan perdidos y abatidos que me estaba matando. —Si tuviste cinco mil cuando tuviste relaciones sexuales en cámara, ¿Cómo es que estaban tan pobres todavía?   
—Sólo conseguimos eso la primera vez porque éramos vírgenes — susurró Louis mientras se subía a la cama primero. Subí después, con William por último. —Después de eso, era sólo tres de los grandes y sólo nos querían una vez al mes durante un fin de semana. E incluso con seis mil al mes entre los dos no era mucho. Cuesta mucho comprar sangre cuando no vives con un aquelarre.   
—Además, perdimos nuestro depósito y tuvimos que reemplazar nuestras cosas cuando encontramos a esos tipos de nuestro aquelarre que nos esperaban una vez —dijo tristemente William mientras se acurrucaban contra mí. Envolví un brazo alrededor de cada uno de ellos, amando la sensación de los dos poniendo la cabeza sobre mis hombros—. Intentamos conseguir trabajos reales, pero no sabíamos cómo conseguir unos ID legítimos. Ni siquiera teníamos certificados de nacimiento y los humanos se asustan cuando no estás afiliado a cierto aquelarre o manada.   
—Bueno, creo que es impresionante lo fuerte que ambos son al sobrevivir a todo eso— susurré y luego besé a cada uno de ellos suavemente.   
—¿Lo haces? ¿No estás disgustado de que nos hayamos vendido así? —preguntó Louis, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, pero todavía había esperanza de que no los rechazara.   
—No, en lo más mínimo, cariño —respondí con una sonrisa—. Soy demasiado viejo para juzgar o fingir que puedo entender todo por lo que otras personas pasan. He vivido mucho tiempo y he visto demasiado como para pensar que hacer pornografía es horrible. Demonios, eso es leve en comparación con lo que he visto en el mundo.   
—Me alegra que te hayamos escogido —susurró William—. Todavía lo siento por cómo pasó, pero estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que aterrizáramos con alguien como tú, Harry.   
—Yo también —contesté honestamente—. Ahora vamos a dormir un poco.   
—Está bien —dijo Louis con un bostezo.   
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estaban respirando regularmente, profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, no podía unirme a ellos. Mi mente estaba corriendo con todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había aprendido esta noche sobre mis dulces compañeros. Y entonces un plan empezó a formarse en mi cabeza. Parecía que diseñar ropa era su verdadera pasión y, mientras yo tenía suficiente dinero para todos nosotros, era importante que no se sintieran como sanguijuelas o algo así.   
Antes de dormirme, decidí tres cosas. Uno, iban a estar en mi cama cada noche a partir de ahora. Después de pasar este corto tiempo con ellos en mis brazos así, supe que no había vuelta atrás para mí.   
En segundo lugar, iba a echarlos a perder con todo lo que nunca habían tenido al crecer o cuando estuvieron solos. Había tanto del mundo que mis compañeros necesitaban experimentar y ya no tenían que hacerlo por sí solos. Y tenía la sensación de que sus reacciones valdrían más que cualquier cosa que pudiera comprarles.   
En tercer lugar, iba a buscar máquinas de coser y ponerles un taller en la casa. Tal vez podrían tomar uno de mis talleres, o tener una habitación vacía al lado de mi laboratorio en el nivel más bajo de la casa. Si esto era lo que podía hacerlos felices, quería dárselo a ellos.   
Satisfecho de tener un plan, finalmente me acurruqué para dormir con una sonrisa en mi cara. Quizás ir a Escocia fue lo mejor que me pasó. ¡Maldita sea! Eso significaba que le debía una disculpa al anciano Rice. Bastardo. ¿Quién sabría que el tenía razón después de todo?  
****  
Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un gemido mientras labios y lenguas dobles lamian y chupaban a lo largo de mi clavícula. Y entonces sentí que dos manos más pequeñas bajaban por mi estómago, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a mi polla.   
—Podría acostumbrarme a despertar de esta manera —dije con un suspiro feliz. Abrí mis ojos y ellos se rieron.   
—Hemos prometido hacerte feliz. —Me ronroneó Louis en el oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo—. ¿Te gusta mirar, Harry? Estábamos pensando que quizás más tarde deberías sentarte y vernos joder.   
—Dulce misericordia. —Gemí y empecé a empujar mis caderas en su mano. William estaba ocupado masajeando mi saco al mismo tiempo—. Sí, estoy seguro de que me gustaría eso también. Quería preguntarte algo, pero no puedo pensar en este momento.   
—¿Quieres que paremos? —preguntó William con una risita.   
—No, joder no, ve más rápido —contesté rápidamente.   
—Sí, nuestro compañero —dijo Louis mientras pasaba sus colmillos por mi cuello. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba. La idea de que uno de ellos me mordiera era suficiente para desencadenar mi clímax. Grité sus nombres cuando mi polla estalló tan fuerte que estaba preocupado de que la cabeza me pudiese volar lejos. Ellos siguieron lo que estaban haciendo hasta que me quedé allí jadeando por aire, gastado como un fideo mojado.   
—Dame un segundo y con mucho gusto os recompensaré.   
—Nop, eso fue sólo para llamar tu atención. —William se rio entre dientes, dándome un rápido beso antes de saltar de la cama.   
—Bien, buenos días. —Jadeé. Louis se inclinó también para un beso, pero yo quería más. Alargué la mano y retuve su cabeza junto a la mía, devorando sus labios. Entonces me quedé sin aliento cuando un paño caliente comenzó a limpiar el desorden que había hecho. Miré hacia abajo para ver a William cuidándome—. ¡Ustedes son servicio completo!   
—Sí, ahora tenemos que alimentarte —respondió Louis mientras salía de mi agarre. Me dio un guiño antes de arrastrarme fuera de la cama. Los vi vestirse antes de hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué querías preguntarnos?   
—Oh, yo quería que ambos se mudaran conmigo —contesté mientras me ponía una camisa una vez tenía la parte de abajo.  
—Um, vivimos contigo, Harry —dijo William en voz baja mientras miraba a Louis con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.   
—Sí, lo sé. —Me reí cuando me acerqué y golpeé su culo firme y respingón—. Quiero decir a mi habitación. Quiero que ambos estén aquí conmigo, que duerman en mi cama todas las noches.   
—¿En serio? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Louis valió la pena—. ¿Una noche de sexo caliente y un trabajo manual en la mañana y nos quieres todo el tiempo?   
—Sí, pero en realidad me di cuenta anoche cuando ustedes se durmieron en mis brazos — dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina—. Me sentía tan bien que no me gustaría volver a dormir solo cada noche.   
—Podríamos hacer eso —respondió William mientras tomaba mi mano—. No tenemos mucho que mover, así que no vamos a ocupar mucho espacio.   
—Vamos a arreglar eso, también —dije suavemente mientras levantaba su mano a mis labios y la besaba—. He añadido un viaje al centro comercial a la agenda de hoy.   
—Oh, me encanta el centro comercial. —Exclamó Drea mientras entrabamos en la cocina. No era raro que mi asistente estuviera allí antes de que me hubiera levantado. Era una de esas malditamente alegres matutinas personas cuyo cuello desearía retorcer si no la amara tanto.   
—Harry, no queríamos aparearnos para vivir a tu costa —dijo Louis en voz baja. En un instante dejé caer la mano de William, levanté a Louis y lo coloqué en el mostrador de la cocina conmigo entre sus piernas.   
—Ni siquiera sabías que tenía dinero cuando me reclamaste —respondí con firmeza mientras tomaba su cara en mis manos—. Sé que ese no era tu objetivo y no estás viviendo a mi costa. Soy tu compañero y quiero proveerte. ¿Negarías a tu pareja una petición tan sencilla y herir mis sentimientos?   
—Qué buena forma de hacerlo sentir culpable. —El ama de llaves y la cocinera, Stacey, rieron entre dientes.   
—No, por supuesto que no, Harry —respondió Louis inmediatamente mientras se derretía a mi tacto—. Lo que quieras, lo haremos. Te pertenecemos.   
—Como yo lo hago. —Le dije suavemente antes de besarlo apasionadamente. No me gustó la forma en que lo formuló como si fueran posesiones mías en lugar de personas a las que yo amara, pero en vez de reprochárselo, decidí dejarlo de esa manera—. Gracias por dejarme hacerlo a mi manera.   
—Sí, porque es una dificultad para nosotros. —Louis rio y puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Podemos ir a una tienda traviesa, también? Tengo algunas ideas para mi grande ciervo.   
—Cualquier cosa que quieras, cariño —dije mientras meneaba las cejas—. Pero podría tener algunas ideas para ustedes dos, así que prepárense.   
—Adelante. —William se rio entre dientes y me golpeó el culo. Luego se volvió hacia nuestro público—. Buenos días señoritas.   
—¿Así que finalmente trabajaste en lo que estaba pasando entre los tres? —preguntó Stacey mientras compartía una mirada con Drea—. Ya era hora. Todos hemos estado caminando alrededor de cascaras de huevos con ustedes. Se estaba haciendo muy molesto.   
—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Drea mientras se apoyaba contra el otro mostrador y sorbía su café—. Pero lo más importante, ¿puedo acompañarlos al centro comercial? Voy a conducir por separado para que puedan tener tiempo a solas en la tienda traviesa.   
—Qué gracioso de tu parte. —Le respondí, rodando los ojos hacia ella—. Sí Stacey, hemos trabajado más allá de eso y ahora estamos dando vuelta a una nueva página. Y en esa página, necesitamos hablar sobre cambios en el menú para mis compañeros carnívoros.   
—Oh, un menú ampliado —dijo emocionada y agarró un bloc de notas y una pluma. Justo como pensé, ella estaba aburrida con todas mis comidas vegetarianas—. ¿Dime que finalmente puedo empezar a hacer dulces, también?   
—Sí, por favor —respondió Louis, sus ojos llenos de emoción mientras se frotaba las manos en alegría—. Nos encantan las magdalenas y las galletas dulces con glaseado, como no lo creerías.   
—Somos mujeres. Nosotros lo creemos. —Drea se rio entre dientes.   
—¿No bebes leche ni comes huevos? —preguntó William mientras servía café para todos nosotros—. ¿Es por eso que no ha estado haciendo dulces?   
—No, no soy ese tipo de vegetariano —dije mientras volvía a poner a Louis en pie—Simplemente no como otros animales. La mayoría de los shifters herbívoros son así. Pero comemos subproductos como leche y huevos. No dejo que la malvada señora haga dulces porque los comeré todos y engordaré.   
—Estás bastante grueso en ciertos lugares —dijo Louis inocentemente, aleteando sus pestañas. El efecto se arruinó con la forma en que miró directamente a mi ingle, por supuesto.   
—Te voy a mostrar algo grueso de nuevo. —Gruñí y fui a agarrarlo. Dejó escapar un grito y corrió detrás de Stacey y Drea, que se destornillaron de la risa.   
—Podría acostumbrarme a trabajar así para ti. —Gruñó Drea mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.   
—¿Cómo qué? ¿Caliente y sucio de mente? —Me reí entre dientes.   
—Feliz, Harry —susurró en mi oído antes de alejarse. Ella tenía razón. Esto era lo más feliz que había estado en siglos. Y no es porque finalmente estuviera haciendo algo. Era por los hombres de los que estaba recibiéndolo.   
Todos nos sentamos a comer, charlando sobre los menús y los planes para hoy. Stacey juró que iba a asar algunas hamburguesas, vegetarianas para mí, por supuesto, para la cena de esta noche. También hablé con Drea acerca de ponerse en contacto con el jefe del aquelarre de Atlanta para hacerle saber que mis compañeros estaban aquí y averiguar cómo obtener sangre adicional, además de sólo la mía.   
Luego fuimos a trasladar a Louis y William a mi habitación. Tardamos unos diez minutos. Tenían pocas pertenencias. También me di cuenta de que la ropa que tenían estaba más allá de su mejor momento y me aseguré de comprobar sus tallas para poder reemplazarlas. Trataron de esconder parte de su "ropa porno" como Louis las llamó, pero me las arreglé para ver lo suficiente para ponerme duro. Pero de nuevo, necesitaban más que sólo eso si queríamos salir en público.   
Treinta minutos más tarde estábamos listos, bañados, vestidos, y saliendo por la puerta al centro comercial. Stacey se pasó el viaje diciendo que tenía algunas compras de comestibles por hacer y comidas por planificar.   
Al principio estaba un poco molesto de que Drea se hubiese invitado al paseo con mis compañeros, pero una vez que llegamos allí y vi lo divertido que mis hombres estaban con ella, cambié de opinión. Era bueno para ellos hacer amistad con la gente en mi vida. Además, ella era mucho mejor en las compras que yo.   
Estábamos en la sección masculina de Macy's, donde comenzaron con jeans. Después de haber añadido a su pila cuando no estaban mirando, lo lleve a la caja registradora y le pedí a la señora que por favor esperara los demás artículos hasta que estuviéramos listos. Me dio una sonrisa y asintió mientras observaba la cantidad de ropa que ya habíamos seleccionado.   
—Lo vi primero —dijo Louis mientras tiraba de una camisa que William también sostenía.   
—Pero se verá mejor en mí —respondió William y golpeó la mano de Louis.   
—¿Son siempre así? —preguntó Drea con una mirada de asombro en su rostro mientras los veía como un partido de tenis.   
—¿Cómo crees que terminé acoplado a ellos? —Le respondí con una carcajada—. Sé cómo se siente la camisa.   
—Simplemente le preguntaremos a Harry a quién se le ve mejor. —Louis gruñó.   
—Oh no, no lo haremos —dije, levantando de inmediato mis manos en rendición mientras ambos me miraban—. No voy a entrar en esa trampa. Ustedes pueden compartir la camisa después de todo.   
—Bien, pero la uso primero porque la vi primero —respondió Louis después de un momento, mirando a William con los ojos entrecerrados como si le desafiaran a discrepar.   
—Bastante justo —dijo William, dando a Louis un rápido beso mientras soltaba la camisa.   
—La crisis se evitó. —Drea se rio mientras los llevaba para que se probasen las camisas después de que escogieron suficientes camisetas. Mientras exploraban y posaban artículos entre ellos para ver cómo se les veían, la aleje de ellos. No demasiado lejos porque quería mantener una distancia discreta, así no se vería como si estuviera tramando algo. Lo cual si era, por supuesto.   
—Quiero que mires las máquinas de coser y pidas dos de primera línea —dije en voz baja en su oído—. Solían coser para su aquelarre y mencionaron que siempre quisieron diseñar su propio estilo de ropa. Supongo que su aquelarre vivía en el siglo XIX cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas.   
—¿Dónde estaríamos poniendo esto? —preguntó mientras sacaba su PDA y empezaba a escribir. —Estaba pensando en la habitación al lado de mi laboratorio en el sótano que utilizo para el almacenamiento.   
—No funcionará, no hay luz —dijo ella. Maldita sea, tenía razón.   
—¿Tienes una sugerencia?   
—Sí, esa habitación al lado de la biblioteca que está vacía y que nunca usas. Tiene las ventanas y puertas magníficas a la terraza para que puedan escapar si quieren. Será perfecto.   
—Eres la mejor, ¿sabes?   
—Lo sé. —Ella rio y siguió escribiendo—. Revisaré dentro de la búsqueda un contratista que pueda convertir el espacio…   
—Está bien, estamos listos —dijo Louis mientras se acercaban hacia nosotros. Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que era por eso que Drea se había detenido a medio pensamiento. Negué cuando vi las pocas camisas que habían elegido.   
—Continua. —Me reí y tomé los objetos de él—. No es suficiente ropa. Y necesitas más que jeans y camisas.   
—Podemos volver otra vez. —William se rio mientras volvía con ellos.   
—Culo inteligente. —Le llamé. Su respuesta fue mover dicha parte del cuerpo hacia mí.   
—No te había visto sonreír tanto desde que nos conocimos —dijo Drea suavemente.   
—Tienes razón. —Estuve de acuerdo y envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Y me gusta. ¿Así que volviendo a lo que decías?   
—Bien, también voy a preparar algunas muestras de tela e hilos para ser enviados a fin de que puedan tener una idea de lo que les gusta. De esa manera sólo tienes que configurar una cuenta para ellos para cualquier distribuidor con el que ellos vayan.   
—Recuérdame que te dé un bono de Navidad. —Me reí y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza.   
—La Navidad fue hace meses, idiota —respondió ella y me dio un codazo en el estómago.   
—Bien, entonces ¿qué tal un bono de vacaciones en marzo? —Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento y luego estallamos en carcajadas. Fue una pregunta tan estúpida ya que ¿qué tipo de empleador daba bono de vacaciones en marzo de todos modos? Louis y William simplemente echaron un vistazo y sacudieron la cabeza mientras nos reíamos tan fuerte que nos agarramos el estómago. Todos estábamos divirtiéndonos y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	5. Capítulo 4

Pasamos cuatro horas de compras, lo cual fue más tiempo del que probablemente había gastado en una tienda en la última década combinado. Después del centro comercial, Drea nos dejó y terminó llevándose la mayor parte de las cosas a casa para entre ella y Stacey desempaquetar. Pensé que era una gran idea ya que no quería hacerlo. Luego fuimos a la "tienda traviesa" como Louis la llamó.   
Pensaron que estaban siendo disimulados cuando me alejaron distrayéndome mientras uno de ellos iba a la caja registradora y entregaba un artículo en la caja para que lo pasaran y lo escondieran antes de que lo viera. Los dejé que se divirtieran. No era como si no fuera a averiguar lo que compraron con el tiempo.   
Pagamos y nos fuimos cuando llegó a ser pasada la hora del almuerzo. Fue un corto viaje de regreso a casa y llenamos muestras bocas de comida antes de irme y bajar a mi laboratorio. Estaba más decidido que nunca a hacer que la sangre sintética fuera hecha para que mis compañeros no tuvieran que preocuparse por fuentes externas o que no tuviera suficiente sangre para ambos.   
Trabajé en silencio durante horas antes de que sonara una alarma. Mirando hacia arriba, me di cuenta de que era uno de los relojes alarma que Stacey había puesto en mi laboratorio. La mujer me conocía demasiado bien y mi tendencia a distraerme y olvidarme por completo de las comidas. Yo podría haber sido el jefe, pero había aprendido desde el principio cuando la contraté hace siglos que ella era la que estaba a cargo. Y eso estaba bien para mí. Sólo quería trabajar y que alguien más me dijera lo que tenía que hacer o dónde estar.   
Apagué la alarma que me decía que eran las seis y la hora de la cena, sonreí. Iba a ser nuestra primera cena juntos como compañeros reales. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía esa voz molesta en el fondo de mi mente diciéndome que mi vida estaba vacía porque estaba solo. Subí las escaleras y fui al comedor. Cuando llegué allí, me pregunté por qué la puerta estaba cerrada, pero me encogí de hombros y la abrí, caminando dentro.   
—Santa dulce misericordia. —Jadeé, casi tragándome la lengua ante la vista frente a mí. Mis dos compañeros estaban desnudos sobre la mesa y se estaban estirando uno a otro mientras lubricante y un consolador de doble cara yacía entre ellos.   
—Le pedimos a Stacey que mantuviera la cena por una hora y no nos molestara —dijo Louis con un gemido mientras los dedos de William lo penetraban—. Siéntate.   
Asentí, incapaz de encontrar palabras mientras mis rodillas se sentían como jalea. Mientras mis manos, labios y polla hormigueaban por unirse al buffet antes que yo, si mis compañeros querían dirigir el espectáculo, estaba dispuesto a simplemente observar.   
—¿Te gusta tu sorpresa, Harry? —William ronroneó cuando sacó sus dedos libres de Louis y agarró el consolador. Tenía unos dos pies de largo con bandas texturizadas a lo largo de él para mejorar el placer de las dos personas que lo utilizaran.   
—Muchísimo —contesté, tragando con fuerza.   
—Bien —contestó Louis, y luego gritó cuando William empujó el juguete dentro de él no muy delicadamente. Plantó los pies y levantó las caderas mientras su cabeza rodaba de lado a lado.   
Una vez que estuvo dentro de Louis unas buenas pulgadas, William sostuvo el otro extremo en su agujero y movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Miré con asombro como era absorbido por su culo apretado también. Se movieron para poder tomar un poco más, William lanzando una pierna sobre la de Louis y viceversa, de manera que ambas caderas estaban inclinadas mientras se apoyaban en sus antebrazos.   
—¿No son ustedes mis lindas putas? —Gruñí y moví hacia adelanté la silla. Ambos gimieron ante mis palabras sucias. Oh, a mis compañeros les gustaba eso, ¿verdad?— ¿Quieren ser mis pequeñas putitas para siempre?   
—Sí. —Louis gimió hermosamente mientras ambos me miraban con lujuria en sus ojos. Compartieron una mirada y pararon de moverse cuando cada uno tenía alrededor de ocho pulgadas5* dentro de ellos. —¿Qué quieres que hagamos?   
—¿Tengo el control de esto? —Yo estaba listo para manchar mis pantalones ante la idea.   
—Sí, pero sin tocar. —William jadeó cuando empezó a temblar de necesidad—. Te queremos loco de lujuria para que nos jodas después.   
—Tomen más en esos culos apretados. —Ordené una vez que encontré mi voz. Esto era como caminar en mi sueño mojado personal. Hicieron lo que les pedí, haciendo los sonidos más dulces que jamás había escuchado—. ¿Se siente bien?   
—Siiii. —Siseó William cuando comenzaron a moverse juntos en un ritmo. William empujaba hacia adelante mientras Louis hacía lo mismo antes de que ambos se retiraran para que el juguete los follara. Me quedé completamente impresionado con su flexibilidad e hice una nota para más tarde explorar eso completamente.   
—Muévete más rápido, quiero ver cuánto puedes tomar.   
—Necesito… —Gruñó Louis mientras empujaban sus caderas cada vez más duro y rápido.   
—¿Qué necesita mi bebé? —Ronroneé y me acerqué más. Ellos estaban al alcance de mi mano ahora, así que tenía una vista privilegiada de la diversión—. ¿Puedo tocar el juguete y ayudar?   
—De acuerdo —contestó William mientras el sudor caía de él. Me dolía por lamer cada gota de ambos. En un instante me levanté y agarré el consolador donde estaba expuesto. Lo empujé con fuerza en Louis antes de tirar de él hacia fuera y más en William.   
*5 20 centímetros.   
—Me gusta ser tu puta. —Louis jadeó mientras se inclinaba sobre sus hombros y levantaba sus caderas. William vio lo que hizo y copió el movimiento.   
—¿Es eso cierto? —Susurré y me incliné para que nuestros labios estuvieran a un aliento de distancia. Comencé a trabajar el juguete más rápido, para su deleite—. ¿Qué quiere mi linda putita?   
—¡Bésame, tócame, cualquier cosa! Soy tuyo. —Gritó mientras movía el consolador de manera que este golpeara sus puntos dulces con cada empuje dentro.   
—¿Pensé que era sin tocar? —Me reí y me moví, así mi boca estaba justo contra su saltante polla. Ambos estaban duros y con fugas mientras sus pollas abofeteaban sus estómagos. Era un sitio glorioso—. ¿Y qué hay de lamer?   
—Lamer está bien. —William gimió mientras se retorcía sobre la mesa. Lo bueno es que estaba hecha de roble sólido o me preocuparía que pudiera haberse roto. Lamí la polla de Louis, haciéndole gritar de placer antes de girar para hacer lo mismo con William. Todo el tiempo moviendo el juguete más y más rápido.   
—Dame tu semen. —Gruñí mientras miraba a los ojos de William. Se abrieron de par en par y asintió antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar con el siguiente golpe de mi lengua. Me incliné hacia atrás para poder ser testigo de tal belleza. Su polla estalló, disparando chorros de semilla por todo su estómago y pecho. Tan pronto como pasó, moví con suavidad su cuerpo para que el juguete se resbalara y pudiera descansar mientras terminaba con Louis.   
—Más duro. —Replicó Louis, jadeando y levantando las caderas mientras movía sus pies plantándolos más juntos.   
—La próxima vez haré que mis lindas putitas imploren. —Le dije con firmeza mientras hacía lo que él quería. Louis asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban. No estaba teniendo nada de eso—. ¡Mírame!   
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se abrió en su rostro. El pequeño imbécil se lamió los labios y comenzó a empujar las caderas más rápido.   
—Vente ahora. —Gruñí y empujé el juguete de nuevo hacia él con más fuerza y más allá de lo que había estado yendo. Louis gritó de placer mientras hacía lo ordenado, su semen aterrizando sobre él y sobre la mesa. Una vez más, sólo miré asombrado. No había nada más precioso que mis pequeños compañeros corriéndose.   
—Espero que te haya gustado tu aperitivo —susurró con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba por aire, con el pecho levantado.   
—Todavía no ha terminado. —Ronroneé y lentamente le saqué el juguete. Las piernas de Louis llegaron a la mesa como si fueran fideos—. Quiero explorar la flexibilidad de mis compañeros.   
—Oh dioses. —William gimió cuando se recostó de lado. Me miró como un postre y vi que ya estaba duro.   
—¿Te estás ofreciendo como voluntario para ir primero? —Bromeé cuando me quité la camisa. Él asintió mientras sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, observándome atentamente mientras me deshacía de mis jeans y zapatos. Cuando estuve desnudo, le tiré del tobillo hasta el borde de la mesa para que su culo estuviera colgando. Estiró las piernas en el aire para que, cuando me acercara a él, sus pies estuvieran a cada lado de mis hombros.   
—Sufriré por ello. —Se rio y me dio un guiño. Le golpeé duro en el culo, gruñendo cuando vi que su polla se contraía—. Creo que eso me gustó.   
—Añadido a la lista de cosas para explorar más tarde. —Le respondí y empujé dentro de él. Ambos estaban más que húmedos y estirados después de usar el juguete, así que sabía que no les haría daño. William gritó mientras golpeé en el interior con un duro empuje. Jadeé cuando su culo se cerró contra mí, su polla estallando—. Tan hermoso.   
Gritó y golpeó la mesa, moviendo sus caderas por su propia cuenta mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo. Me quedé quieto y observando ya que supe que no había manera de que me moviera con el férreo control que tenía alrededor de mi pene.   
—Whoops. —William jadeó cuando terminó, con el pecho agitado—. ¿Demasiado rápido?   
—Fue jodidamente caliente, mi bonita puta —susurré y corrí mis dedos a través del charco de esperma en su pecho. Los sostuve hasta su boca y sus ojos se abrieron mientras él sacaba su pequeña lengua rosada y los lamía.   
—Mmm, proteína. —Rio y dio otra lamida. El sonido de su risa sexy rompió mi control y decidí darle un momento de descanso. Comencé un ritmo duro, golpeando de nuevo en él con cada embestida de mis caderas— . ¡Joder sí!   
—Así, ¿verdad? —Gruñí mientras recuperaba el ritmo. Asintió y gimoteó mientras su polla empezaba a recuperarse—. ¡Maldito infierno, eres insaciable!   
—Casi. —William gimió en voz alta—. Bienvenido a ser pareja de vampiros.   
No tenía ningún problema por estar emparejado a dos ninfas que podían recuperarse tan rápido. Infierno, era cada sueño paranormal y probablemente humano tener tanta suerte. Veía muchos, muchos encuentros calientes de sexo en nuestro futuro y la idea me consiguió tan en el límite que no me tomó mucho tiempo para correrme. Además, después del espectáculo que había visto, ya estaba en el borde.   
—William. —Grité mientras disparaba mi semilla en lo profundo de mi pareja. Tenía suficientes células cerebrales para agarrar su polla y empecé a acariciarlo rápidamente. Segundos después, mi compañero me siguió. Me encantó la sensación de mi semen recubriendo sus paredes internas. Aunque yo no era un depredador o cambiador especialmente agresivo, seguía siendo dominante y me gustaba marcar mi territorio.  
—Mi turno. —Gimió Louis, completamente recuperado mientras se acercaba a nosotros.   
—Oh, ¿verdad? —Jadeé, mi polla se crispó dentro de William ante la idea. Él gimió cuando su agujero se estremeció alrededor de mi polla. Tenía un kinky bajo mi propia manga entonces. Tiré lentamente de mi compañero, me incliné y le di un beso rápido mientras él yacía allí completamente gastado, su culo colgando de la mesa.   
—Sí, por favor —respondió Louis mientras retrocedía. Le di un guiño y moví la silla que había desocupado entre las piernas de William. Entonces levanté a Louis de la mesa, me senté y de inmediato lo bajé sobre mi polla. Gritó ante la súbita invasión y arqueó su espalda mientras su cabeza caía sobre mi hombro—. Buena advertencia.   
—Estabas pidiéndolo, mi bonita puta. —Le susurré al oído antes de correr mi lengua alrededor de la concha. Él gimió y puso su espalda contra mi pecho, pero eso no era lo que yo quería—. Inclínate hacia delante y limpia a nuestro compañero. —Gruñí mientras lo empujaba hacia adelante—. Quiero follarte mientras limpias mi semilla del culo de William.   
—Oh joder. —Ambos gruñeron. Louis hizo lo que le pedí mientras movía las manos debajo de sus muslos para apalancarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio al agujero de William una larga y lenta lamida para que yo pudiera ver sin su cabello en el camino. Mierda, eso era más caliente de lo que pensé que sería.   
—Lindas, lindas putitas. —Gemí mientras lo levantaba antes de dejarlo caer de vuelta en mi pene. Louis gritó y hundió su rostro en el culo de William. Le lamí la nuca mientras movía su dulce cuerpo como necesitaba. Lo disfrutaba tanto como lo hacía William, mientras Louis lo limpiaba.   
Por mucho que quisiera dibujar esto, ver más de su intenso placer, el espectáculo en sí fue rápidamente echándome de nuevo sobre el borde. Lo que era impresionante, ya que nunca había tenido mucho impulso sexual antes. Ahora parecía que no conseguía que mi pene se bajara alrededor de mis compañeros. Me imaginé que sería algo bueno para todas las partes involucradas.  
Cuando estaba a momentos de correrme, incliné a Louis de nuevo contra mi pecho para poder cuidar de su polla. El movimiento cambió el ángulo de mis empujes y, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, gritó mientras su pene disparaba. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi hombro y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras montaba su clímax. La visión de su ser tan abierto y expresivo con el placer que le daba, me lanzó a mi propio orgasmo.   
—Joder. —Rugí cuando me golpeó más fuerte que un tren de carga. El viaje duró por lo que parecían horas, aunque sabía que era sólo unos minutos. Cuando terminó, Louis se desplomó contra mí mientras jadeaba, tratando de traer bajo control a mi corazón. Esto era mucho mejor que comer la cena, incluso si yo sabía que todavía estaba en camino. No dejaría que mis dulces compañeros no se alimentaran después de la diversión que acababan de darme.   
—Eso fue increíble. —Exclamó Louis mientras se alejaba de mi regazo. Gemí cuando mi pene ahora gastado se deslizo de él. Mi compañero estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que me preguntaba si se le partiría la cara. Se acercó a una de las otras sillas donde vi que habían guardado ropa y toallitas para limpiar. Pensaban en todo, al parecer.   
—No fue lo suficientemente bueno si todavía tienes tanta energía. — Me reí mientras se movía hacia atrás hacia nosotros y empezaba a limpiar a William—. Estoy listo para una siesta y tú estás rebotando por la habitación.   
—El sexo nos hace hiperactivos. —Él soltó una risita mientras William asentía de acuerdo.   
—Estoy muy jodido. —Gemí mientras mi polla se retorcía y pensaba en volver a la vida. En lugar de pensar en algo más divertido, rápidamente agarré un toallita de Louis y limpié. William saltó de la mesa, más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca mientras tomaba una toallita y devolvía el favor a Louis.   
—De todas las formas posibles. —Louis sonrió mientras William limpiaba mi semen escapando por su agujero. Me calentó el corazón al ver la ternura y el afecto mutuo. Yo también quería eso. Un día, tendría esas reacciones fáciles e instintivas, dándoles lo que necesitaban cuando lo necesitaran. No era algo que había tenido con otra persona, pero tenía dos ejemplos perfectos delante de mí.   
—Gracias —susurré de repente, emocionado mientras tiraba de ambos a mis brazos.   
—Hey ahora, no estés triste —susurró William mientras ambos me salpicaban la cara con besos suaves.   
—No es tristeza, sólo agradecimiento de haber trabajado más allá de nuestros problemas — respondí y los abracé más fuerte—. He tenido más diversión y emoción en un día con ustedes que la última década combinada.   
—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. También nos divertimos. —Louis me besó brevemente antes de alejarse y permitir que William hiciera lo mismo. Luego nos vestimos y abrí la puerta mientras volvían a poner las sillas.   
—¿Todo el mundo sigue vivo? —Replicó Stacey al entrar en la habitación un minuto después con una bandeja de hamburguesas—. Juro que tuve que poner mi iPod sólo para ahogar el ruido.   
—No puedes callarte cuando el placer es tan intenso —dijo Louis suavemente mientras se acercaba a William, que se esforzaba por esconder el juguete y la botella de lubricante—. Gracias por retener la cena para que pudiéramos atacar a Harry.   
—No es un problema. —Ella se rio, dándole un guiño mientras preparaba la comida—. Además, dijiste que ibas a lavar los platos. Ese es un negocio justo en mi libro.   
Me eché a reír por sus payasadas. Era bastante chocante que hubieran pensado hacer todo esto por mí, pero saber que estaba planeado de tal manera que ellos negociaron términos con mi ama de llaves era increíble. — Ustedes son demasiado —dije cuando todos me miraron como si me hubiese perdido.  
Sonrieron mientras nos acomodábamos a cenar, pasando alrededor los platos y cubiertos mientras Stacey iba a traer las bebidas. Luego regresó y se unió a nosotros. Mientras ella era mi empleada, yo no era ese tipo que trataría a las personas que trabajaban para mi como si estuvieran por debajo. Me gustaba la actitud relajada de mi casa, y Louis y William encajaban perfectamente.   
Cuando llegué a mi segunda hamburguesa vegetariana, vi a mis compañeros morder su tercera de carne. No pude evitar reírme de su entusiasta comida, tratando de reprimir mi lujuria por los ruiditos que hacían.   
—¿Dónde están ustedes poniendo toda esa comida? —pregunté con una sonrisa.   
—Somos hombres en crecimiento —respondió Louis con un bocado de comida—. Y hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos carne. —Me dio un guiño cuando abrí la boca como si supiera el comentario inapropiado que iba a hacer. Cerré los labios y moví mis cejas hacia él.   
Stacey se acercó y me golpeó en el brazo, haciéndome saber que comprendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Lo cual, por supuesto, nos hizo reír a carcajadas. Y no podía pensar en una sola comida donde me hubiera divertido tanto. Me gustó.   
****  
La semana siguiente fue la mejor de mi vida. No sólo mis compañeros eran dulces y amables, sino que eran animales en la cama, nunca completamente saciados. Dormíamos, comíamos y jugábamos juntos, y nunca me cansaba de estar cerca de ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo hacía mala cara cuando tenía que hacer algo de trabajo lejos de ellos. Algunas veces incluso los arrastraba abajo conmigo para que pudieran revisar mi laboratorio y las salas de trabajo.   
Parecían honestamente intrigados por todo, haciendo preguntas inteligentes cada vez que les mostraba uno de mis proyectos. También les pedí ayuda en momentos en que yo sabía que Drea estaba en la habitación de al lado de la biblioteca con contratistas o tomando medidas para que no vieran que algo estaba pasando. Estaba tan emocionado por su sorpresa que juré que era como si estuviera haciéndolo para mí en lugar de ellos.   
Era raro, pero por mucho que quisieran sexo, noté que estaban durmiendo mucho, demasiado. Había varias veces que no estaban en el comedor cuando llegaba para una comida y tenía que buscarlos. Los encontraba durmiendo en nuestra cama o en la biblioteca con un libro sobre ellos como si se hubiesen dormido en la lectura.   
Quería tocar el tema, pero luego pensé que era la emoción de estar recién apareado y comenzar una vida nueva. Mientras yo era nuevo estando emparejado, todo lo demás era lo mismo para mí. Ellos estaban en una casa nueva, conociendo a gente nueva, explorando mi mansión y aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas sobre el mundo fuera de su aquelarre y la vida que vivían en Nueva York. Además, yo era mayor, mucho mayor, y me costaba más desgastarme con lo fuerte que era.   
Louis y William no parecían molestarse con su tiempo de sueño extra requerido, así que decidí dejarlo. Si algo estuviera mal, me lo harían saber. O al menos esperaba que lo hicieran.   
Había llamado al anciano Rice y le había hecho saber que ya no lo odiaba. Y otra vez recordé lo buen amigo que se había vuelto en los últimos años. Estaba emocionado de que yo hubiera encontrando la felicidad con mis compañeros y todo estuviera funcionado.  
El jefe de la coalición de Atlanta estaba trabajando con Drea para obtener sangre adicional enviada. Unas cuantas veces cuando le pregunté por qué no lo teníamos todavía, ella se quejó de que el tipo era un culo pomposo y retrasaba las cosas. Me preguntaba si él quería algo más que dinero por la sangre y le pedí a mi asistente que hiciera una llamada al anciano de los vampiros para ver qué pasaba. Hasta que se resolviera, mis compañeros estaban simplemente tomando bebidas más pequeñas de mí cada noche.   
Stacey estaba en las nubes, emocionada de que estaban comiendo todo lo que hacía, incluyendo golosinas. Me pareció extraño que siempre estuvieran tan hambrientos. Quiero decir, estaban comiendo más en un día que en tres. Y mientras yo entendía que eran más jóvenes, metabolismos más altos y todo eso, todavía no parecía correcto. Yo era dos veces su tamaño y comía mucho menos que ellos.   
Esa noche, cuando nos arrastrábamos en la cama, me di cuenta de que en realidad parecían más cansados y más pálidos de lo normal. —¿Están ustedes bien?   
—Sí, simplemente no me siento tan caliente y estoy realmente sediento —respondió Louis.   
—Entonces ven a tomar lo que necesites de su compañero —dije, abriendo los brazos a los dos. Me dieron sonrisas débiles mientras se arrastraron hacia mí, William a mi derecha y Louis a mi izquierda. Apoyados contra mí para lamer los lados de mi cuello, noté que sus corazones latían más lentamente de lo normal. Eso me asustó hasta la mierda. ¿Qué les pasaba? Mañana llamaría a ese culo que era el jefe del aquelarre de Atlanta y averiguaría qué estaba mal y les conseguiría sangre.   
Me hundieron los colmillos mientras gemía de placer. Mientras bebían profundamente de mí, empecé a sentirme mejor, que todo estaba bien con ellos. No podría haber estado más equivocado.   
—Algo es... —William gimió mientras se alejaba. Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, se inclinó sobre la cama y arrojó la sangre que acababa de beber. Un segundo después, Louis hizo lo mismo en el otro lado.   
—Joder. —Jadeé y salté de la cama—. Esperen, chicos, estoy pidiendo ayuda. —Agarré mi teléfono y llamé al anciano Rice.   
—¿Harry? —Él contestó, sonando como si lo hubiera despertado.   
—Algo está mal, Rice. —Grite cuando mis compañeros empezaron a convulsionar en la cama—. Mis compañeros acaban de vomitaron mi sangre por todas partes, y ahora están entrando en algún tipo de shock. Llama a alguien, cualquiera que pueda ayudar. ¡Por favor!   
—Jesús, mierda, bien, voy a llamar al anciano vampiro y tú llamas al cabeza de Atlanta. Uno de ellos tiene que saber lo que está pasando.   
—Correcto —dije rápidamente y colgué. Entonces abrí el correo electrónico de Drea con el número de teléfono del aquelarre y presioné enviar—. Esperen, chicos. Por favor, esperen, estoy buscando ayuda.   
—Aquelarre de Atlanta —dijo una animada voz.   
—Necesito hablar inmediatamente con el líder del aquelarre.   
—Lo siento, Maestro Cortez no está disponible...   
—No me importa si está en su boda, interrúmpelo. —Grité en el teléfono—. Soy Harry Mayer, y mis compañeros vampiros están jodidamente muriendo en mi cama.   
—Sí, señor Mayer, le informaré de inmediato —dijo el tipo antes de ponerme en espera con una música horrible.   
—Los dioses me ayuden. —Jadeé y volví a la cama donde mis compañeros seguían agitándose. Moví el teléfono contra mi hombro y extendí las manos para acariciar sus dos pechos, intentando cualquier cosa para consolarlos.   
—Lo siento, señor Mayer, pero el señor Cortez dice que no puede ayudarte...   
—Quieres decir que no lo hará. —Gruñí en el teléfono—. Bien. Dile que no me olvidaré de esto y que esperaré una llamada de su anciano. El anciano Lewis y yo nos conocemos, pero fui a su líder de aquelarre ya que estamos en Atlanta. Tu maestro ha jodido con la persona equivocada.   
El tipo fue a decir algo, pero colgué en su lugar. Luego me detuve en el número del anciano Lewis, olvidando por completo que Rice dijo que iba a llamar, y pulsé llamando.   
—Harry, acabo de hablar con Rice. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el anciano Lewis cuando lo cogió.   
—Ellos han estado cansados y comiendo mucho —dije tan rápido que esperaba que pudiera mantener el ritmo—. Pensé que era porque estaban en un nuevo hogar, apareados y emocionados con sus nuevas vidas. Pero dijeron que no se sentían tan calientes esta noche, y les dije que bebieran de mí. No pueden haber tomado más de dos sorbos antes de girar y vomitar por un lado de la cama.   
—Han estado convulsionando y no responden a mi toque. Llamé a su imbécil líder del aquelarre de Atlanta, pero está demasiado ocupado para hablar conmigo. Su lacayo dijo que no podía ayudarme.   
—Me ocuparé de Cortez y buscaré ayuda. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero nunca he oído hablar de vampiros enfermándose así. Rice está en camino.   
—Gracias, anciano —dije, poniendo mis verdaderos sentimientos de alivio de que la ayuda estuviera llegando en mi voz.   
—Por supuesto, Harry —contestó y colgó. Justo entonces sucedieron dos cosas... mis compañeros dejaron de convulsionarse, y Stacey irrumpió por la puerta.   
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de pánico.   
—No tengo ni idea. —Grité mientras ella corría hacia nosotros. Compartimos una mirada antes de entrar en acción.


	6. Capítulo 5

Stacey corrió al cuarto de baño para traer materiales mientras movía a mis compañeros al lado de la cama que no contenía vómito y sangre. Entonces quité la ropa de cama cuando ella volvió a la habitación y comenzó a limpiar sus caras.   
—Harry, están helados. —Jadeó mientras su mirada se lanzaba de ellos a mí.   
—Lo sé —susurré, las lágrimas nublando mi visión. Corrí al armario en el pasillo con sábanas extra y me lance a través de él. Finalmente encontré dos de los edredones más suaves que teníamos y regrese a mi habitación, dejando el lio que había hecho.   
—Vamos, cariño —dijo Stacey suavemente mientras limpiaba el sudor de William cuando lo sentó en su regazo—. Despierta para mí y haré esa receta de pastel de chocolate que encontraste el otro día. También haré un montón de malditas galletas.   
—Rice está en camino. —Sorbí mientras levantaba a William de ella y lo envolvia en una de las mantas antes de devolverlo. Luego hice lo mismo con Louis, pero lo mantuve en mis brazos—. Y hablé con el anciano vampiro que se encargará del tipo de Atlanta. Maldito ni siquiera aceptó mi llamada.   
—No me jodas —respondió con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Un estúpido movimiento?   
—Sí, él va a descubrir lo estúpido que fue tan pronto como hayamos descubierto lo que está mal y se hayan recuperado. Lo joderé por negarse a ayudar a mis compañeros.   
—Vigílalos. Dejaré entrar al anciano Rice— dijo mientras colocaba suavemente a William en la cama. Asentí y lo tiré a mi regazo también. Estaban envueltos como momias en los grandes edredones, así que no había mucho espacio para ellos, pero sólo necesitaba sujetarlos. Mi mente corría con posibilidades, aunque cada idea sonaba menos factible que la anterior.   
—Mierda. —Rice jadeó cuando entró en la habitación momentos después. Me encontré con su mirada, y sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Parecían estar muriendo—. Cortez está de camino. Lewis llamó al imbécil y le ordenó que viniera inmediatamente.   
—¿Has venido con alguna teoría?   
—Dijo que sonaba como un envenenamiento de sangre —dijo Rice mientras se movía para sentarse al otro lado de la cama—. ¿Han estado en alguna parte donde su comida podría haber sido manipulada?   
—No, pensé en eso —respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los vómitos y las convulsiones han sido repentinos, por supuesto, pero han estado cansados y comiendo mucho durante al menos una semana. La semana anterior ni siquiera obtenían sangre de mí porque no sabía que necesitaban beber a menudo y todavía estábamos tratando con la forma en que nos acoplamos.   
—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Harry —dijo suavemente mientras se inclinaba para palmear mi hombro.   
—Los amo —susurré mientras las lágrimas comenzaban de nuevo—. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decírselos o reclamarlos a nuestra manera.   
—Oye, no van a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?   
—No lo sabes. —Grité—. Ellos están tan fríos, y si no oyera sus corazones latiendo tan lentamente, pensaría que están muertos.   
—Estoy aquí. —Gruñó una voz desde la puerta. Mi atención inmediatamente fue al hombre cuando dejé a mis compañeros suavemente antes de moverme frente a ellos de manera protectora. Miré a su lado para ver a Stacey esperando nerviosamente en el pasillo.   
—¿Cortez? —pregunté, e hice un gesto para que Stacey se adelantara, lo cual hizo y fue con mis compañeros.   
—Maestro Cortez —respondió. Genial, este no era el momento para un maldito juego de poder.   
—¿Qué les pasa? —Le pregunté firmemente, ignorando su comentario.   
—¿Cómo debería saberlo? No soy un médico —respondió Cortez, con aire aburrido   
—Respóndele. —Rice ladró—. Cuéntanos lo que sabes antes de volver a llamar al anciano Lewis.   
—Anciano Rice, me disculpo. No le vi —dijo Cortez, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras perdía parte de su bravuconería.   
—Dime lo que está mal con mis compañeros. —Mordí con impaciencia.   
—Eres un herbívoro —dijo como una declaración, como si hubiese atado cabos por qué el anciano Rice estaba aquí. Antes de que pudiera confirmarlo, empezó a reír tan fuerte que agarró su costado. Me volví para mirar a Rice, que tenía la misma mirada de que mierda que yo tenía. Entonces, lo poca paciencia que tenia se rompió.   
—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —Grité mientras me acercaba a él—. ¡Se están muriendo!   
—Sí, mataste a tus propias pequeñas prostitutas porno. —Jadeó entre risas. Me quede inmóvil un momento y sólo parpadeé, completamente sorprendido y desconcertado por sus palabras. Entonces me recuperé y lo agarré por la garganta, golpeándolo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su cabeza hizo un agujero en la pared de yeso.   
—No son prostitutas. —Gruñí en su cara, tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaron—. Dime cómo ayudarlos o te romperé como una ramita.   
—No puedes. —Graznó mientras trataba de sujetarme las manos—. No he hecho nada malo.   
—Déjalo, Harry. —Gritó Rice. Pero no lo hice. Los ojos de Cortez se abrieron de par en par cuando no lo solté inmediatamente.   
—Beneficios adicionales de tener más de cuatro mil años de edad — dije cuando una sonrisa maligna estalló sobre mi cara—. No puedo ser influenciado por las órdenes de los ancianos, especialmente desde que Rice es de la mitad de mi edad. ¿Entonces decías lo que no puedo hacer?   
Se detuvo un momento, parecía darse cuenta de cómo había entrado en la guarida del león, aunque no fuera realmente uno. —Eres un herbívoro.   
—Lo hemos establecido —dijo en voz alta Rice, perdiendo también su paciencia.   
—Su sangre no tiene lo que un vampiro necesita. —Cortez jadeó y solté mi agarre de su cuello. Por mucho que quisiera apretar más fuerte y matarlo, él era necesario para las respuestas.   
—¿Qué está faltando en nuestra sangre? —Le pregunté mientras me devanaba los sesos.   
—Proteínas. —Cortez y Rice dijeron juntos mientras las piezas del rompecabezas caían en el lugar para el anciano. Cortez asintió y continuó— . Básicamente te has estado debilitando lentamente y matándolos antes de que el envenenamiento de sangre llegara a su punto esta noche.   
—¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? —Mi corazón se estremecía cuando sus palabras se hundieron. Tenía sentido. Habían estado comiendo tanto como si estuvieran peleando con un resfriado humano y durmiendo también. Y tenía razón, yo era un herbívoro. No comíamos carne o necesitábamos proteínas—. Traednos sangre para ellos.   
—No ayudará si están rechazando sangre —respondió y sacudió la cabeza—. Si fueras un compañero carnívoro normal para ellos, entonces serías capaz de sanarlos con tu sangre, pero no lo eres.   
—Puedo obtener proteínas en mi sangre —dije rápidamente, no estaba ni cerca de renunciar como Cortez parecía.   
—¿Y tu sangre, Cortez? Otra sangre de vampiro más fuerte debería ayudarlos. —Añadió Rice, y tuve que recordar darle las gracias más tarde.   
—No voy a alimentar a dos prostitutas —dijo Cortez, indignado. Apreté más fuerte y lo golpeé contra la pared.   
—Sólo porque contestaste lo que está mal, no significa que yo no te mate todavía. —Gruñí, diciendo cada palabra lentamente para que lo asimilara—. ¡Habrían estado recibiendo la sangre con proteínas si no hubieras estado jodiendo alrededor de nosotros cuando Drea lo pidió! Ellos mueren, tú mueres. ¿Me entiendes?   
—Y-Yo no puedo garantizar que mi sangre los ayude. —Gruñó él, con los ojos llenos de miedo.   
—Entonces descubre una manera de salvarlos, o que los dioses me ayuden, Cortez, no habrá ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí. — Grité tan fuerte en su rostro que él se encogió ante el ruido.   
—Lo puedo intentar, pero lo mejor sería la sangre de su compañero con todo lo que necesitan —dijo mientras lo dejaba ir.   
—Voy a hacer algunos huevos. —Stacey dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Y tengo algo de ese batido de proteínas que me gusta cuando no siento una comida completa.   
—Gracias —dije, contento de que uno de nosotros pudiera pensar. Ella me dio una palmada en el brazo mientras se movía más allá de mí.   
Cortez caminó hacia mis compañeros, pero me moví hacia él. — ¿Quieres que les dé mi sangre, verdad? —Gritó mientras levantaba las manos al aire.   
—Sí, pero se han desmayado, así que no pueden beber de ti —dije mientras miraba a Rice—Tengo equipo médico en mi laboratorio desde que he estado trabajando en la fórmula de la sangre sintética para Lewis.   
Vi algo que se reflejaba en la cara de Cortez antes de estudiar sus rasgos. Tendría que averiguar qué estaba pasando más tarde, pero justo entonces todo lo que importaba eran mis compañeros.   
—Ve —dijo Rice con calma mientras miraba a Cortez—. Me quedaré con ellos y me aseguraré de que estén a salvo.   
—Anciano Rice, no quiero hacer daño a los compañeros del señor Mayer —respondió Cortez con una expresión de dolor. ¡Sí claro! El tipo estaba fingiendo y no era un buen actor—. Tengo un aquelarre entero al cual manejar y no puedo volar al rescate de cada paranormal en el área cada vez que alguien tiene un boo-boo que necesitan besar mejor. —¿Boo-boo? ¿Cómo lo dijo con una cara tan seria?—. ¡Es muy diferente que piensen que haría daño a estos jóvenes!   
—¿Creía que los llamabas prostitutas? —preguntó Rice con calma, levantando una ceja. Si fuera una situación diferente, me habría reído de la actitud de Rice. Me alegraba de que no estuviera comprando la mierda de Cortez tampoco.   
Sin decir nada más, corrí de la habitación y bajé a mi laboratorio. Confiaba en Rice para proteger a mis compañeros. No era tan fuerte como yo, pero era increíblemente fuerte y un anciano después de todo. Agarré lo que necesitaba y pasé por la cocina. Stacey acababa de terminar de mezclar uno de esos batidos y me lo entregó antes de volver a nuestra habitación.   
En el camino de regreso, tuve una idea. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Rice de que la sangre de vampiro más fuerte ayudara a mis compañeros, no lo sabíamos con seguridad. Y sería condenadamente estúpido confiar en la palabra de Cortez de que su sangre no los empeoraría.   
—Llama a Lewis y dile lo que sabemos y el plan. —Le dije a Rice después de entrar en la habitación. Le di una mirada de complicidad, que estudió antes de que sus cejas se elevaran en comprensión. Él me dio un rápido asentimiento y se bajó de la cama, sacando su teléfono. Cuando salió al vestíbulo para hacer la llamada, conduje a Cortez a ocupar su lugar entre mis compañeros.   
—¿Cómo supiste que estaban haciendo pornografía? —Le pregunté, curiosidad picando, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
—Cuando me informaron de que estaban en la zona, es el protocolo de nuestra clase hablar con su antiguo aquelarre para asegurarse de que no son salvajes —respondió lentamente, como si escogiera cuidadosamente sus palabras.   
—Inteligente —contesté, tratando de parecer como si no odiara completamente a este hombre ni confiar en él—. No hay tantos de nosotros herbívoros para eso. Conozco a algunos que se quedan en comunidades cerradas, como los conejos, pero la mayoría vive por su cuenta. Por supuesto, es mucho menos probable que nos volvamos salvajes.   
—¿Por qué es eso?   
—Termina de contestar mí pregunta y contestaré la tuya —dije suavemente cuando encontré una vena en su brazo derecho. Siseó mientras le clavaba la aguja.   
—Estaban furiosos porque tus compañeros todavía estaban vivos y amenazaron con castigar a mi aquelarre si no los eliminaba o les daba ayuda —respondió. Y yo le habría creído si no estuviera evitando el contacto visual conmigo y sudando. Tal vez esa parte era verdad, pero no era por eso que no nos había conseguido sangre—. Les informé que tengo miembros gay en mi clan y que los ancianos no se preocupaban por esas cosas.   
—Así que si querían hacer un problema, era de ellos y solos de ellos. Tampoco podía arriesgar a mi gente empezando una mierda con otro aquelarre. Ya había hecho una llamada al anciano Lewis por su ayuda en el asunto, pero no había vuelto a llamarme hasta que lo hizo esta noche.   
—Podrías habernos ayudado sin que ellos lo supieran —dije, sin comprar la explicación. Algo no estaba bien con su historia. Además, seguía esquivando la parte de la pornografía en la pregunta o por qué había llamado a mis compañeros prostitutas. Encontré una vena en su otro brazo y no la puse demasiado suavemente con respecto a la otra aguja.   
Normalmente me llevaba bolsas de sangre, pero como mis compañeros ya estaban fríos al tacto y no tuve tiempo de arrastrar las máquinas para calentar la sangre embolsada, opté por una transfusión directa. Lástima que el hijo de puta no supiera que lo haría secar en un instante si significaba salvar a mis compañeros. Pero no era como si yo fuera a decirle.   
—Los chismes de los vampiros son peores que las viejas que ven en la televisión. —Cortez se rio—. Y cuando defendí a tus compañeros de ser gay en su antiguo aquelarre, me dijeron que también habían hecho pornografía vampírica que nos menospreciaba como pueblo.   
—Eso no es lo que pasó. —Gruñí mientras descubría un brazo de cada uno de mis compañeros—. Ellos hicieron algunas portadas modelando y de libros de romance con sus colmillos expuestos. Pero un artista gráfico podría haber hecho eso también. Era más fácil porque los colmillos eran reales.   
—¿Entonces no hicieron pornografía? —Cortez preguntó, levantando una ceja hacia mí con incredulidad.   
—Lo hicieron entre ellos por dinero porque tuvieron que huir de su propio aquelarre que trató de matarlos —respondí, estrechando los ojos como si le desafiara a juzgar a mis compañeros—. Pero ellos no expusieron colmillos ni nada de eso. Cualquiera que lo viera nunca habría sabido que eran vampiros. Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer para sobrevivir.   
—Esa es una historia diferente a la que tengo —dijo en voz baja, sonando arrepentido. Podría haberle creído si su mandíbula no se retorciera con moderación. Estaba escondiendo algo, y no me gustaba. O bien estaba mintiendo acerca de lo que su viejo aquelarre le había dicho o no había sabido la verdad. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero después de esta noche supe que este hombre no tendría permitido estar a menos de cincuenta metros de mis compañeros.   
—Lewis confirma que esto podría ayudar —dijo Rice mientras regresaba a la habitación. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo dos cosas... que no había garantía de que funcionara y que necesitábamos hablar en privado—. Dice que nunca ha conocido a un vampiro apareado con un herbívoro ni se ha topado con esto. —Entonces se volvió hacia Cortez y entornó los ojos—Y tu anciano ordena que alguien entregue sangre inmediatamente.   
—Lo veré en cuanto termine esto —respondió Cortez solemnemente, asintiendo profundamente.   
—Voy a dar a mis compañeros mi sangre, pero esa sangre me ayudará a reponerme. —Le dije mientras me pegaba a mis compañeros y luego les conectaba vías a ellos y a Cortez—. Y ambos sabemos que no puedo ser asesinado, tu anciano sabrá exactamente de dónde saco la sangre si algo sucede con esto.   
—No soy el enemigo aquí. —Gruñó y señaló las agujas y la sangre que fluía de sus brazos a mis compañeros.   
—No estoy diciendo que lo seas, pero estos son mis compañeros. ¿Serías menos protector de la tuya?   
—No, no, yo no lo sería — espondió Cortez con un movimiento de cabeza.   
Todos nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato. Incluso cuando Stacey entró en la habitación con la tortilla más grande que he visto, nadie dijo nada. La empujé en mi boca y la tragué con el batido de proteínas. El batido era una opción mucho mejor. Mientras estaba bien con los huevos desde el punto de vista de un shifter herbívoro, no me gustaron. Normalmente, cuando los ingería, estaban escondidos como ingredientes en cosas como las galletas.   
—Está bien, estoy empezando a sentirme mareado aquí. —Cortez gimió y agarró su cabeza—Tienes hasta que me desmaye. Después de eso me harías mucho daño y la sangre extra no los ayudaría.   
—¿Cómo sabemos que está funcionando? —Le pregunté mientras me preparaba para desconectarlo. Miré el reloj y vi que habían transcurrido veinte minutos. Tardaba diez minutos en sacar un litro de sangre de alguien, y tenía dos agujas en él. Eran cuatro litros de sangre. Eso podría haber matado a un humano, pero Cortez no era humano.   
—No están convulsionando —dijo mientras empezaba a balancearse. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Saqué las agujas de él y apliqué gasa a los sitios, que él sostuvo en su lugar. Entonces dejé que el resto de la sangre en los tubos entrara en mis compañeros antes de sacarlos y cuidar de ellos.   
— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Rice mientras yo terminaba de limpiar mi desorden.   
—Esperar. —Cortez respondió suavemente mientras se alejaba de ellos en la gran cama tamaño King y se acostaba—. No la han rechazado porque no están vomitando o convulsionando. Así que si va a ayudar, sólo tomará tiempo. El anciano Lewis tenía razón. Esto no es algo que normalmente encontremos. Yo sólo sabía sobre la cosa de la proteína porque uno de mi aquelarre que era nuevo con nosotros trató de renunciar a la carne. Se enfermó como ellos.   
—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría un vampiro en recuperarse del envenenamiento de sangre? —Le pregunté, mi corazón se hundió cuando no respondió inmediatamente.   
—Depende de lo mal que este —dijo finalmente Cortez mientras volvía la cabeza hacia mí—Pero no siempre vuelven de ella, Harry. Tienes que entender que es un juego de Ave María.   
—No, no, eso es inaceptable —dije firmemente cuando empecé a temblar. Volví a meterme en la cama y los tiré hacia mí para que sus cabezas descansaran sobre mi regazo—. Se despertarán de nuevo.   
—Mira, no soy doctor. —Cortez suspiró mientras sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a teclear—Para mí, esto parece más un vampiro que perdió demasiada sangre que uno que bebió sangre envenenada. Les faltaban proteínas como si no hubiesen estado recibiendo suficiente de lo que necesitaban. Si un vampiro es demasiado drenado o pierde demasiada sangre, su cuerpo sólo necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Puede tomar días o semanas. No hay respuesta clara aquí.   
—Apreciamos tu conocimiento —dijo Rice, jugando agradablemente— . Y me aseguraré de mencionar a tu anciano cuánto ayudaste una vez que sabías de la gravedad de la situación.   
—Lo agradecería —respondió mientras se incorporaba lentamente—. Acabo de enviar un mensaje a mi segundo al mando sobre la sangre. Traerá algunas en la mañana y trabajará con su ayudante para conseguir un suministro regular para tus compañeros.   
Él estaba diciendo todas las palabras correctas, pero todavía había algo que no encajaba. No podía poner mi dedo en ello y no era algo obvio. Era más que la advertencia interna que tu mente tenía a veces que sólo gritaba peligro. Y había vivido demasiado tiempo para ignorar el sentimiento en mi estómago sobre las personas y las situaciones.   
—Gracias por tu ayuda —dije de todos modos para que él no supiera lo que estaba sintiendo—. ¿Tienes un número directo donde pueda contactarte si tenemos más preguntas?   
—Por supuesto.   
—Lo tomaré abajo antes de que el maestro Cortez salga —dijo Stacey con agrado. Una de las muchas razones por las que amaba a esa mujer como una hermana era su capacidad para entender mis estados de ánimo. Ella sabía que yo quería que se fuera.   
—Sí, me gustaría volver a casa y descansar —respondió Cortez, sonriendo débilmente, exagerando un poco ya que acababa de donar algo de sangre. Pero de nuevo mis compañeros estaban inconscientes, por lo que los demás podían irse a la mierda no me importaba—. Te sugiero que esperes unas cuatro horas antes de darles un litro de tu sangre. Después le daría cada cuatro horas hasta el día siguiente o dos antes de volver a cada ocho horas.   
—¿Tanto? —pregunté mientras mis ojos se abrían.   
—Los humanos pueden generar glóbulos blancos para combatir la infección —respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos. Se veía realmente pálido, y había dado cuatro litros de sangre. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro en mi opinión sobre el tipo, pero yo simplemente no confiaba en él—. No podemos, Harry. Piensa que la sangre para nosotros es como tomar líquidos. Si no te sientes bien o te agotas, necesitas más. Sus cuerpos están agotados, por lo que peca en precaución dándoles un poco más.   
—Tiene sentido. —Suspiré y froté mis manos sobre mi cara—. Gracias, agradezco el consejo y toda tu ayuda.   
—Es un placer —dijo, dándole un movimiento de cabeza a Rice antes de partir con Stacey. Esperamos a hablar hasta que supimos que se había ido. Cuando Stacey volvió a la habitación varios minutos más tarde con otro batido de proteínas para mí, sabíamos que la costa estaba limpia.   
—No me gusta ese tipo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí—. Él hizo un completo giro de ciento ochenta grados en su postura por ayudar, y no cuando la mayoría de la gente lo haría.   
—Estoy de acuerdo. —Rice suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello antes de volverse hacia mí—. Él estaba dispuesto a ayudar después de que lo amenazaste, pero sólo se hizo educado después de que tú mencionaste el proyecto de sangre sintética. Le dije eso al anciano Lewis. No estaba emocionado de que su pequeña golosina saliera. Supongo que la mayoría de los vampiros estarían enojados con la idea y Cortez especialmente porque es uno de los principales distribuidores de sangre embolsada. Hace millones vendiéndolas a otros aquelarres.   
—Eso explicaría la extraña reacción que tuvo antes de ocultarlo —dije con un gemido. Mi mente corría mientras intentaba pensar lógicamente en sus pros y sus contras para ayudarnos—. Así que le encantaría ver morir el proyecto, tal vez incluso él piensa que yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. Y puesto que no puede matarme, ir detrás de mis compañeros sería un escenario probable. Pero como su anciano sabía que estaba aquí y le ordenaron ayudar, no se arriesgaría a empeorar la situación, ¿verdad?   
—No, él teme a Lewis. —Replicó Rice con un estremecimiento—. Demonios, temo a Lewis y yo también soy un anciano. No es que alguna vez lo admita a nadie más. Ese no es un hombre con quien quieras cruzarte.   
—Sí, tengo esa impresión de él. —Asentí mientras Stacey nos miraba y parecía tomar todo esto.   
—Me alegro de ser sólo un pájaro humilde fuera del radar de todos. — Ella se rio y agitó sus brazos entre nosotros—. Nunca sobreviviría a toda esta mierda maquiavélica. Me gusta cocinar y alimentar a la gente. Ustedes pueden tener toda esta otra mierda.   
—A mí me gusta inventar cosas y volar mierda cuando surja la necesidad —respondí, rodando los ojos—. Me mantengo tan alejado de la mayoría de las políticas paranormales que la mitad de las veces la gente ni siquiera se molestan en intentar arrastrarme porque estoy fuera del circuito.   
—Es cierto —dijo Rice con un resoplido—. Eres uno de los más antiguos paranormales en nuestra estructura moderna conocidos, y sin embargo no tienes rango, ni seguidores, no tienes metas de liderazgo. Ambos sabemos que podrías deshacerte de mí como anciano cualquier día que quisieras, Harry. La única razón por la que no lo haces es porque nunca lo quisiste.   
—No, no, no lo hago —susurré mientras empujaba el cabello de la cara de Louis—. Sólo quería quedarme solo en mi laboratorio hasta entonces. Ahora sólo quiero protegerlos y hacerlos delirantemente felices. Yo les hice esto.   
—No lo sabías, Harry —dijo Stacey en voz baja y se movió para abrazarme por detrás.   
—No importa —respondí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer—. ¡Podría haber matado a los únicos hombres a los que he amado y no puedo arreglarlo!   
—Oye, es una buena señal que no estén rechazando la sangre de Cortez —dijo Rice suavemente mientras se acercaba y palmeaba mi hombro—. Todavía hay esperanza, Harry. Una cosa que Cortez no señaló, ya sea porque no estaba pensando o para mantenerte desconcertado. Eres jodidamente fuerte. Ellos se han apareado a un paranormal increíblemente fuerte y atado sus líneas de vida contigo. Si hay alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos del borde, ese eres tú.   
—Espero que sí, porque si perderlos no me mata al instante, simplemente me matará lentamente.


	7. Capítulo 6

Me gustaría decir que el primer día fue el peor y que mejoró desde allí, pero eso sería una mentira. La verdad era que fue un infierno y estaba perdiendo mí siempre amorosa mente. Rice regresó unas cuantas veces para revisarlos y el anciano Lewis también llamó.   
El primer día lo hice como Cortez sugirió con darles sangre a un horario. Mantuve los puertos en todos nosotros para hacerlo más fácil. Y cuando su vampiro vino con sangre, comencé a bombearla dentro de mí mismo mientras todavía me llenaba de más proteína de lo que pensaba que mi cuerpo podría soportar. No tenía un estómago de cuatro compartimientos como ciervos en estado salvaje, pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Y maldita sea mi estómago se enojó.   
No dormí. Después de que Cortez y Rice se fueran, bañé suavemente a cada uno de mis compañeros en agua tibia, con la esperanza de que eso elevase las temperaturas de sus cuerpos. O eso o la sangre estaban funcionando porque ya no estaban helados al tacto, aunque todavía no era normal.   
Entre donar sangre y cuidarlos, me acostaba entre ellos y les hablaba. Les conté todo sobre la sala de trabajo que estaba haciendo para ellos, aunque se suponía que era un secreto. Si les conseguía despertar, joder, a la mierda el secreto.   
Cuando me quedé sin ideas e información sobre eso, empecé a hablar de mis propios proyectos de trabajo. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que podría no ser lo suficientemente interesante como para que quisieran despertar. Así que les conté todo sobre mí. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo. Les dije sobre dónde nací en Irlanda, mis padres, mis hermanos... todos los que habían desaparecido hacía tiempo. Podríamos haber sido inmortales, pero todavía podíamos morir, y, por desgracia, ellos lo hicieron.   
Hablé de todo lo que había visto en el transcurso de cuatro mil años. A veces Stacey se sentaba allí y escuchaba entre ellos trayéndome más comida. Otras veces ella saltaba y hablaba también cuando era sobre una historia de la que había oído o había estado allí. Drea vino y actualizó a todos sobre los contratistas que vinieron en la mañana para comenzar el taller. Luego nos contó acerca de los distribuidores de suministros con la esperanza de que despertaran.   
El segundo día fue como el primero, excepto que estaba cerca de perder mi voz. Pero seguía divagando sobre los lugares a los que los llevaría si despertaran. Pensé que si alguien merecía un viaje por el mundo y divertirse, eran mis compañeros. Les dije sobre todos los lugares diferentes que había visto y, mientras yo estaba seguro de que la mayoría había cambiado drásticamente a lo largo de los años, les pregunté si les interesaban. Pero nada. Ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un gemido.   
Podría haber dormido aquí y allá entre los tiempos de darles sangre, pero nada lo suficiente como para contar como un verdadero sueño. Y estaba bastante seguro de que había llorado cada onza de agua de mi cuerpo varias veces. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible llorar tanto. Pero aun así, los lagrimones seguían viniendo cada vez que la gravedad de la situación me hundía.   
Al tercer día estaba moviéndome como un zombi. Hasta que me rompía de nuevo y rogaba, suplicaba y prometía lo que quisieran si sólo despertaban. En un momento estoy bastante seguro de que les prometí salir a cazar un ciervo salvaje y comerlo si despertaban. Estaba tan desesperado.   
—Harry, tienes que descansar un poco. —Me dijo Stacey el cuarto día— . Están calientes de nuevo y siguen tomando bien la sangre. Es un progreso, ¿de acuerdo? O incluso si no quieres dormir, ve a dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire. Ve a tu laboratorio y distráete, algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Por favor?   
—No puedo. —Gruñí, mi garganta tan seca por el uso excesivo. No importaba cuánto bebiera, todavía era un desierto allí—. No puedo dejarlos.   
—No los dejarás, cariño —respondió Drea mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando noté que ella y Rice estaban allí también—. Ellos no querrían que te hicieras esto a ti mismo. Cuando se despierten, no serás bueno para ellos si te hundes de cansancio.   
—No importa. Sólo ellos importan. —Sorbí mientras los acercaba—. Oirán mi voz y se despertarán pronto. Yo sé que lo harán. Tienen que amarme un poco si yo los amo tanto. Y si se despiertan y no estoy aquí, heriría sus sentimientos.   
—Sólo por un rato, Harry —dijo Rice mientras se movía hacia un lado de la cama mientras Stacey hacia el otro. Cada uno se agachó para tomar uno de mis compañeros.   
—¡No los toquéis! —Gruñí mientras Drea se movía para retenerme—. No, no me los quites. Son todo lo que tengo.   
—No te los estamos quitando, Harry —susurró Drea en mi cabello mientras empujaba hacia atrás mi cabeza—. Sólo van a cambiar las sábanas mientras duermen, ¿de acuerdo? Apestas, amigo mío. Y no queremos que tus compañeros se despierten por los malos olores.   
—Tienen que despertar. —Grité, rompiéndome en sus brazos—. Sólo los encontré... o ellos me encontraron, lo que sea.   
—Lo sé, cariño. —Ella me ayudó a salir de la cama y yo me paré sobre mis débiles piernas. Había estado comiendo, pero sacar esa cantidad de sangre de mí, incluso cuando estaba comiendo más, estaba drenándome. Además, no había estado durmiendo, aunque estaba acostado con ellos bastante, o caminaba alrededor mucho. Así que en general mi cuerpo no estaba en su punto más fuerte.   
Ella sacó una toalla limpia para mí y prácticamente me tiró en la ducha después de que la encendió. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría haberme reído de haberlo hecho mientras yo todavía tenía mis pantalones de pijama, pero no pude sentir nada más que un dolor y una tristeza aplastantes.   
Me lavé tan rápido como pude dado mi debilitado estado. No fue fácil desde que estaba resentido y mi estómago todavía dolía. Cuando terminé, rápidamente me enjuagué y luego me sequé. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura retrocedí hacia el dormitorio. Stacey me tiró un par de pantalones holgados que me puse debajo de mi toalla. Entonces Drea me sostuvo unos zapatos.   
—No. —Caminé alrededor de ella y de regreso a la cama donde mis compañeros yacían en ropas de cama limpias y cubiertos.   
—Tienes que tomar un poco de aire, Harry —dijo Stacey mientras tomaba mi mano y trataba de empujarme hacia la puerta.   
—¡No! Nada más importa que ellos. —Grité y me arrodillé a los pies de la cama—. ¡No puedo descansar, no puedo ir a tomar aire y no puedo relajarme hasta que sepa que están bien! Significan tanto para mí, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo cambiaría mi vida por las suyas en un instante. ¡Y yo les hice esto!   
—Sé amable, ella nos alimenta —susurró alguien. Miré a Drea, que negó, pero sonreía. Luego Stacey y Rice, que miraban a la cama. Me giré tan rápido que aterricé en mi culo. William me miraba con una débil sonrisa.   
—¿Estas despierto? ¿Realmente me estás mirando? ¿No estoy alucinando? —Le pregunté mientras me arrastraba hacia él lentamente.   
—Si lo estás —susurró y luego tragó saliva. Su garganta tenía que estar tan seca como la mía pero de no ser utilizada sin embargo—, entonces yo también. ¿Qué pasó?   
—Gracias a los dioses. —Grité y lo llevé a mis brazos. Sollocé de alivio mientras lo sostenía firmemente, pero suavemente, ya que no sabía si estaba dolorido.   
—Shh, está bien, Harry. —Louis susurró y frotó mi pie. Mi cabeza se levantó cuando mis ojos se abrieron.   
—¿Estás despierto, también? —Jadeé.   
—Te oí llorar y no quería que lo hicieras —respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Así que no llores, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué pasó, pero lo averiguaremos. Sin embargo, tengo una petición.   
—¡Cualquier cosa! Lo que quieran, ¿de acuerdo? Haré lo que sea... — Empecé a divagar hasta que William me cubrió la boca con la mano.   
—Tengo que orinar como no lo creerías. —Gruñó Louis mientras trataba de sentarse.   
—Yo también. —William gruñó y se lamió los labios.   
—Rice, ¿puedes ayudar a Louis mientras yo cuido de William? —Le pregunté mientras salía de la cama con el premio en mis brazos—. Drea, llama a Cortez y dile que están levantados y vea lo que sería mejor para ellos comer. Stacey, comenzaremos con un poco de té.   
—En ello. —Todos gritaron y fueron a sus tareas. Una vez que mis compañeros se aliviaron y se cepillaron los dientes porque dijeron que tenían el peor aliento mañanero de nunca, los volvimos a meter en la cama.   
—Lo siento mucho —susurré mientras me sentaba entre ellos, apoyado en almohadas y sostenía sus manos—. No lo sabía. Os juro que nunca os habría hecho daño adrede.   
—Lo sabemos —dijo William y tomó el té con el que Stacey volvió y bebió—. ¿Qué pasó?   
—Ustedes se enfermaron porque bebían de mí y mi sangre no tiene la proteína que ambos necesitaban. —Les expliqué todo lo que Cortez y el anciano Lewis nos habían dicho, lo que se perdieron y cómo los conseguimos mejorar.   
—Whoopsies. —Louis rio y dejó su té ahora terminado.   
—¿Whoopsies? —pregunté, mis ojos se abrieron—. ¿Casi te maté y todo lo que tienes que decir es Whoopsies?   
—Harry, no sabíamos que eso podía ser un problema, así que ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? — respondió suavemente—. Fue un accidente y estamos bien. Ahora creo que todos deberíamos tomar una siesta porque estoy cansado y pareces que no has dormido en días.   
—¡No! —Grité, sintiéndome aterrado mientras ambos saltaban. Cuando vi sus miradas de interrogación, expliqué—. ¿Cómo sabemos que van a despertar de nuevo?   
—¿Así que vamos a permanecer despiertos el resto de nuestras vidas? —preguntó William, mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantener la risa que estoy seguro de que sentía ante mi absurda idea.   
—Sí, buen punto. —Suspiré en derrota—. Pero ustedes dos necesitan saber algo primero. Te amo. A los dos. Os amo jodidamente tanto y la idea de perderos casi me mató.   
—Te amamos también, compañero —dijo Louis con una sonrisa y me abrazó. Fui hacia él, rodándonos, así estuve sobre mi espalda y pegado a mi lado. Entonces traje a William a mi otro lado y los sostuve.   
—Les dejaremos a todos descansar —susurró Rice mientras se apresuraba con Stacey y Drea a salir de la habitación.   
—Gracias, Rice, por todo. —Me dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza mientras se iban, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Ustedes nunca pueden dejarme o asustarme de esa manera otra vez.   
—Trabajaremos en eso. —William rio mientras se acurrucaba contra mí— . Ahora duerme. Todos hemos pasado por un calvario y necesitamos descansar.   
Y gracias a los dioses, lo hice. Dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sosteniendo a mis compañeros en mis brazos... que era donde pertenecían.   
***

—¡Harry! Harry, despierta. —Gritó Louis, sacándome de mi sueño tiempo después. Me incorporé de golpe, mirando alrededor para ver que estaba oscuro y mis compañeros estaban arrodillados delante de mí ambos con aspecto de preocupación—. Estás bien, amor.   
—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos.   
—Tenías una pesadilla —contestó William suavemente mientras me apartaba el pelo de la frente. Y entonces mi sueño me golpeó de nuevo.   
—Ustedes murieron y fue mi culpa —susurré mientras los tiraba a mis brazos—. Estaba de pie sobre sus tumbas con flores. Tenía que ser años más tarde y yo era una cascara de hombre. Seguí tratando de matarme para ponerle fin al sufrimiento, pero nada funcionó y me quedé solo.   
—Shh, estamos bien, amor. —Louis susurro y besó mi mejilla—. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte, chico grande. Estás atrapado con nosotros.   
—Los amo a ambos. —Sorbí, empujando hacia atrás los lagrimones que querían salir de nuevo. Entonces me acordé de algo—. No han comido. Tenemos que alimentarlos y, si están preparados, tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.   
—Nos encantan las sorpresas. —William soltó una risita mientras salía de mis brazos y se movía hacia el borde de la cama—. Me siento mejor que cuando despertamos por primera vez.   
—Yo también —dijo Louis y se estiró—. ¿Entonces nos has conseguido un regalo?   
—Bueno, uno grande, supongo, o podrías mirarlo como un montón de pequeños —respondí mientras salía de la cama y los ayudaba. Cuando las piernas de William comenzaron a ceder, me cansé de dejarlo intentar caminar por su cuenta. Lo recogí y lo puse en una cadera antes de hacer lo mismo con Louis. Aunque era incómodo tener dos hombres adultos sentados en mis caderas, yo era alto y lo suficientemente fuerte como shifter para hacer que funcionase.   
—Nuestro héroe. —William ronroneó y se sujetó firmemente a mi cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.   
—Vamos a tener que ver qué más se puede hacer con todos esos músculos cuando nos sintamos mejor —dijo Louis y luego jadeó—. ¿Cómo no somos salvajes si no hemos consumado nuestro apareamiento?   
—Rice habló con el resto de los ancianos de la UPAC y consiguió que una bruja nos diera un respiro de la magia. — Y me alegró que pensara en ello porque estaba demasiado distraído como para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran en los hombres en mis brazos—. Tenemos dos semanas desde que se desmayaron. Si no es tiempo suficiente para que se recuperen, hablaré con ellos.   
—Correcto. —William se rio mientras yo los llevaba por las escaleras y a la cocina—. Mañana saltaremos sobre tus huesos.   
—Es bueno saberlo. —Stacey se rio entre dientes acercándose y besó cada una de sus mejillas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba donde les había besado—. Esta casa no es un hogar sin ustedes, así que no mueran.   
—Lo prometemos —dijo Louis y le besó la mano—. Me muero de hambre y también quiero galletas.   
—Cualquier cosa que quieras, bebé —susurré y le besé el cuello. Stacey fue a trabajar mientras yo los acomodaba en la mesa de la cocina antes de moverme alrededor para conseguirles algunas bebidas deportivas rehidratantes.   
Stacey nos llenó con las instrucciones que Cortez le había dado a Drea y el anciano Lewis confirmó. Necesitaban tener varias comidas ligeras en su estómago para los próximos dos días. Tenía algo que ver con la cantidad de sangre que les habíamos dado y ajustar sus cuerpos de nuevo a la comida sólida lentamente. Pero ambos dijeron que era importante darles aún más sangre de lo normal e hidratar todo lo posible.   
Stacey terminó y nos trajo comida, incluyendo un batido de proteína para mí. Habíamos descubierto que dos de ellos al día mantendría la cantidad de nutrientes en mi sangre que mis compañeros necesitarían junto con el suplemento del material en bolsas. Estaba emocionado de poder dejar de comer los huevos.   
Cuando terminamos de comer, recogí a mis compañeros mientras Stacey y yo intercambiábamos miradas mientras nos dirigíamos a su nueva sala de trabajo. No estaba completamente terminada, por supuesto. Pero era lo más lejos que estaba dispuesto a ir sin necesitar su participación.   
—Santa mierda. —Louis jadeó después de que Stacey nos abriera las puertas. De la manera en que se diseñó la casa, la habitación había sido pensada como una sala de descanso o de lectura con la colección personal más pequeña de alguien. Como estaba al lado de la biblioteca y tenía una puerta contigua, tenía sentido.   
Era una habitación grande, de al menos treinta por cuarenta pies. En una de las paredes, el contratista había instalado grandes husillos colgantes para sujetar la tela. La otra pared tenía estantes y cajones empotrados de todos los tamaños para almacenar. También había una gran mesa de trabajo en el centro de la habitación, y sus escritorios de máquinas de coser estaban situados junto a las ventanas y puertas de las terrazas. El espacio junto a las puertas principales fue dejado para que los paquetes entrantes y salientes fueran manejados posteriormente.   
—¿Hiciste esto por nosotros mientras estábamos enfermos? —susurró William mientras los ponía de pie.   
—De hecho, comencé la idea y el proyecto ese día que fuimos de compras con Drea— contesté mientras mis mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza—. Los contratistas estaban midiendo el espacio y diseñando planes cuando los arrastraba a mi laboratorio. Pero la construcción ya estaba programada antes de que enfermarais. Lo terminaron mientras estábais fuera.   
—¡Esto es increíble! —Gritó Louis y me tiró al suelo para darme un beso. En el momento en que sus labios dejaron los míos, William tomó su lugar.   
—Sé que todavía necesita trabajo, pero no quería ir más lejos sin sus especificaciones. Me imaginé que tendrían una cierta forma de hacer las cosas y necesitarían que la habitación se alterara de esa manera. —Señalé hacia la pila de cajas grandes que había junto a los estantes—. Son muestras de telas, hilos y un montón de otras cosas de las que no tengo idea, Drea tiene diferentes distribuidores a quien hacerles llegar lo que quieran para que puedan decidir de quién quiere obtener sus materiales.   
—Esto es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por nosotros. —William sorbió y se lanzó a mis brazos. Me salpicó la cara y el cuello con besos—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!   
—De nada, bebé. —Le contesté mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello y bebía su olor—. Siento mucho el casi matarlos a los dos.   
—Oh, Harry —dijo Louis mientras yo me ponía de rodillas con William todavía envuelto a mi alrededor. Me cubrió por detrás, así que me empapé entre mis compañeros mientras me consolaban. Sé que ambos estaban a salvo y debería haberme alegrado con eso y dejarlo pasar, pero casi los había perdido y no era un interruptor que pudiera apagar. Los días de preocupación, miedo y tristeza y todo lo demás que sentí no se disiparon inmediatamente al despertar.   
—Está bien. Estamos bien —dijo William en voz baja mientras me pasaban las manos por el cuerpo en un gesto reconfortante—. No estés triste, Harry. Es un tiempo feliz y estamos emocionados por el increíble regalo que nos has dado.   
—Tienes razón. Lo siento —respondí, aclarando mi garganta y limpiándome los ojos—. Estoy tan jodidamente aliviado de que ustedes estén bien.   
—Nosotros también. —Louis se rio mientras cada uno besaba una mejilla. Me reí de sus payasadas, me encantó que supieran exactamente lo que necesitaba para olvidarlo.   
Fuimos a las cajas y nos tiramos al suelo. Verlos entusiasmarse tanto con las muestras de telas fue mejor que ver a los niños en Navidad. Hablaron un kilómetro y medio por minuto y empezaron a escribir sobre los suministros de oficina que Drea también había comprado en una caja de papel mientras tomaban notas sobre lo que querían y cómo montarlo todo.   
Me senté de espaldas contra una de las filas de cajones de almacenamiento con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me quedé sentado allí, sintiendo su alegría y cuánto estaban llenos de vida antes de que Stacey se sentara a mi lado y me cogiera la mano.   
—Está bien, Harry. Esto es real y ahora están bien —dijo suavemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras nos golpeábamos los hombros.   
—Lo sé. —Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya—. Nunca he estado tan asustado en toda mi vida.   
—Yo también y ni siquiera son mis compañeros. Pero ahora está todo bien. Les ayudamos y ahora sabemos qué no hacer y cómo mantenerlos sanos. Así que no más drama nunca más.   
—Biiiien. —Me burlé mientras señalaba a mis compañeros, que estaban tirando de una tela mientras discutían.   
—Vale, no más dramas serios. —Se rio entre dientes.   
—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Entonces subí el nivel de mi voz para que mis compañeros pudieran oírme—. ¿Por qué es la pelea?   
—Reclamó esta tela y color por una idea que tenía, pero yo también tengo una —dijo Louis mientras los dos se sonrojaban. No podía evitar reírme mientras se veían como si los hubiera atrapado con las manos en el tarro de galletas.   
—¿Sólo pueden hacer una cosa con ese tipo de tela? —pregunté, levantando una ceja.   
—No —respondieron y volvieron al trabajo. La vida nunca sería aburrida con ellos y yo sólo quería divertirme locamente, no casi morir de locura.   
Cuando abrieron las cajas con las máquinas de coser, gritaron de júbilo y comenzaron a venir hacia mí. Rápidamente me puse de pie y fui a su encuentro porque todavía no me sentía cómodo con ellos caminando después de lo que habían pasado. Podrían haberse sentido mejor, pero sus pequeños cuerpos sufrieron un trauma.   
—Vamos a hacer algo especial para ti —dijo William mientras se frotaba contra mi cuerpo de manera sugerente.   
—Y vamos a tener que bautizar la habitación. —Añadió Louis mientras hacía lo mismo con mi otro lado.   
—Joder, chicos. —Me quejé y me puse duro—. ¿Quién diría que los regalos los excitarían así?   
—Mi señal para irme. —Exclamó Stacey y casi salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando las puertas tras ella.   
—Ahora podemos desnudarnos. —Gruñó Louis mientras intentaba agarrar el cinturón de mis pantalones.   
—No, no, no. —Jadeé mientras le cogía las manos a tiempo—. ¡Sin sexo hasta que estén despiertos más que un maldito día y no necesiten ayuda para caminar!   
Compartieron una mirada antes de volverse hacia mí con sonrisas.   
— ¿Entonces mañana? —preguntó William mientras me apretaba el culo.   
—Por el amor de Dios, chicos —dije, completamente sorprendidos antes de que se rieran a carcajadas.   
En vez de jugar entre ellos, terminé convenciéndolos de que jugaran con sus nuevas máquinas de coser. Los llevé a sus escritorios de costura, William me ayudó a instalarlas mientras Louis leía las instrucciones en voz alta. Me aseguré de que estuvieran sentados todo el tiempo, pero después de una hora pude ver que estaban completamente aniquilados.   
Prometiendo que podrían jugar con sus regalos mañana, los recogí en mis brazos y me fui a la cama. Mis compañeros estaban a salvo y felices... y maldición si ese conocimiento no me llevaba a un sueño más tranquilo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los siguientes días hice prometer a mis compañeros que se lo tomarían con calma. Todos acordamos que sólo trabajarían en montar su taller de costura dos horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde una vez que almorzaran y tomaran una siesta. Después de cenar veíamos películas que nunca habían visto y nos relajábamos. Fue impresionante. Nunca me divertí tanto en mi vida pasando el rato con alguien.   
En el cuarto día, tuve dos quejas mientras almorzaba de que no estaban cansados. Así que, como adultos, hablamos y acordamos no tomar una siesta, pero mantendríamos el tiempo de trabajo a cinco horas durante unos pocos días, siempre y cuando ellos también dieran un paseo por el terreno. Necesitaban aumentar su fuerza y resistencia después de estar tan malditamente enfermos.   
Estaba trabajando constantemente en la fórmula de sangre sintética mientras ellos estaban trabajando, durmiendo la siesta, e incluso a veces durante la noche cuando no podía dormir. Pero todo iba bien, y en los próximos días confiaba en que enviaría bolsas de prueba al anciano Lewis.   
—Hola chicos —dije cuando entraron por la puerta. Aunque les daba la espalda, podía oler que eran ellos.   
—Necesitamos tu opinión sobre algo, Harry. ¿Si tienes un momento? — preguntó dulcemente Louis. ¿Qué estaban tramando mis compañeros?   
—Claro —contesté mientras daba la vuelta en mi taburete. Perdí el equilibrio y empecé a caer cuando vi la vista ante mí.   
Mis compañeros estaban parados ahí con las más pequeñas excusas por ropa interior. Las tangas o taparrabos, como quiera que se llamen, eran básicamente pequeñas muestras de tela. El de Louis era rojo brillante, sostenido por lo que parecía una cadena de perlas falsas. La de William era de color púrpura oscuro con cuentas iguales para mantenerlo en su lugar. Yo no estaba al día en la mayor parte de la moda, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no eran tangas que llevabas puesta bajo ropa de verdad. Lo que significaba que estaban destinadas al juego.  
Y ambos estaban gloriosamente duros.   
Me llevó tres intentos en aclararme la garganta antes de que pudiera encontrar mi voz. Me paré y me acerqué a ellos.   
—¿Qué quieren saber? — pregunté con voz ronca, mi voz tan baja que apenas la reconocí. No me perdí la forma en que sus erecciones se movían y mi mirada se llenaba de lujuria.   
—Nos gustan los dos colores. —Empezó a decir William.   
—Oh, sí. —Gemí y los alcancé. Pero los pequeños bribones dieron un paso atrás y levantaron las manos para mantenerme en mi lugar. Bien, podría jugar cualquier juego que tuvieran en mente.   
—Pero no estamos seguros de que funciona mejor, las cuentas o perlas —dijo Louis al darse la vuelta.   
—Que me jodan. —Me quejé lentamente. Las cuentas y las perlas corrían alrededor de su cintura y abajo entre las mejillas de sus culos firmes. Y pasaban por un lazo que estaba conectado al extremo de un plug dentro de cada uno de ellos. Sí, eran tangas para jugar.   
Me acerqué y pasé mis dedos por encima de las gemas falsas que estaban entre sus mejillas. Lo que provocó un escalofrío de cada uno de mis compañeros que me hizo estremecer el cuerpo.   
—Necesitamos saber qué funciona mejor con los tapones. —William lloriqueó y puso sus manos en el mostrador de mi laboratorio—. Louis cree que las cuentas que llevo puestas provocarían más porque no son todas iguales como las perlas falsas. Pero yo digo que están lo suficientemente cerca de ser lo mismo y podemos vender ambas opciones.   
—De todos modos, puedo ayudar en la evolución de los negocios de mis compañeros, lo haré. —Ronroneé mientras tiraba suavemente de las cuerdas—. Siempre puedo tomar a uno por el equipo.   
—Qué sacrificio. —Louis se rio y luego jadeó cuando volví a tirar. En un instante, los puse de pie y boca abajo en el mostrador. Rápidamente me moví para poner mi bata de laboratorio y camisa bajo cada una de sus ingles para que no hubiera riesgo de romper mis piezas y partes favoritas.   
Lo que me hizo sentir más emocionado a mis ojos dominantes fue el mostrador al nivel de mi cadera, diseñado específicamente para mí, por lo que no siempre me inclinaba demasiado torpemente. Pero para ellos significaba que cuando estaban allí tumbados, sus culos estaban en el aire mientras sus piernas colgaban por el borde... no podían tocar el suelo con sus pies. Estaban completa, total y absolutamente a mi disposición.   
—¿Supongo que te gusta? —William ronroneó mientras movía el culo. Pasé un dedo por debajo de sus cuentas, asegurándome de mover los juguetes.   
—El mejor invento de todos los tiempos. — Arrullé. Luego me incliné para besar cada mejilla de sus dos culos para mostrar mi agradecimiento... para empezar—. Esto es muy ingenioso, chicos.   
—Deberías intentar caminar con ellos puestos. —Gimió Louis y se retorció en el mostrador—Quiero decir, poner los plugs fue divertido, pero tan pronto como William enganchó las perlas, mi cuerpo se sobrecargó. ¿Puedes ver el enganche? ¿Crees que es demasiado pequeño?   
Miré de cerca a lo que se refería. El lado izquierdo de la trampa de cuentas tenía un pequeño círculo metálico mientras que el lado derecho y la cuerda a través del plug tenían pequeños pestillos en el extremo como en un collar. Así ambos se unían al anillo y se conectaban entre sí. Tenía sentido porque de lo contrario, habrían sido una perra para entrar y salir.   
—Mis manos son bastante grandes y puedo hacerlo bien —contesté después de jugar con los ganchos—. ¿Qué tan fuerte es la cuerda? No quiero romper tus demos.   
—Usamos alambre de pescar grueso, pero eso era algo más que queríamos que probaras —dijo William con una sonrisa malvada en su cara— . Durabilidad.   
—Los mejores compañeros de siempre. —Exclamé con alegría y los volteé sobre sus espaldas por un momento—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que probara eso?   
—Como te parezca mejor. —Louis jadeó mientras yo comenzaba a acariciar sus duras pollas a través de la tela—. Cada vez que haces eso tiras de las cuentas.   
—Fantástico. —Gruñí y solté a William por un momento mientras me movía entre los muslos extendidos de Louis. Los envolví sobre mis caderas y empujé mi erección cubierta de jean contra él—. ¿Qué hace eso?   
—Más. —Gimió en lugar de responder. Su cabeza golpeó suavemente en el mostrador como si no pudiera decidir si quería levantarla para mirar o simplemente quedarse allí y disfrutar. Le di más y más duro mientras su polla filtraba copiosas cantidades de pre-semen—. Esta fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido, William.   
—Lo estoy disfrutando. —William ronroneó mientras yo seguía montando en seco a Louis. Se acercó y pellizco el pezón de nuestro compañero con fuerza. Louis arqueó la espalda, gritando mientras se acercaba lo bastante para sacudir su pequeño cuerpo y poder verlo.   
—Tan linda, mi pequeña perra —susurré. Aunque no pensaba que fueran realmente putas, habíamos hablado del hecho de que a veces les gustaba hablar mal. Y yo nunca había estado en ello antes, pero tuve que admitir que había algo que me emocionó ante la idea de que mis compañeros me mostrasen ese lado indecente de ellos y llegar a este tipo de diversión.   
—Sí, tu puta siempre. —Louis jadeó cuando terminó de correrse—. Me encanta ser tu puta.   
—Bien. —Gruñí y me incliné. Chupé su polla desfallecida fuerte a través de la tela. Louis gritó de placer, levantando sus caderas antes de caer de nuevo hacia abajo, completamente gastado cuando me alejé—. Descansa, cariño. Volveré por más.   
Trató de hablar unas cuantas veces, pero terminó levantando la mano con la señal del pulgar hacia arriba cuando no pudo recuperar el aliento.   
—¿Mi turno? —preguntó William mientras rodaba, pero lo detuve colocando mi mano en su trasero. Una de las cosas que me encantaba de mis compañeros era el hecho de que nunca se pusieran celosos. No importaba cuán a menudo se peleaban por las cosas, como material u, originalmente, yo. Nunca empezaron una mierda sobre mí dando atención a uno primero o pensando que elegía favoritos. Porque eso no era verdad. Los amaba y los quería igualmente.   
—Sí, pero no puedo jugar de la misma manera contigo —dije con ferocidad mientras palpaba ambas mejillas de su trasero—. Se supone que estamos probando diferentes maneras de jugar con sus maravillosos, maravillosos inventos. Así que es hora de probar algo nuevo.   
—¿Azotes? —William gimió y me gustó la forma en que pensaba. Sin decir una palabra, le di una bofetada en el culo. Gimió y apoyó la cabeza en el mostrador—. Sí, eso se siente mucho mejor con las perlas y el plug.   
—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté con un tono serio mientras trataba de no reír—. Quizás necesitamos probar esa teoría un poco más.   
—Sí, sí, tienes razón, por supuesto. —Comenzó a balbucear mientras levantaba su culo un poco más alto—. Una bofetada no es suficiente para determinar eso con seguridad.   
—¿Cuántos?   
—Al menos un par de docenas —contestó William con voz entrecortada. Oh sí, él quería esto tanto como yo.   
—Puedo hacer eso por ti, bebé. Para probar la mercancía que has diseñado.   
—Sí, claro. —Louis rio. Ambos le echamos un vistazo para ver que estaba acostado de lado, una mano doblada bajo su cabeza mientras miraba el espectáculo—. Te dijimos que lo primero que hiciéramos sería para ti.   
—Los mejores compañeros de siempre. —Gemí, más duro que las malditas piedras, cuando empecé a azotar William. Si mi polla no obtenía algún alivio pronto, iba a llenar de crema mis pantalones.   
Seguí golpeando ese culo firme y atrevido, tirando de las cuentas para que él tuviera tantas sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo. Después de unos golpes a cada lado, me incliné y lamí el área lentamente para que la picadura se convirtiera en placer.   
—Mierda, eso es caliente. —Louis gimió cuando terminé de azotar y empezó a jugar con el plug.   
—Por favor, Harry, no puedo aguantar más. Tengo que venirme —dijo William.   
—Todo lo que mis compañeros necesiten. —Arrullé y solté la tanga.   
Luego saqué el tapón lentamente antes de volver a meterlo.   
—¡Sí, mierda sí! —William gritó y empujó las caderas contra mi bata de laboratorio. Sólo tomó unas cuantas veces más de eso antes de que él estuviera gritando mi nombre al cielo y derramando su semilla. Justo cuando había terminado, suavemente saqué el tapón hasta el final y le di la oportunidad de descansar.   
Retrocedí y me desvestí lentamente, temblando por la forma en que los ojos de Louis bebían de mi cuerpo como yo lo hacía.   
—Mi turno. —Gruñó mientras me quitaba lo útimo—. Quiero esa polla.   
—¿Esta pequeña cosa? —pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas mientras le hacía un gesto. Yo estaba bromeando porque sabía que estaba bien dotado. Mis compañeros habían comentado más de una vez que mis diez pulgadas de carne ancha los llenaban hasta el borde y les encantaba.   
—Pequeño, mi trasero. —Louis rio.   
—Si insistes. —Gruñí juguetonamente, deseo en mi voz mientras daba los tres pasos hasta él. Antes de que pudiera contestar, lo llevé al borde del mostrador, le saqué la tanga y saqué el plug. Levanté sus piernas en el aire, alineé mi polla y golpeé hasta el fondo, golpeando hacia abajo en un empuje—. ¿Eso es lo que querías, cariño?   
—Sí. —Siseó mientras sostenía sus dos tobillos en mi hombro derecho y empecé a joderlo duro y rápido. Varios minutos y un montón de ruidos bonitos de mi compañero más tarde, estábamos a punto de volar. Moví sus piernas hacia abajo y alrededor de mis caderas mientras me inclinaba sobre él. Era el momento de reclamar a mis compañeros según la tradición de mi pueblo.   
—Te quiero, Louis Davidson —susurré contra sus labios. Sentí los conductos en los ojos que sólo los shifter ciervos tenían formando las lágrimas que necesitaba.   
—No llores, Harry. —Louis jadeó y extendió la mano para limpiar las lágrimas.   
—Déjalas caer —dije rápidamente y agarré sus muñecas, fijándolas por encima de su cabeza—. Es como los ciervos reclaman a sus compañeros. No son lágrimas de la forma en la que te refieres. Los vampiros muerden e intercambian sangre. Nosotros segregamos lágrimas de feromonas que te marcan y te señalan como tomado.   
—Eso es genial —respondió William mientras yacía junto a nosotros.   
—Me alegro de que lo pienses así. —Me reí entre dientes antes de meterme de nuevo en Louis y concentrarme en él—. Te amo, Louis Davidson, con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Te reclamo como mío desde ahora hasta el fin de los tiempos. No habrá otro antes que tú y William para mí y juro por mi vida que te protegeré, te amaré y pondré tus necesidades delante de las mías.   
—Te amo también —susurró, sus ojos llenos de amor y asombro cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Louis gritó mientras la magia en ellas corría a través de nuestros cuerpos, reclamándose uno a otro de una 98 manera que aún no habían hecho. Su cuerpo tembló antes de llenar el espacio entre nosotros con su liberación. Y cuando sus músculos se apretaron contra mí, lo seguí de cerca. Empujé lo más que pude en él, necesitando cubrir cada centímetro de su dulce agujero con mi semilla.   
Me apoyé en mis codos cuando me desplomé contra él, no queriendo aplastarlo. Descansando mí frente en su hombro me llené de la paz que proviene no sólo del gran sexo, sino de hacerlo con alguien que amas que oficialmente es tuyo para siempre. Suspiré cuando sentí sus manos más pequeñas correr sobre mi espalda mientras jadeábamos, nuestros corazones latiendo juntos como uno.   
—No sabía que no nos hubieses reclamado todavía —dijo vacilante. Louis sonó casi preocupado, así que me incliné hacia atrás y miré hacia abajo a sus ojos.   
—No podemos hasta que amamos a nuestros compañeros —respondí con una sonrisa y rocé mis labios sobre los de él—. Un ciervo no puede producir las feromonas hasta que entienden y aceptan ese amor. Y no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo me sentía hasta la noche en que os enfermasteis.   
—Y la primera vez que estamos juntos desde entonces, nos estás reclamando. —La sonrisa de Louis fue tan brillante que llenó mi corazón de calor. Asentí antes de darle otro suave beso—. Increíble. Ahora que nos has reclamado, nunca tendremos que dudar de que no nos quieras y que sólo nos mantuviste porque estabas atrapado con nosotros.   
—No me he sentido de esa manera o incluso he estado un poco molesto desde la noche en que todos hicimos el amor juntos, bebé. Nunca lo dudes y sé que te he querido todo este tiempo. Yo estaba herido al principio.   
—Es bueno saberlo. —Él rio y se retorció antes de extenderse y estirarse—. Es el turno de William.   
—Ustedes van a ser mi muerte. —Me reí, besándolo de nuevo antes de salir de él.   
—Oye, ya me he venido dos veces. Estoy seguro de que puedes recuperarte. —Louis me guiñó el ojo antes de bajar la mirada a mi polla. Me sorprendió cómo tan solo el que me mirara así me tenía listo para la carga. ¿Cómo lo hacían? Yo no estaba seguro de que realmente quisiera saber y en su lugar sólo disfruté del hecho de que mis compañeros siempre podrían conseguirme duro.   
—Tal vez tres veces si tienes suerte. —Ronroneé y meneé mis cejas hacia él mientras me desviaba hacia William—. ¿Estás listo para ser reclamado, bebé?   
—Sí, por favor —susurró y se agachó para acariciar mi polla. La maldita cosa se endureció de nuevo con tres golpes. Asombroso—. Me parece que te gusta la idea, también. ¿Y nuestra visita sorpresa?   
—La mejor interrupción que he tenido en mi laboratorio. —Me reí entre dientes. Levantó las piernas y las extendió en el aire como una descarada invitación. ¿Quién era yo para rechazar una oferta tan generosa?   
Alineé mi polla y empujé en su resbaladizo agujero. Ambos gemimos mientras nos juntamos hasta que mis caderas tocaron su piel.   
—¿Tienes que reclamarme de esta manera? —preguntó, sus ojos dando vueltas por la habitación como si estuviera nervioso.   
—Las lágrimas tienen que aterrizar en tu cara, pero no, supongo que no. —Levanté una ceja hacia él, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabecita.   
—Y-yo siempre he q-querido que me tomen c-contra una pared. — Gimió William mientras miraba rápidamente a Louis—. Me encantó lo que hemos hecho juntos, pero ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente grande como para sostener al otro así.   
—No tienes que convencerme. He tenido la misma fantasía sobre Harry. —Él rio.   
—Seriamente van a ser mi muerte. —Gemí y levanté a mi compañero— . ¿Quieres un poco de acción kinky, dura y rápida en la pared, mi bonita puta?   
—Sí, oh dioses, sí. —Lloriqueó mientras me movía para empujarlo contra la pared. Luego me retiré y me estrellé de nuevo. William rápidamente me abrazó el cuello mientras me miraba a los ojos—. Más, Harry. Jódeme para que te sienta hasta la próxima semana.   
—Dulce misericordia. —Gemí y comencé un ritmo castigador a su trasero perfecto. Me alegré de que por lo menos estábamos en una habitación con panel de yeso pintado en vez de algunas de las otras habitaciones del sótano que tenía paredes de piedra. Con lo caliente que mi mendigante compañero estaba para mí, no estaba seguro de poder controlarme lo suficiente como para haber prestado mucha atención a si las piedras le mordían la espalda.   
—Mucho mejor que la fantasía —susurró antes de besarme de nuevo. Cogí su boca con la lengua, tomando el control completo como lo hice con su culo. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, nos separamos mientras tomaba su regordete y completamente besado labio—. Cerca, tan cerca, Harry.   
Asentí entendiendo mientras mis conductos comenzaban a trabajar. — Te Amo, William Pearson, con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Te reclamo como mío desde ahora hasta el fin de los tiempos. No habrá otro antes que tú y Louis para mí y juro por mi vida que te protegeré, te amaré y pondré tus necesidades antes que las mías.   
—Gracias a los dioses porque te amo también —dijo mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya mientras me metía en él, dejando que mis lágrimas de feromonas gotearan en sus mejillas. William gritó y se estremeció tan violentamente en mis brazos. Tuve un momento para entender que le había dado esa dicha, mirándolo atentamente antes de seguirlo en el cielo orgásmico.   
—¡William! —Grité mientras le llenaba de mi semilla, golpeando una última vez dentro de él. Mantuve una mano debajo de su trasero mientras movía la otra para envolver su espalda contra la pared, sosteniéndome para que no hubiera un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Ambos temblábamos y jadeábamos mientras montamos nuestros clímax antes de que finalmente comenzara a disminuir.   
Me hundí de rodillas lentamente mientras lo mantenía contra mí. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como jalea después de hacer esto no sólo una vez, sino dos veces. Maldita sea, amaba a mis hombres.   
Cuando empezamos a regresar a la Tierra, me di cuenta de que Louis había salido del mostrador y también nos estaba abrazando. Moví mi brazo para que él pudiera entrar en el abrazo, lo cual hizo con una sonrisa y eso me ganó un beso. Los tres nos quedamos allí por un tiempo, arrastrados por el hechizo del amor, el gran sexo y la felicidad del apareamiento.   
—Creo que ambos diseños funcionan —dijo William después de unos minutos. Louis y yo nos inclinámos hacia atrás para poder ver sus brillantes ojos antes de estallar en carcajadas—. Oh, oh, espera, no te rías mientras estás todavía dentro de mí.   
—¿Te duele? —Le pregunté, inmediatamente deteniéndome y moviéndolo de mi regazo para que mi polla se deslizara libremente.   
—No, me estaba poniendo duro otra vez. —Él rio y me besó la punta de la nariz—. Y no estaba seguro de si un viejo como tú podría de nuevo.   
—Te mostraré viejo. —Gruñí y lo arrojé al suelo. Y lo hice. Dos veces. Una vez más para cada uno de ellos. El anciano desgastó a sus compañeros más jóvenes con celo. Y luego nos acurrucamos en una gran pila como cachorros antes de que el piso duro terminara siendo demasiado para acostarse y empezara a dolernos. Luego nos limpiamos, fuimos a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos antes del almuerzo.   
No podía recordar un momento en que me hubiese sentido más querido, deseado y tan divertido en toda mi vida. Y maldita sea, no era sólo el sexo. Era la proximidad con ellos lo que me hacía tan delirantemente feliz. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, me di cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para conservarlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Unos días después, me dirigía a casa después de enviar mis bolsas de prueba para la sangre sintética. Se había combinado muy bien y, aunque pensé que iba a funcionar, tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo modificar la fórmula si no era así.   
Decidí pasar por un restaurante local y recoger algunas pizzas. Stacey necesitaba un descanso tanto como el resto de nosotros después de los altibajos que estábamos atravesando desde Escocia. Y pensé que no era mucho, pero al menos era algo diferente y todos lo podíamos disfrutar. Me aseguré de que una fuera vegetariana mientras que obtuve una de carne para mis compañeros.   
Una vez que estuvieron listas y pagadas, volví a meterme en mi SUV, silbando una melodía y volví a casa. Introduje el código de la puerta, esperando hasta que se abriera antes de pasar y subir a la casa. Mirando mi reloj mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, sonreí cuando vi que había estado fuera por una hora. Y ya extrañaba las caras sonrientes de mis compañeros. No me importaba si sonaba cursi. Los amaba.   
—¡Dulzuras, estoy en casa! —Llamé en voz alta cuando pateé la puerta cerrándola y me dirigí a la cocina. Me congelé junto a la puerta cuando el olor característico de la sangre golpeó mi nariz. Mucha sangre.  
Dejé las pizzas y corrí hacia donde venía, gritando al ver lo que encontré. Stacey estaba sangrando por todas partes, principalmente por la gran herida en el estómago y el hombro cerca de su cuello.   
—Vampiros. —Graznó ella—. Se los llevaron.   
—De acuerdo, cariño, los traeré de vuelta —susurré mientras me sacaba la camisa. Le puse un trozo en el estómago—. Presiona esto.   
Ella asintió e hizo lo que yo le pedí mientras yo lo hacía con la herida abierta en su hombro. Con la otra mano, busqué a tientas y finalmente saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Conseguí primero el número de Rice, lo conecté y luego agregué la líneas directas de Drea y el Anciano Lewis.   
—Necesito ayuda. —Le dije a quién me contestó primero, mi voz mucho más tranquila de lo que me sentía—. Stacey se está desangrando en mi cocina y dijo que los vampiros se llevaron a mis compañeros.   
—Te estoy enviando paramédicos paranormales ahora —contestó rápidamente Rice—. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda, e iremos a buscar a tus compañeros.   
—Llamaré a Cortez —dijo el Anciano Lewis.   
—Estoy en camino. No estoy lejos. —Gritó Drea y colgó.   
—¿Crees que tomará tu llamada para que puedas darle órdenes? —Le pregunté con una carcajada amarga—. Hicieron esto mientras yo no estaba, Lewis. No sé si saben que tus muestras están en el correo o no, no lo sé. Pero ahí es donde estaba yo. Me fui menos de una hora. Tenían que estar vigilándonos.   
—Arreglaremos esto, Harry —dijo Rice suavemente.   
—Será mejor que encuentres una nueva cabeza para tu aquelarre de Atlanta, Lewis. Porque este es hombre muerto y si no lo sabe, es más tonto de lo que pensaba. —Colgué después de mi amenaza, arrojando el teléfono al suelo mientras movía mi ahora mano libre para ayudar a Stacey a mantener la presión sobre su estómago—. ¿Por qué no te alejaste, cariño?   
—No podía dejarlos solos —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Cuando entraron, intenté gritar lo suficiente para que corrieran mientras les tiraba todo lo de la cocina. Pero tus estúpidos compañeros vinieron corriendo a rescatarme. —Señaló hacia la estufa y me di cuenta de que había un gran lío con más sangre—. Louis mató a uno todo por sí mismo.   
—Te aman como a una hermana, igual que yo, Stacey —dije en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella sonrió y empezó a cerrar los ojos—. No, no, quédate conmigo, cariño. No te atrevas a dejarme.   
—Sólo sálvalos, eso es todo lo que importa —murmuró Stacey y luego su cuerpo se aflojó.   
—¡No! —Rugí, sacudiéndola lo mejor que pude mientras mantenía la presión sobre sus heridas—. ¡No se te ocurra dejarme!   
—Harry. —Gritó Drea desde la puerta principal—. Los paramédicos están llegando.   
—Cocina. —Grité mientras mi visión se nublaba—. ¡No puedo oír su corazón!   
—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? —Un extraño hombre preguntó mientras él y otra mujer corrían a la cocina con Drea y materiales médicos.   
—Segundos antes de oír a Drea —contesté mientras ellos tomaban el control y me alejé—. Mis compañeros son vampiros, tengo sangre aqui.   
—Búscala —dijo mientras empezaba a trabajar en ella con compresiones torácicas—. Tenemos que meterle más o reiniciar su corazón no importará.   
Drea y yo corrimos a buscar lo que necesitábamos. Justo cuando terminamos, oí un helicóptero aterrizando en el patio trasero. Mirando por las ventanas de la cocina, vi que era Rice.   
—Ve. —Gritó Drea sobre el ruido mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta—. No hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí.   
—Tenemos esto —dijo el hombre con un firme gesto mientras la preparaban para el shock—Rice nos habló de tus compañeros. Ve a por ellos.   
—Pero… es Stacey. —Gimoteé, mirando de la mujer que amaba como una hermana a Rice, que corría hacia la puerta trasera. Era como si no pudiera moverme. Mis pies estaban arraigados en el suelo mientras miraba horrorizado como sacudían a mi amiga con paletas médicas. De repente, me entró un dolor agudo en la mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante Drea cuando me di cuenta de que me había golpeado.   
—Yo también la amo, Harry. —Gritó y me abofeteó otra vez para asegurarse de que saliera de allí—. Haremos todo lo que podamos para salvarla. Nadie se dará por vencido, pero su corazón ya se detuvo. Tus compañeros están vivos y te necesitan. Ella lo entendería. No la dejaré.   
—Gracias. —Le dije, besando su frente y dando una última mirada a mi vieja amiga antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera. Mi corazón se rompió por Stacey cuando subí al helicóptero. Rice ladró las instrucciones al auricular y nos largamos.   
—Tengo órdenes de Lewis de no matar a Cortez hasta que sea juzgado. —Gritó Rice a los auriculares. Yo tenía el mío puesto, así que lo escuché alto y claro, pero era como si las palabras no tuvieran sentido para mí.   
—No puedes hablar en serio. —Gruñí mientras mi conmoción se convertía en ira.   
—Hablo muy en serio —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero él puede mover sus órdenes. Yo también soy un anciano y Cortez ha tomado y quizas matado a mi gente. Haz lo que necesites y yo te cubriré las espaldas, Harry.   
—¿Quién iba a saber que podías tener tanta sed de sangre? —contesté con una feroz sonrisa.   
—Hemos sido amigos por más de mil años y yo también amaba a Stacey. —Gruñó.   
Amaba. Dijo amaba, como en pasado. Lo sentí como una bofetada en mi cara al oír la palabra, dándome cuenta de que era la verdad. Esas heridas eran muy graves y eso había sido mucha maldita sangre. Ella no era muy vieja, sólo unos pocos siglos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada allí. ¿Había sido justo después de que me fui que atacaron? ¿Entonces estuvo cerca de una hora? O sólo habían pasado unos minutos.   
No tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo o estimar cuán bajas eran sus probabilidades de que pudieran traerla de vuelta. Y podría haber sido una de las cosas más duras que he hecho en mi vida, pero lo enterré. Todo eso. Caminábamos hacia la guarida de la bestia y no teníamos ni idea de lo que íbamos a encontrar. Necesitaba centrarme completamente en la tarea que tenía entre manos.   
Aterrizamos frente a una casa un poco más grande que mi propia mansión. Cuando salté, mi corazón se hundió… No estaban aquí. Un regalo que tenían los cambiaformas ciervos y que la mayoría de los paranormales no tenían, podíamos encontrar a nuestros compañeros como balizas de búsqueda. Desafortunadamente para mí, la habilidad se hizo más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para establecerla. Así que podía decir que no estaban aquí, pero no mucho más.   
—No están aquí. —Le dije a Rice mientras corríamos hacia la puerta. No esperé su respuesta mientras pasaba por allí, destrozando la espesa madera. Varios vampiros se precipitaron inmediatamente hacia nosotros— ¡Cortez! —Rugí. Los vampiros se agarraban la cabeza con tanto ruido porque tenían una audición sensible. Probablemente volé unos cuantos tímpanos.   
—Harry, Anciano Rice, qué maravilloso verles. —Sonrió mientras aparecía en la parte superior de las escaleras de la entrada—. ¿A qué debo el honor?   
—¿Dónde están? —Gruñí, empujando a los otros vampiros, que volaron. Estaban a punto de descubrir cuán fuerte era alguien que vivió cuatro milenios. Los ojos de Cortez se abrieron de par en par mientras subía las escaleras de a cinco por vez. Sí, era un ciervo. Tenía unas habilidades de salto increíbles.   
—¿No sé a qué te refieres? —preguntó Cortez dulcemente mientras se recuperaba de su shock.   
—Mis compañeros. —Gruñí en su cara mientras envolví mi mano alrededor de su garganta. Lo arrojé a la pared tan fuerte que toda la hoja de yeso se desmoronó.   
—No están aquí. —Jadeó, sus ojos abiertos—. No he hecho nada malo para provocar este ataque. Tendrás noticias de la UPAC. Registra mi casa si quieres. No los tengo.   
—Sé que no están aquí. ¿Dónde están?   
—Y la UPAC está aquí, cabrón. —Gritó Rice mientras arrojaba otro chupa sangre sobre la barandilla. Estaba un poco ocupado evitando que el aquelarre de Cortez me alcanzara—. Contéstame y morirás rápidamente.   
—No puedes matarme sin un juicio. —Cortez sonrió con una sonrisa.   
—Crees que eso me importa un carajo —dije lentamente, dejando que las palabras se hundieran. Creo que empezó a creerme, pero no estaba de un humor paciente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tomé su brazo con mi mano izquierda, lo saqué completamente de su base y lo arranqué de su cuerpo—. ¿Dónde están?   
Gritó de dolor, viéndose como si se fuera a desmayar. Le di una bofetada en la cabeza con su propio brazo para que volviera a la realidad.   
—Santa mierda. —Alguien jadeó detrás de nosotros.   
—Si alguien sabe adónde se han llevado a mis compañeros, les prometo seguridad y una vida que nunca podrían imaginar.   
—¿Eres Harry Mayer? —preguntó una suave voz. Me volví a la fuente de la voz para ver a una jovencita que parecía que no podía tener más de diecisiete años, pero las apariencias podían ser engañosas en el mundo paranormal.   
—Lo soy —dije mientras dejaba caer el brazo de Cortez. No era el momento de asustar a la persona que podría tener información. También noté el ojo morado que estaba llevando. Varios vampiros gruñones avanzando hacia ella mientras Rice saltaba sobre la barandilla para llegar a ella primero—. ¡Tóquenla y mueren! —Grité a los vampiros amenazante.   
—Sé dónde están tus compañeros. —Gimoteó mientras Rice la agarraba y la empujaba detrás de él.   
—¡Puta! —Rugió Cortez—. No sabes nada.   
—Sólo porque me violas y usas mi cuerpo no significa que no tenga oídos. —Escupió. ¡Mierda! Realmente no tenía ningún problema en matar a este imbécil—. Te llevaré con ellos. Por favor, sólo sácame de aquí y protégeme.   
—Soy el Anciano Rice de los herbívoros —dijo Rice en voz alta mientras los vampiros volvían a avanzar. Todos se congelaron. Podrían haber estado dispuestos a matar por su líder del aquelarre, pero ninguno era tan estúpido como para atacar a un anciano de la UPAC—. Te concedo el santuario con mi pueblo.   
—Entonces ya no eres necesario. —Gruñí a Cortez, concentrándome en él. Tuvo un segundo para quejarse antes de que le arrancara la cabeza del cuello. Su cuerpo sin vida se estrelló en el suelo mientras yo dejaba caer la cabeza y me giré para unirme a Rice y a la chica que bajaba las escaleras.   
—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó un hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos.   
—Harry Mayer —contesté con una sonrisa maligna—. Uno de los paranormales vivos más antiguos. Jodisteis con el cambiaformas equivocado.   
—Pero eres un herbívoro. Ustedes no matan —dijo y lentamente retrocedió.   
—No a menos que jodas con nuestros compañeros —contestó Rice mientras yo los alcanzaba. No teníamos tiempo para una sesión de preguntas y respuestas—. El anciano Lewis estará aquí pronto para limpiar este desastre. Sugiero a aquellos de ustedes que no quieren su ira atrapen a los que están ligados con Cortez rápidamente y los retengan. De lo contrario, todos sabemos que su idea de limpiar será matarlos a todos.   
Nos giramos y nos fuimos, flanqueando a la chica para que cualquiera tuviera que pasar por nosotros para llegar a ella. Luego volvimos al helicóptero y subimos.   
—Necesitamos saber dónde para que mi equipo pueda reunirse con nosotros —dijo Rice en voz alta una vez que nos pusimos los auriculares. Ella le dio instrucciones para llegar a un antiguo distrito de almacenes donde la mayoría de los edificios estaban abandonados. Parecía que, entre sus crímenes, Cortez estaba secuestrando a humanos fugitivos y sin hogar, llevándolos allí y drenándolos.   
¡Maldita sea, ese tipo era un monstruo! El helicóptero despegó cuando Rice le dijo al equipo a dónde ir antes de hacer una llamada al Anciano Lewis desde su teléfono satelital. Casi me reí cuando Rice rodó los ojos cuando Lewis gritó en el teléfono que no se suponía que debíamos matar a Cortez. Él les informó lo que la chica, Margie, nos dijo.   
—Te prometo que ahora estarás a salvo y vendrás a vivir comodamente con mis compañeros y conmigo. —Le dije suavemente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando—. No te faltará nada, Margie.   
—No quiero limosna —respondió con firmeza, sacando fuerzas de los dioses sólo sabían dónde después de lo que había pasado—. Puedo ganarme mi sustento. Simplemente quiero estar segura y tener control sobre lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo.   
—Te lo puedo garantizar. —Me acerqué, y después de un momento metió su mano en la mía.   
—Los lobos se encontraran con nosotros allí —dijo Rice después de colgar el teléfono—. Parece que eres su nuevo héroe por eliminar a Cortez. Según ellos, ese imbécil estaba paralizando sus negocios hasta que comenzaron a dar sangre de shifters.   
—¿Por qué estaban aguantando esa mierda? —No podía creer que una manada de hombres lobo no pudiera ocuparse del líder del aquelarre.   
—No todos son tan fuertes como tú, Harry. —Se rio—. Además, no tenían pruebas de que Cortez estuviera detrás de todo y su anciano no quería enfrentarse a Lewis. Cortez hizo que los vampiros ganaran mucho dinero.   
—Nada de eso legalmente. —Se mofó Margie—. Estaba prostituyendo al aquelarre con humanos, secuestraba, mataba y robaba para conseguir la sangre que vendió.   
—Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de matarlo más despacio. —Agité la cabeza ante la idea. No era un bastardo sediento de sangre. Diablos, nunca había matado a nadie antes de hoy. La mayoría de los herbívoros eran pasivos, no se metían en problemas. Eso cambió para mí en cuanto el hombre se metió con mis compañeros.   
—Ese. —Gritó Margie cuando nos acercamos a un montón de edificios.   
Rice habló con el piloto y se pusieron frente a las puertas.   
No había tiempo para un ataque sorpresa.   
—Espera aquí. —Le grité a la chica cuando Rice y yo salimos.   
—Al diablo con eso, soy útil —contestó ella con un brillo en los ojos mientras sus colmillos se extendían. ¿Quién era yo para estar en desacuerdo? Después de lo que había pasado, merecía una oportunidad de venganza tanto como yo. Además, me dijo cuántos años tenía. Mientras parecía una adolescente, tenía más de un siglo. Lo suficiente para tomar sus propias malditas decisiones. Le di un rápido gesto de cabeza.   
—Nosotros primero. —Grité por encima de mi hombro mientras nos apresurábamos a las puertas.   
—Soy útil, no estúpida. —Gritó ella. Tenía que dárselo a la chica, era ruda.   
Otra vez, atravesé las puertas. Habían sido bloqueadas y probablemente hechas de acero, así que sentiría eso más tarde. Pero no me importaba una mierda. Sentí a mis compañeros cerca y me dirigía en esa dirección.   
—Qué de… — Gritó un chupasangre mientras varios de ellos saltaban desde donde estaban trabajando. Vi a varios humanos siendo drenados. Y aunque era una visión horrible, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez fuera capaz de sacarlo de mi mente, no era por eso que dejé salir un rugido de dolor.   
Más allá de eso estaban mis compañeros desnudos, atados con cadenas, colgando del techo mientras se desangraban.   
Alargué la mano, agarré al vampiro más cercano y le arranqué la cabeza como un bicho. Ese fue el primero de al menos dos docenas que estaban allí. Era una neblina de rabia, sangre y muerte mientras avanzaba. A algunos los tiré por encima de mi hombro para que Rice y Margie los manejaran.   
Tiré unos cuantos con una mano a algunas de las ventanas del segundo piso. Otros los maté instantáneamente decapitándolos o golpeándolos en las costillas y agarrando sus corazones. La parte aterradora fue que apenas di un preaviso. Nunca le quité los ojos de encima a mis compañeros mientras mutilaba o destruía todo lo que había en mi camino.   
—Puedes ser aterrador, Harry —dijo William cuando llegué a ellos—. Me alegra que nos ames.   
—Lo hago, bebé, mucho. —Le susurré en voz baja contra sus labios agrietados mientras me acercaba y rompía las cadenas. Lo bajé suavemente al suelo antes de hacer lo mismo con Louis.   
—Sabíamos que vendrías —dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos revoloteaban—. Los cortes están en nuestros muslos internos para que nos drenen. Creyeron que si moríamos, morirías.   
—No va a pasar, amor —contesté mientras presionaba los malditos enormes cortes.   
—Usa tus conductos. —Ordenó Rice arrodillándose junto a mí y metiendo a William en su regazo—. Tus lágrimas de feromonas pueden curar cuando son tus compañeros. Los has reclamado, ¿verdad?   
—Sí, lo he hecho —contesté, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Cómo no me enteré de esto? —Harry. —Gruñó mientras señalaba a mis compañeros. Cierto. Podríamos guardar las explicaciones para después.   
—Voy a hacer que mejore, bebé —dije suavemente mientras me concentraba en hacerme llorar por mis conductos adicionales. Normalmente era un efecto de los momentos tiernos, especialmente durante el sexo. Casi una respuesta instintiva a los compañeros, como ponerse duro. Pero los necesitaba ahora y me concentré en ellos.   
Me llevó más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, dada la forma en la que estaban mis compañeros. Finalmente descubrí cómo hacer girar el interruptor de mi cuerpo y ponerlo en marcha. Primero goteé sobre la pierna derecha de Louis, jadeando cuando vi que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente. Ignorando mi conmoción, me apresuré a hacer lo mismo con su pierna izquierda y luego me incliné para hacer lo mismo con William.   
—Eso es genial —susurró Margie mientras me llevaba algo de ropa. Sí, cubrirlos era una buena idea.   
—Gracias por todo —dije mientras lágrimas de verdad llenaban mis ojos. Ella asintió y le dio un juego a Rice, quien vistió a mi otro compañero. Nos levantamos con ellos en brazos justo cuando llegó el equipo de Rice.   
—Saquen a todos los supervivientes de aquí y ayúdenlos. —Ladraba Rice mientras pasábamos junto a ellos.   
—Tío, Anciano Rice, eres lo máximo. —Uno de los chicos se rio mientras él se daba cuenta de la carnicería.   
—No fui yo —dijo y asintió hacia mí—. Jodieron con sus compañeros.   
—Dulce —contestó el tipo con una sonrisa antes de volver a las tareas que tenía entre manos.   
Volvimos al helicóptero, subimos y Rice les dijo que nos llevaran al hospital paranormal de Atlanta. Pensé que después de lo que ya habían pasado desde que me acoplé, podría ocuparme de ellos en casa. Dejé que Rice se hiciera cargo, ya que no estaba pensando lógicamente en este momento.   
Tardaron menos de veinte minutos en llegar y un médico los examinó después de que nos alcanzaron en el helipuerto. Otros médicos llevaron a Margie a otra área con cortinas para ser examinada también.   
—Están un poco bajos de sangre, algunos moretones y Louis tiene una costilla rota. —Me dijo el médico diez minutos más tarde mientras caminaba nerviosamente—. Nada de lo que no se recuperen completamente en un par de días.   
—Oh, gracias a los dioses. —Jadeé mientras que rápidamente me acercaba a la pared cuando sentí como si mis piernas fueran a ceder de alivio—. ¿Puedo verlos?   
—Por supuesto —contestó suavemente. Rice me envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura y me ayudó a llegar con ellos. Ahora que parecía que la adrenalina se había acabado y mis emociones no estaban por todas partes, yo también tenía algunas lesiones.   
—¿Stacey? —preguntó Louis mientras me acercaba a sus camas. Estaban conectados a unas cuantas máquinas y las intravenosas bombeaban la sangre que perdieron.   
—Su corazón se detuvo justo después de que llegué a casa. —Le contesté mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama para poder verlos a los dos. Les alcancé y les cogí las manos—Llegó Drea y los paramédicos, pero me fui mientras trabajaban en ella para encontraros.   
—Tratamos de protegerla, Harry. —William lloriqueó mientras las lágrimas caían de ambos—Sabíamos que intentaba advertirnos que nos escondiéramos o corriéramos, pero no podíamos dejarla.   
—Sé que no podían, mis amores —susurré y besé cada una de sus manos—. No serían los hombres que amo si la hubierais dejado.   
—Nosotros también la amábamos. —Louis lloró y yo fui a abrazarlo. Extendí la mano para acercar la cama de William, teniendo cuidado con las máquinas, para poder sujetarlos a ambos.   
—Lo sé, cariño —dije, mis propias lágrimas acercándose—. Ella era como una hermana para todos nosotros y…   
Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sonó mi teléfono. ¿Lo había agarrado antes de irme? Lo encontré en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y sabía que Drea se había asegurado de meterlo en el velcro. Esa mujer pensaba en todo. Cuando vi que era la mujer en cuestión, rápidamente respondí.   
—Ella está viva. —Gritó Drea en mi oído—. Han recuperado a Stacey.   
—Oh, gracias joder. —Sollozaba, al igual que mis compañeros que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo—. Louis y William van a estar bien. Estamos en el hospital paranormal, habitación 412.   
—Estamos justo encima de ti —contestó ella, su voz llena de emoción— . Le haré saber a los médicos para que podamos reunir a todos juntos. Ella sigue fuera y dicen que aún está en estado crítico, pero por lo menos ahora tenemos esperanza.   
—Es mejor que no hacerlo. —Grazne—. Nos vemos pronto.   
—Mándales cariño —dijo Drea antes de colgar.   
—Ella ha llegado hasta aquí, estará bien —dijo Louis con firmeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos—. La malcriaremos y cuidaremos muy bien. Y terminaremos ese vestido que quería que diseñáramos para ella.   
—Creo que es una gran idea. —Le contesté, tratando de calmar mis propias lágrimas—. Y vamos a tener una nueva incorporación a nuestra casa.   
—¿La chica guapa con el ojo morado? —preguntó William mientras se acercaba y secó una lágrima que se me había escapado.  
—Sí, su nombre es Margie —contesté.   
—Dinos qué pasó —dijo Louis mientras se acurrucaban en mi abrazo.   
—¿Estás seguro que quieres oír todo esto?   
—¿Tú irrumpiendo en la guarida del demonio para encontrar a los compañeros que amas? Claro que sí. —William se rio entre dientes—. Dinos lo que le hiciste a ese bastardo.   
Así que lo hice. Esperé a que se horrorizaran o se disgustaran por lo brutal que había sido, pero nunca lo hicieron. Me sonreían todo el tiempo y, cuando terminé, me dijeron que me amaban. Imagínate. Pero, de nuevo, era la historia de cómo se salvaron, así que pensé que eran todo por mí infringiendo un poco de dolor.   
Cuando estaba terminando, Drea entró con unas enfermeras y Stacey en una camilla. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para caber las tres camas una vez que Margie fue examinada. Nos sentamos allí, durmiendo aquí y allá, y esperamos, deseando un milagro que nos la trajera de vuelta.


	10. Capítulo 9

Stacey terminó despertando dos días después, quejándose de que habíamos estado sentados, vigilando mientras teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer. No sabía si abrazarla o pegarle por darse tan poco valor ante nuestros ojos. Me fui con el abrazo.   
El día después ella fue dada de alta, ya que los shifters sanaban más rápidamente y Drea me ayudó a llevar a todos a casa. Louis y William estaban bien para entonces y me ayudaron a mantener a Stacey para que no se levantara de la cama.   
Margie fue una gran sorpresa. No sólo ella y Drea se llevaban bien como dos guisantes en una vaina, sino que era increíblemente brillante. Con la cantidad de trabajos que realizaba, Drea rara vez llegó a trabajar conmigo en el laboratorio o la sala de trabajo porque estaba enterrada bajo papeleo y patentes. Decidimos darle ese trabajo a Margie ya que era buena con los números y casi aterradoramente organizada.   
También ayudó en la casa mientras Stacey se estaba recuperándo. Y para ser honesto, encajaba perfectamente en nuestra casa. Sabía que tenía problemas, especialmente después de lo que había pasado. Pero unos días después de que todos llegamos a casa del hospital, me preguntó si conocía a una consejera con la que quizás pudiera hablar. Drea le encontró una muy buena y pronto iba a empezar a verla.   
Stacey gruñó a Louis y William una semana después de su baile con la muerte. —Si no dejáis de merodear, voy a explotar.   
—Stacey, ¿podrías ser menos protectora con nosotros si casi hubiésemos muerto? —Le pregunté mientras le quitaba la sartén de la mano—. Casi te perdemos, cariño. Y estás saltando de vuelta a las cosas muy rápido.   
Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. —Te juro que tus chicos esperan fuera del baño mientras hago pis.   
—Bien, te dejaremos. —Me reí. Ella tenía razón... había pillado a mis dos compañeros haciendo justamente eso. No cuando estaba usando el baño, sino cuando se iba a duchar. Temían que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar tanto tiempo y que pudiera caer—. Sólo quieren asegurarse de que no te caigas en la ducha.   
—Bien, tomaré un baño y me quedaré con mi teléfono junto a la bañera —respondió entre dientes apretados—. ¿Trato hecho?   
—Muy justo —respondió Louis inmediatamente—. No podemos evitar preocuparnos, Stacey.   
—Lo sé y también los amo, mocosos. —Stacey se rio y le acarició el pelo antes de hacer lo mismo con William—. Pero si no son ustedes, entonces Drea y Margie me están flanqueando como si esperaran a que me derrumbara y muriera. Me pone de los nervios. Y estoy cansada de sentirme inútil.   
—Puedes empezar a cocinar una comida al día si prometes una siesta después. —Yo levanté una ceja cuando ella abrió su boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cerró y asintió—. Y uno de nosotros siempre va contigo para tus paseos.   
—Oh, está bien. Me divierto en ellos con ustedes. —Ella hizo un gesto para demostrar que no era gran cosa. El médico había dicho que necesitaba empezar lentamente con caminatas y fortalecerse. Los shifters se curaban muy rápido, pero la mujer había estado técnicamente muerta durante casi siete minutos. Nadie volvía de eso con un chasquido de sus dedos. Demonios, me sorprendía que ya estuviera levantada y exigiendo trabajo.   
—¿Cómo se siente tu estómago? —preguntó William. Esa había sido la peor de sus heridas y los puntos ya habían salido, pero aun así le daba problemas y estaba sensible.   
—Se reduce a una línea roja fea —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera lo he notado hoy. Anoche me dolió un poco cuando fui a buscar el champú, pero nada más que eso.   
Louis la miró por un momento como si buscara señales de que estaba mintiendo. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho de que ella dijera la verdad, se volvió hacia mí. —Entonces dinos lo que dijo el Anciano Lewis.   
Todos le habíamos dado declaraciones al anciano sobre lo que había pasado y él había estado trabajando de cerca con Margie y los hombres lobo para determinar quién en el aquelarre sabía lo que Cortez había estado haciendo. Hasta ahora, el número de personas que sabían había sido sorprendente.   
—Llamó para decir que los que estaban parcialmente involucrados pero no participaron en ninguno de los delitos capitales han sido llevados a prisión. Los que lo hicieron deben ser ejecutados al final de la semana. Supongo que ya ha encontrado a alguien que se hará cargo del aquelarre con el puñado de vampiros que quedan. También están pagando reparaciones a la manada de lobos de las cuentas de Cortez por el daño que causó a sus negocios.   
—¿Y los humanos? —preguntó Stacey mientras tomaba un té dulce de la nevera y empezaba a servirnos un vaso.   
Había habido más de una docena de humanos que habían sido encontrados vivos en ese almacén que estaban allí involuntariamente para donar sangre. Algunos estaban en muy mal estado, mientras que otros acababan de ser tomados y los vampiros a cargo no habían llegado a ellos todavía.   
—La manada tenía un par de casas vacías que están usando hasta que se recuperen. La mayoría de ellos eran fugitivos o sin hogar, así que no es como si tuvieran adónde ir. Pero Lewis dijo que a todos les va muy bien y se van a recuperar. Está trabajando en establecerles un lugar permanente para vivir. Parece lo menos que podían hacer por ellos.   
—¿Qué van a hacer los aquelarres que dependían de ellos para obtener sangre? —preguntó Louis después de unos momentos, todos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos—. Quiero decir, son muchos vampiros que van a tener mucha sed.   
—Parece que tu compañero diseñó oficialmente una fórmula de sangre sintética que no sólo sabe tan bien como la sangre real, sino que también les da todo lo que obtendrían de la real. Lewis dijo que las bolsas de muestras que envié fueron perfectas en las pruebas Estamos trabajando en la instalación de una fábrica para fabricarla.   
—Inteligente y sexy. —Ronroneó William mientras se acercaba al mostrador y cogía mi mano—. Felicitaciones, deberías estar muy orgulloso.   
—Jesús, vas a ser rico. —Louis se rio y golpeó su hombro contra el mío—. Aterrizamos en un pez gordo.   
—Bebé, yo era un pez gordo antes de la sangre sintética. —Me burlé y señalé alrededor de la casa—. No es como si estuviéramos recortando cupones.   
—Me gusta burlarme de ti. —Me hizo un guiño antes de mover sus cejas hacia mí. Pequeño diablillo.   
—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo me tomas el pelo hoy? —Gruñí juguetón cuando me acerqué y pasé la mano por su culo. Gemí cuando sentí el plug debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Entonces me incliné para que sólo él pudiera oírme—. Aún no hemos bautizado su taller chicos.   
—Hasta luego, Stacey —dijo, cogiendo mi mano y saltando del taburete tan rápido que se cayó. Me reí mientras ella rodaba los ojos. William entendió la idea y nos siguió justo detrás mientras Louis me arrastraba a su taller.   
Una vez allí y con las puertas cerradas, se convirtió en una confusión de brazos, manos, ropas volando y labios. Estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna de las ropas volvería a ser utilizable nunca más, pero tenía a mis compañeros que podrían hacer más aún si tuviera el dinero para reemplazarlas.   
—¿A quién le toca estar en el medio? —preguntó William mientras yo me ponía de rodillas y me tragaba su polla. Gritó y me agarró por los hombros mientras empujaba sus caderas.   
—A ti. —Ronroneó Louis mientras se movía detrás de nuestro compañero—. ¿Quieres que te joda mientras Harry te chupa?   
—Sí, por favor. —Lloró. Entonces William gimió en voz alta, y supuse que Louis había sacado el plug—. Dámelo bien, Louis.   
—Con mucho gusto. —La polla de William fue empujada más abajo en mi garganta mientras Louis se golpeaba contra él. Era bueno con eso. Me di cuenta temprano de que aunque nunca había sido un gran fanático de dar mamadas, lo hacía con mis compañeros. No sé si era el sabor de ellos al que me había vuelto tan adicto o el hecho de que me encantaba el placer que les daba. De cualquier manera, rara vez pasaba un día que no les hiciera una mamada a los dos.   
Cuando los dos se quejaron, supe que Louis había tocado fondo y, como ambos estaban de pie, el ángulo tenía que hacer a William increíblemente apretado. Mientras lavaba mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza hinchada de su polla, me acerqué a su espalda y manoseé el agujero con los dedos. Sentí la polla de Louis entrar y salir de él y me sentí emocionado cuando tuve una idea.   
—Hazlo —susurró William mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí alrededor de su verga, amando lo en sintonía que estábamos todos juntos, tanto que él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.   
—Mierda. —Gruñó Louis mientras yo metía mi dedo en el agujero de William junto a su polla—. Oh, voy a explotar.   
Eso me llamó la atención. Con mi otra mano, levanté suavemente el saco de William mientras lo hundía profundamente. Sabía que se estaba acercando cuando me agarró fuertemente de los hombros y lloriqueó. Esa fue siempre su señal de que estaba a punto de venirse, ese pequeño y sexy lloriqueo.   
—Los quiero chicos. —Gritó mientras se venía. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando su semilla disparó desde su polla, y yo me lo tragué. Me quejé por el sabor y la vista de mi hombre mientras llegaba al clímax. Los dos eran increíblemente hermosos cuando se venían.   
Louis gritó y luego William soltó otro gemido, y supe que mi otro compañero también había terminado. Unos momentos después de haber chupado a William hasta secarlo, los atrapé a los dos antes de que se desplomaran en el suelo.   
—¿Se divirtieron? —Me reí entre dientes mientras los dos jadeaban para respirar, acostados a cada lado de mí con sus cabezas en mi regazo.   
—Sí, danos un segundo y nos encargaremos de ti. —Louis jadeó.   
—Estoy bien. —Mentí a través de los dientes. Estaba tan excitado que estaba a punto de estallar.   
—Mentiroso. —William se rio mientras golpeaba mi erección con el dedo. Eso me sacó un quejido. Mis compañeros compartieron una mirada perversa antes de que sintiera dos lenguas lamiéndome.   
—Si insistes. —Jadeé y abrí mis piernas para ellos. No perdieron el tiempo. Louis se mojó los dedos antes de meterme dos en mi culo mientras me lamían como un cono de helado. ¡Diablos, qué bien se sentía!   
—Nos cuidas tan bien —dijo William mientras Louis daba la vuelta a su muñeca y frotaba mi lugar dulce—. Qué pareja tan cariñosa por asegurarse de que nos gastamos y ni siquiera exige su turno.   
—Ustedes dos siempre se aseguran de que yo reciba lo mío de todos modos —contesté con una sonrisa mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás y me apoyaba en mis codos para no perderme el espectáculo. Por mucho que me gustaba follarlos y chuparlos, a veces no había nada mejor que ver a mis amigos complacerme al mismo tiempo.   
—¿Eso te hace feliz? —preguntó Louis mientras sus ojos brillaban de malicia y empujaba un tercer dedo.   
—Uh-huh. —Me quejé cuando sentí que mis pelotas se acercaban a mi cuerpo.   
—Entonces vente por tus compañeros —dijo William con fuerza.   
Y eso fue todo lo que necesite. Lloré mi liberación mientras William sostenía mi verga para pintar sus caras con mi semen. Era algo hermoso. Aunque era un orgasmo de proporciones monstruosas, no podía dejar de observar la vista. Montones de semillas disparadas desde mi cuerpo y marcando sus rostros mientras lamían la cabeza de mi polla.   
Cuando me gasté, caí al suelo como un fideo mojado y traté de recuperar el uso de mi cuerpo, especialmente mis ojos ya que todo estaba un poco borroso por la intensidad de mi clímax. Después de unos minutos me incliné y me quejé.   
—Eso es tan jodidamente caliente. —Lloriqueé mientras ellos se lamían mi semilla de la cara del otro. Esperaron hasta que volví a estar coherente para no perdérmelo—. Ustedes van a ser mi muerte.   
—Naw, eres demasiado viejo para morir. —Louis se rio antes de arrancarle un gran chorro a William. Entonces se volvió hacia mí con la lengua aun fuera y me besó. La mezcla de su sabor y el mío propio en su boca hizo que mi pene gastado volviera a interesarse. Tuve un momento para respirar más aire antes de que William hiciera lo mismo.   
—Prometimos hacerte feliz y satisfacerte. —William se estremeció cuando nos separamos. Ambos miraron mi polla como si fuera su regalo favorito. Se movió bajo sus intensas miradas—. Supongo que deberíamos arreglar eso, ¿no?   
—¿C-cómo planeas hacer e-eso? —pregunté, tragando en voz alta.   
—Es tu turno de estar en el medio —contestó Louis con un guiño y se movió para montar mis caderas.   
—Los amo, chicos. —Me quejé mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí mientras William se movía entre mis piernas—. Los mejores compañeros de siempre.   
—Me alegra que pienses así. —Ronroneó William—. No podemos dejar que la vida se vuelva aburrida.   
—Nunca va a pasar con ustedes dos —dije suavemente mientras extendía la mano y ahuecaba cada una de sus mejillas. Y no lo seria. Lo sabía sin duda alguna. Ellos me amaban, y yo los amaba a ellos. El sexo era alucinante, pero había mucho más en nuestro apareamiento que eso, y nunca lo olvidaría. Jamás.


End file.
